


This thing of darkness

by hana0



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) - Relationship - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 主体是部长受有返攻章节, 年龄差, 慢热, 暗示虐待儿童
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: Percival Graves知道他终究要为Gellert Grindelwald收拾烂摊子，但是他没想到Credence Barebone也是其中之一。





	1. 第一章 灵魂出窍

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This thing of darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755456) by [maggiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon/pseuds/maggiedragon). 



在最后一学期的黑魔法防御课上，Percival Graves的教授告诉他，灵魂出窍是可以被防御的。Grindelwald恐怖袭击的消息传播到纽约后，Graves便挑选出手下最好的傲罗进行了防御演习。坚守自己的意识和现实认知，对抗咒语造成的昏睡诱惑是异常艰难的过程，两周中Graves花了差不多一半的时间，尝试过不管是打侧手翻、跟其他被控制的傲罗跳杰特巴舞，还是其他任何能想象得到对抗诱惑的行为。

但那些都是徒劳的。冷静地与你信任的男人、女人进行训练，在咒语彻底生效前自然而然赋予你一个重拾自控的机会。Grindelwald的咒语出其不意、攻其不备，感觉到血顺着小腿留下来的时候，他知道腿已经断了，而他甚至没有任何反抗的机会。漂浮的感觉彻底将他吞没，他模糊地意识到自己忠诚地护送那个巫师离开他的部门，最后顺从地坐进Grindelwald关押他的壁橱。那是他最后的感知，或者是对现实的认知，而这个过程持续的时间难以置信的长。

 

“咒立停！”

平静的感觉被驱散，Graves眨眨眼，世界再次变得清晰可辩。他躺在医院的病床上，身上的衣服不是自己的，小腿上传来痉挛式的抽痛，那就意味着他刚刚进行了魔法治疗。Seraphina Picquery站在他的病床边，正要收起华丽的紫色魔杖。

“女士——”他挣扎着开口，只是徒劳地发现过程有多么艰难，他甚至因为尝试而心动过速。

“放松，Graves。”

“但是Grindelwald在这儿，女士。”

“他被捕了，很幸运我们找到了你。他的咒语非常强大，你险些在壁橱里饿死。”

Graves不禁为自己被捉的事实感到羞愧，但是需要Picquery亲自解开咒语又提供了些许安慰。“谢谢您。”

“吃饱，休息。我们可以明天再听你汇报情况。”

三天后医院才答应放他离开。他们的咒语可以帮助恢复小腿上因为之前关在壁橱里延误治疗而流失的肌肉和力量。魔药能让他不再走一步就直冒冷汗，确保他能够靠自己的力量移动，同时也能帮助那些被Grindelwald每天为制作复方汤剂而剪断的头发再生。但是，魔药的帮助仅此而已。他的胫骨是被魔法掰断的，切皮入骨的魔咒。加上错误的处理方式，治疗师不得不断开已经开始愈合的骨头再进行矫正。恐怕他的余生都要跛着走路。还有那些梦境？好吧，他有一个无梦魔药的处方，一旦失去效果，那么麻鸡的非法波旁酒也能起到相同的作用。

给Picquery的任务报告也同样需要更多非法波旁酒，Graves沉进办公桌后磨损的皮制座椅对自己说。他帮不上什么助。大部分被囚禁的时间里他都像个呆滞的木偶一样戳在壁橱里，除此之外就是Grindelwal剪掉他的头发或命令他吃喝的短暂时光。他只能确认一些MACUSA对Grindelwald能力的猜测：他能够使用不可饶恕咒，他擅长无杖咒——

 

——“除你武器！”魔杖从Grindelwald的手里飞出来的时候，他从未因为一个咒语击中目标感到那么开心过。然而即使Graves缴获了他的武器，笑容始终没有从金发怪物的脸上抹去。

男巫漫不经心地挥挥手，“擢筋割骨。”他说道。【1】

Graves倒在地上翻了个身，咒语划过身体刚刚所在的位置，取而代之切到他的右小腿，疼痛令他不由得发出一声咒骂。

“魔杖飞来。”魔杖重新回到Grindelwald的手里，Graves勉强支撑着站起来。他需要后援，他抬起手打算发现号召集他的傲罗。如果他能吸引他们的注意，投掷一个反幻影的绑腿咒，那么……

“灵魂出窍。”那是他听到的最后一句话。——

“狗屎。”Graves抬起手梳过整洁的发尾。像麻鸡一样咒骂是他在多年的秘密巡逻中养成的恶习，所谓巡逻只是随意地跟他们交谈，确保他们意识到魔法存在时对他们施个一忘皆空。他站起来，走来走去，反复确认现在的跛脚和思考是出于自己的意志。现在反思那场决斗，他才了解到Grindelwald的目的，实话实说，他觉得更糟了。男巫需要他活着，对方甚至没有使出全力。该死。他下次应该应对得更好、更快。他应该确保对方杀死他，而不是给对方机会像那样窃取他的生活、他的意愿、他的工作和他的身份。

Picquery需要一份Grindelwald顶着他的面孔期间作为的详尽报告。显然，默然者是他的目的之一，但那是他出现在纽约的唯一理由吗？他对MACUSA有多深的了解？Graves回到自己的书桌后，分类书面文件、表格，跟他的下属通话。他似乎曾经宣布处决Goldstein和一个英国魔法生物学家——那是一件他不知该如何致歉的事。他还在四个月前降了Goldstein的职，把她发配到魔杖许可办公室。这两件事使他的工作停滞不前。其他所有事Grindelwald处心积虑，设计得滴水不漏。那个男人写的报告甚至抄袭他的措辞，照搬了一些Graves过去书面工作中的具体举措。他的办公室几乎跟他离开的时候一般无二。Goldstein和Theseus小弟的作为究竟有什么值得他甘愿冒险？

找寻真相的方法只有一途。他派秘书去找Goldstein，不多久她就来了。

“先生。”她好像没办法直视他，Graves感觉到自己也涌上退缩的意愿。

“坐，Goldstein。”所以这将变得非常不自在。“我……为试图杀死你道歉。”

“我知道那不是你，先生。”

“我明白。”他还是觉得自己应该为此负一部分责任。如果他的招式更快，或许，意志更坚定一点儿，那么Grindelwald可能就不会顶着他的面孔招摇撞骗，那么某个Goldstein尊敬的上级就不会宣判她的死刑。他们沉默了片刻，随后Graves再次开口。“我怀疑他下此决定的理由，必须严加注意。”

“好的，先生。”

“他还降了你的职——是的，我正计划对此进行修正。”他看到Goldstein的神情点亮了少许，他抬起手阻止她开口。“报告很模糊，只提到你违反国际保密公约，在公共场合与一名麻鸡对峙。你能告诉我究竟发生了什么吗？”

 

寒风冻雨席卷派克街，Graves不得不把头深深埋进领巾里。即使对纽约的十二月来说也有些过分寒冷，如果不是在挤满麻鸡的大街上行走，他或许会施个保暖咒。到达第二塞勒姆的教堂，建筑被捣毁变成一片暴露的空间和破碎的瓦砾。他低头越过警察设置的隔离线，看到破损的宣传单散落在台阶上。条凳上布满雨雪，凝结成半透明的冰。

Credence Barebone，那个Goldstein甘愿为他出面的年轻人最后被发现是默然者。Graves读过官方报告。MACUSA控诉那个出现在市政厅的怪物是由“他”唆使的，最终被消灭，在此过程中揭露了GellertGrindelwald的真面目。简洁的注脚表示：联邦魔杖司的Porpentina Goldstein对此提出强烈反对。当Graves对她提起时，她坚持NewtScamander本可以挽救Barebone。在此之前他差一点儿就救活了一个苏丹的默然者。或许吧，毕竟有某个Grindelwald宁愿冒险被捕也要铲除的威胁。

这地方看起来冰冷、无情，即使业已成为废墟也让Graves不禁想要发抖。默然者由恐惧和不幸滋生，一个孩子的魔法被痛苦和愤怒扭曲，横冲直撞杀死压迫者、旁观者，最后宿主也被一视同仁地消灭。Credence Barebone比正常的年纪存活的要久，他的默默然破坏力惊人，说明他的遭遇也难以置信的悲惨。

Graves穿过废墟，半路上他踢到一根皮带，皮带滑出去，越过木质地板慢慢停下来。他停住脚步，捡起皮带在手里翻转，他注意到边缘暗褐色的污渍，有些甚至已经渗透进皮质里。

“梅林……”Graves扔下皮带，别开头。他的身体因气愤和挫败而绷紧。他熟悉第二塞勒姆的作为，他们曾经在暗中监视这个组织，尽可能保证没有切实的证据暴露魔法世界的存在，他也知道很多MACUSA的巫师把它当做一个骗人的笑话，那个母亲是个令人厌烦的狂热者，她的孩子们都是些面无表情的怪胎。他曾经对她的歇斯底里暗自发笑，而现在站在这个悲剧的事发现场，他感到无比愧疚。MACUSA错待了CredenceBarebone。巫师世界的绝大多数错待了他。为什么没有人找到他，发现他潜在的魔法天赋？他如何从他们的指尖漏过，被交给那个女人虐待恐吓？他十岁生日的时候是否看到伊法魔尼的猫头鹰？或者他的天赋早已深藏，没有人能找得到他？

Graves回望祭坛，教堂破碎的横幅依然挂在眼前。魔杖的图案依然清晰可见，撕裂了火焰刺绣，他发现自己执拗地低喃出咒语，仿佛是对标语迟来的反抗。“温暖加身。【2】”暖意席卷全身，带走凄风冷雨最后一丝威胁，他转身背离荒凉的废墟。难怪Credence Barebone会成为默然者，除了魔法生物学家的保护，死亡也许是对他最大的慈悲。

他出发回家，胫骨轻微提出抗议，他暗下决心要买一根拐杖，或者看看一双靴子是否能帮他掩饰坡脚。他全神贯注思考有助益的咒语，没能注意到黑色的薄雾在阴影间游走，紧紧跟随在他的身后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Scindere,拉丁语意为切割，是作者设定的一个不可抗咒语。
> 
> 【2】Tepeo，拉丁语，让我温暖，也是作者自创的咒语。


	2. 第二章 降敌陷阱

等到Graves找到可以隐出视线移形换影回家的机会时，他的胫骨已经开始抽痛。这就是麻鸡不得不面对的遭遇？漫长而乏味地等待康复？他把外套和领巾挂在躬身向他问候的挂钩上，然后向厨房走去，但是他很快停住脚步。壁橱在原地保持着离开时的状态，柜门还是敞开的。Graves有些打怵，他没想到回到自己的房子情绪还能受到影响，更何况来调查的傲罗已经尽最大的努力将一切恢复原貌。他的助理Sophie McIlvain前几天羞愧地站在病房门口，请求他将一部分记忆提供给她。“……我应该知道，应该知道不该来找你，但是我做不到，至少我希望把东西物归原处。”她说，Graves安慰她无须焦虑，把记忆交给她。

他们的努力值得称颂，深色的硬木地板光洁如新，家具都在原位待命。只是樱桃木桌上一整瓶全新的龙桶白兰地【1】取代了原本的半瓶，揭露有人来过。Grindelwald曾经坐在他的沙发上，喝他该死的白兰地。意识到这个事实，他突然感到不合逻辑的愤怒，他猛地掏出魔杖，指向橱柜门，看都不看一眼便低吼出咒语。柜门破成碎片，铰链和螺丝掉在地方发出一阵叮当声。仿佛这样就能有用，仿佛再一次被灵魂出窍时有什么能帮到他一样。然而事实上Grindelwald还是会坐在正对面的椅子里用魔杖指着他，Grave只能驯服地坐在椅子里安静看着他喝掉自己的酒。

怒火将他吞噬。这就是为什么Sophie建议他找家酒店的原因，但是他就是不想让Grindelwald窃取他生活的日子再该死的多哪怕一天。他会留在这里。盯着瓦解的橱柜门激起的尘埃慢慢落定，或许，他应该买几块桌巾遮住那里。

Graves走进厨房，搜索隔板。还有一些易腐烂的食材，但是不多。看起来其中一个傲罗准备了一些日常储备，他用魔杖招来一个汤罐头，掀开盖子倒进汤锅放在炉子上加热，另外一边的菜板上火腿三明治开始自己准备起来。填饱肚子以后，盘子开始自行清洗，他把那瓶白兰地打开，给自己倒了几指高，试着放松下来。他翻开《纽约幽灵报》，但是很快发现自己无法把精力集中在固定的话题上。他叹了口气放下报纸，挥舞魔杖召唤他的无梦魔药。至少他知道可以睡得着觉。

他换上睡袍，倒出适宜的计量，接着便把魔杖放在床头柜上。喝药前他有些迟疑，如果有人进来——他摇摇头，“梅林，Perce，”他责备自己，“因为Grindelwald会回来继续他已经暴露的身份。”他喝干小酒杯，在继续胡思乱想以前滑进被子里。

他在卧室的黑暗中惊醒过来。难道他做了什么足以撼动魔药效力的噩梦？心脏猛烈地搏动，他感觉到身上被冰凉的汗水浸透。太黑了——黑得仿佛影子在天花板上移动、飘浮。

他伸手够自己的魔杖，轻念咒语，“荧光闪烁。”

烟。墨黑的烟在他卧室的天花板上翻滚、扭曲，向下弥漫延伸到楼梯上。Graves从床上爬下来的时候感到心跳得更快了。他焦虑地盯着浓烟，此刻正以一种令人惊慌失措的方式翻涌前行。究竟是什么该死的……他下楼走进客厅，把光调暗放在身侧，不管是咒语还是法术都错失目标，与实际的个体失之交臂。

客厅里的烟更加浓密，盖住整个天花板，只在房间正中垂下一缕，贴在其中一个书架后面。Graves能听到——哭声？黑雾后有什么人。

“你好？”他招呼，抖动魔杖上的光，使它靠近薄雾。“有人吗？”

“G-Graves先生？”薄雾凝成模糊的形状，向下聚集露出人的轮廓。随着浓烟的消失，那个身形变得越来越深，越来越清晰。

“你是谁？你怎么知道我的住处？”

问题好像激怒了对方，薄雾中传来新一轮啜泣。它打着旋儿，膨胀到爆裂，逼得Graves向后跳了一步。他的魔杖防御性地举起，浓烟擦过他制造的光亮，发出滋滋声炸毁了，最后房间再次回归黑暗。他能感觉到浓烟在他身旁打转，黑云携着极具破坏性的魔力翻腾，颈后的汗毛跟着倒竖起来。

“我很抱歉！我不该伤害你……我……”

墨黑的浓烟，那个声音在对他供诉，承认曾经伤害过他。突然醍醐灌顶，想起之前读过的报告，Goldstein描述市政厅地下室里发生的一切。

“Credence Barebone。”他艰难地吞咽，这个认知并不令人感到宽慰。默然者不知如何存活下来……在他的房子里，声明认得他。Grindelwald 一定在此前见过他。是因为失控吗？他必须把他留在这里，提醒MACUSA……

“Graves先生，”默然者再次开口，Graves看到浓烟继续退却。于是看得更加清晰了，不具危险性的部分掌握了控制权。那就说得通了——如果默默然是痛苦和愤怒的产物，那么负面情绪就会诱发它的暴动。

“晚上好，Barebone先生，我是否可以询问你在我家的原因？”态度礼貌得让他自己都觉得可笑。他特意放低魔杖，指向壁灯将他们点亮。房间彻底被照亮后，烟雾消退，他才真正看清楚，默然者正蜷缩成一团躲在书架后。

听到自己的姓氏被呼唤的声音，他畏缩了。“我很抱歉，我不该……”

该死。该死。他说错了什么？“……Credence？”用名字看起来奏效了。Graves发现不同的称谓会令他情绪激动，但是不管Grindelwald 对默然者说过或者做过什么，就算是会激怒对方，他也绝对无法接受被叫做Percival。Credence已经是极限了。“非常抱歉，Credence，已经很晚了。”他再次发问，“你在我的公寓里做什么？”

“没有……没有其他可以去的地方。我很抱歉，我不该伤害你，我只是……”默然者抽抽鼻子，第一次抬起头看向他，Graves被他身上严重的伤震惊了。一只眼睛是青色的，破损的衣服下随处可见半愈合的挫伤、烧伤。MACUSA在捣毁威胁城市安全的任务中表现十分出色，他突然对之前的决定不再那么胸有成竹。

“我没有受伤，没关系。”虽然默然者袭击了一个顶着他面孔的外国男巫，但是解释可以稍后再说。Barebone当然无家可归，教堂已经摧毁了。他的母亲（一个可怕的虐待狂）和妹妹已经死了。沉默笼罩着两人很长一段时间，最后Graves终于找到话题开口，“你想吃些东西吗？”

默然者——Barebone——Credence颤抖着点点头。“那么到桌边来。”Graves邀请，他向厨房的方向甩甩魔杖。汤罐头和三明治不算美味，但那是他此刻唯一能提供的东西，而且他怀疑另一个男人是否会对此提出抗议。他又甩了下魔杖，咖啡开始自动煮起来。睡眠魔药对现在的情况来说变得更加糟糕。当一个有所求的默然者在他的起居室里待着时陷入梦乡，看起来是个主动要求被炒鱿鱼的好办法。

Credence奋力站起来，最后一缕薄雾也跟着融进他的身后。他的动作，某种程度上，撕开了一些半愈合的伤口，Graves能闻到突然浓重的血腥味。年轻男子差一点摔倒，而Graves出于本能，迅速缩短两人的距离抓住了他。

“小心！”Graves感到手掌下潮湿温热的触感——Credence的后背也在流血。唯一看得见的伤口在胸前，微微肿胀，翻开的皮肉因为发炎泛着红色。“……没人帮你处理，是么？”

Credence摇摇头。Graves想问Credence自己为什么不试着处理，但是对方脸上凄惨痛苦的表情阻止了他。“我可以吗？”他用自己的魔杖指了指可见的伤口。“请允许我。”

Credence似乎被他的提问吓到了，或者是因为他礼貌的举止，最终他还是点点头。Graves轻轻换了个姿势。他不是非常擅长治愈魔咒，他的杖芯是猫豹的毛，更擅长攻击咒、防御咒和移行咒。他在伊法魔尼念书的时候也没有对此特别上心，非常年轻的时候他就下定决心像先祖们一样成为一名傲罗。治疗魔法是支援、辅助系，他的能力足以协助一个同伴安全返回，但是无法处理一周前置之不理仍然时不时流血的感染伤。特别是用在一个默然者身上，一个胆战心惊、正字面意义上靠着Graves胳膊发抖的年轻人，一个Graves计划交给MACUSA的人。

他强迫自己将注意力集中在咒语上。“速速复原【2】。”他轻声吟唱，专注于词语的声调和节奏。大半咒语起到调和作用，刺激肉体重新拼接，再次凑成一个整体。Credence哆嗦起来，几绺黑烟再次涌现，Graves支撑的手加了分力安抚他。恢复这样严重的伤不会舒服，修复伤口时引发的热感十分炽烈。发炎的边缘收缩，伤口基本上完全合上了。

他继续有条不紊不地逐一处理，一共有五处伤口，两个在前胸，一处在后背，还有两处横穿前臂。Credence蜷缩着，默然者的本能徒劳地对抗魔法。那画面令Graves感到些许不适。

等到他完成治疗，Credence再次跌在他身上，被魔法耗尽能量，而所有的遭遇已足以令他不支。老天，他是那么瘦弱。即使因为几个月囚禁而消瘦虚弱，Graves依然能轻易把他挪到沙发上，他尽可能小心放轻动作。他抬起年轻男子的脚时正好看到默然者的脸。他对Credence看起来如此年轻而吃惊，他甚至不到二十岁。

咖啡机的过滤器开始鸣响，Graves挥挥魔杖丢了个无声咒。魔杖尖端有什么抓住他的注意力，他凑近观察。十四寸半长、黑檀木嵌银——魔杖尖端被暗红色弄脏了。他的手上也沾着Credence的血，是扶住他的时候沾到的。他隐隐苦涩地承认其中的讽刺意味。哦，他的手上沾着他的血，现在魔杖也沾上了，但只是字面意义。等到他把年轻人交给MACUSA，那个备受惊吓的默然者很快就会变回极具杀伤力的默默然，那么这个隐喻便实至名归。

他不能那么做，至少等个一天或者两天。足够Credence冷静下来，有机会听Graves解释清楚发生了什么、为什么默然者需要跟他们合作；足够时间想出办法，在交出他的时候，等待的不再只有死刑。Graves擦干净魔杖，随后去厨房洗手。三明治已经做好，汤也热了，但是他不想叫醒年轻人。他把盘子和马克杯放在茶几上。

他给自己倒了杯咖啡，坐进沙发对面的扶手椅里，不到半小时他的眼皮开始发沉。不管咖啡够不够浓，麻鸡的兴奋剂不足以对抗睡眠魔药。Graves勉强撑起上身指向天花板，“降敌陷阱【3】。”他低喃，如果有闯入者就会发出警报。睡眠魔药将他拉进梦乡时最后的想法是，不知他防御的到底是Grindelwald，还是MACUSA。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Dragon Barrel Brandy：龙桶白兰地，一种巫师白兰地的品牌，从1874年开始生产，该品牌已经有150年的历史。
> 
> 第一次出现是在电影《哈利波特与半血王子》电影中，在Harry Potter Limited Edition - A Guide to the Graphic Arts Department: Posters, Prints, andPublications from the Harry Potter Films 中有酒瓶的标签。
> 
> 【2】Vulnera sanentur，拉丁文，伤口愈合。哈6中Snape教授看到小哈用他创作的神锋无影伤到Draco时候用的恢复咒语。作为教授脑残粉，提供咒语发音的mp3：http://soundfxcenter.com/movies/harry-potter/8d82b5_HP_Severus_Snape_Vulnera_Sanentur_Sound_Effect.mp3
> 
> 【3】Cave inimicum，哈7中对帐篷施展的陷阱魔咒。同时也是本章的标题。


	3. 第三章 Percival

“Graves，Graves！PERCIVAL！”降敌陷阱的警报在Graves的脑海中启动,将他惊醒，随之而来的还有Sophie McIlvain呼唤他名字的声音。她站在门廊下，而且理所当然，Credence Barebone也醒了，青年被吓到了，又开始恐惧地发抖。

“该死，等一下！”他对Sophie大喊。他凑近Credence，“没事。”他蹲在年轻男子面前，边说边碰了碰对方的手臂。“你是安全的，我向你保证。”

颤抖停下了，但是Credence还是没有开口回话。

“待在这儿，我会施一个咒语以防我的同事看到你。”Credence再次点点头。如果不是前一晚的请求和致歉，Graves甚至无法肯定他到底会不会说话。

他退后一步，对着他想隐藏的空间画了个圈，轻声念出咒语，随后他去应门，撤销陷阱咒。凌冽的寒风直灌进红砖房。

“Sophie。”

“Percival，你从什么时候开始对自己的房子施这么严密的防护咒的？”

Graves呆愣地对着她眨了半天眼，试图弄明白Sophie到此的原因，强忍着扭回头查看隐藏咒是否生效、Credence是否再次变成能把整个街区的生物全部捣毁的黑烟。同时他开始意识到，睡眠魔药和咖啡混合使用，能够带来剧烈、凶猛的头痛。

“好吧。”Sophine继续，“鉴于你被下咒后关在自己的壁橱了长达五个月，确实有情可原。”

“是的。”他摇摇头提神，“Sophie，你为什么站在我的门前？”

她挑起眉，“因为现在是上午十点，而你没有出现在办公室。另外，我没办法通过飞路联系到你，我想是因为你给自己的房子设置了防御咒语，没有例外的降敌陷阱，真够绝的。”她上下打量他，两朵粉云飞上面颊。“而且你没穿衣服。”

Graves也跟着红了脸。他没穿。他太担忧怎么把Credence藏起来、如何安抚他冷静，只是套了件浴袍，所以他光着脚、半裸着站在门口。“是的，我打算今天休息。昨晚上没睡好。”本质上不算是个谎言。

“我能想象到原因。”Sophie皱了下脸，但是飞快地掩饰过去，Graves决定永远不要问她，其他傲罗恢复原貌之前他的房子到底是什么样子。“医院没告诉你不要回去工作？至少三周之类的？”

“我不打算休息三周，对着天花板发呆。”Graves嘟哝。

“一般人都有业余爱好。”

“Sophie。”

她露出痞痞的微笑，“很高兴我还能让你恼羞成怒。”

“我猜顶着我的面孔的种族优越论者没那么容易感染情绪。”该死，他不该说这些。他本应猜到她的笑容立刻会变成羞愧的表情。

“我很抱歉。”她低垂目光，摆弄身上的外套。“我应该知道，我以为——你在疏远我，以为你忘记了曾经答应跟我一起去看《空中城堡》【1】。我没想到……”

“没人会想到Grindelwald会到这里来。”梅林啊，那个疯狂的蠢货到底破坏了多少他的、他的朋友们的生活？“忘了吧，我们已经抓住他了，都过去了。”

她点点头，重新振作起来。“我会告诉其他人你今天休息，如果有需要一定让我知道。任何需要，我是认真的，Percival。”

“我会的。”Sophie转身打算离开，她抬起魔杖准备幻影移形，他叫住她。“Sophie，你和其他人还在训练对抗灵魂出窍？”

“是的，虽然你——他——”Sophie绷紧了，“梅林啊，我让那个男人——”她掩住嘴，“我还奇怪为什么你变得那么擅长！”

“Sophie，”他走出门，站在门廊上一只手放在她的肩膀上，试着忽视光裸的脚底板下混凝土冰冷的触感。“没事了，我——”他打算道歉，但是很快停下了。有用吗？“对其他人练习的时候，你必须试着不要像现在这样友善，施咒时不要提出警示。包括Tina Goldstein，她很灵活。”

她点点头，“我会的。”她再次微笑起来，状态稳定了一些。“好好休息。”Graves放开她，她很快幻影移行离开。他等了片刻，确保她没有去而复返，随后才进了屋，关门落锁。他挥挥魔杖，解除了隐藏咒语。

“那是谁？”Credence轻声说，他不喜欢他的Graves先生有其他朋友，其他任何能够向对待Credence一样轻易碰触的人。至少他的……这个Graves先生不可以。会有两个人吗？这不是他的Graves先生。这个人看起来更加……和善，或许，但是Credence发现他有时候看他的神色充满困惑，仿佛Credence是个陌生人。但他去看了，即使在Credence伤害他、背叛他之后还是去教堂废墟……

想得过于入迷，他只听到Graves先生的后半句，“——phie Mcllvan，她是一个朋友，一个同事。”Credence一开始没注意到另一个男人几乎是半裸的，直到门口的金发女士提起。他被吓坏了，担心Graves先生会把他交给那些伤害他的人，但是Credence现在无法不去注意他。他比Credence强壮，比他高，比他的肩膀宽，而且他也受伤了。伤不重，左臂和右臂各有一处小伤，最狰狞的一道伤口从后背正中划向腰侧，一直延伸到腰带下直达大腿前侧。他在看。一直在看，但是他的头突然因为内疚和惊慌而抽痛起来，他别开头，呼吸因恐惧而变得艰辛，他的视野开始变得模糊、重叠。

“Credence？”他再次听到Graves先生的声音，男人蹲在他的面前。“Credence，我要你呼吸。”呼吸，呼吸应该很简单，应该可以轻松服从。那是在他把一切都搞砸以后Graves先生对他唯一的要求。Credence开始呼吸。呼吸。他的视野稳定了，开始恢复正常。

Graves先生如释重负地叹了口气，而且再次露出那种无助的茫然表情。他站起来，“你想吃早餐吗？”他问，Credence因为这个主意开始流口水。他搞不懂为什么这么快会有另一份餐食。如果说好是贪婪的表现，但是……他最后还是点点头。Graves先生上楼而不是去厨房，Credence终于有机会看看周围。即使从内部，他也能分辨出这里是跟他的妈妈住处截然不同的纽约城。他走到窗边，向外望去，褐砾石建筑鳞次栉比，在高大灌木的掩映下向远处延伸，Credence认不出他们在哪里，这是那种他们刚打算发传单警察就会出现，及其礼貌（或粗鲁）地询问他们是否可以离开的街区。

再看室内的陈设，深棕色实木地板铺满整层楼，一座巨大的带木质壁炉架的壁炉坐落桌尾在房间的另一侧。Credence昨晚睡觉的沙发是某种黑色光滑的布料，还有两把配套的扶手椅，隔着樱桃木的咖啡桌遥遥相对。桌子上放着一瓶什么酒——Credence无法分辨——妈说酒精是罪孽，烈酒为甚。她之所以拥戴肖议员，就是因为对方是禁酒令的忠实拥趸，以“清除城市恶习”为口头禅，即便如此……Credence摇摇头，甩开那些情绪——黑暗、嗡鸣、愤怒和羞愧。

在楼上，Graves先是换上了衣服，然后去书房里找他在伊法魔尼念书时候的旧魔咒课本，翻到食物制作的章节。他已经很久没下过厨了，只有他一个人的时候看起来完全没有必要，所以复习一下有备无患。他的薪水足以在任何想要的时候支付豪华餐厅的美食，而其他时候最简单的就能满足他的需求。看完咒语他下楼走进厨房，厨房的地板与其他处不同，奶油色的瓷砖取代了实木地板。玻璃橱门的橱柜是与客厅成套的樱桃木制成的。一应器具相对较新，但是Graves自己会第一个承认，大部分归功于除了咖啡机其他的几乎没什么机会使用。经过起居室，他注意到Credence大概晚上起过夜，因为茶几上的三明治和汤不见了。年轻人因为食物和睡眠脸色好了很多，也没有在Graves睡觉的时候破窗而逃，Graves心里因为这些而隐隐感到满足。

还是有一个小问题。稍有风吹草动，Credence还是会向默默然转化，而Graves又必须告知对方“我不认识你”。究竟该怎么做，同时保证他和Credence的安全？没人能提供支援，他必须诚实，因为Credence信任他，另外在把他转交MACUSA的时候Graves也需要Credence的信任。

他指挥鸡蛋、黄油和熏肉从冰箱里出来，开始煎蛋和肉。肉碰到热油发出的香味开始弥散整个一楼，Credence差点被美味抓进厨房。Graves忍俊不禁，“饿了？”另一个人无言地点头。“你喝咖啡？还是茶？”

“茶，Graves先生。”Credence的回答比耳语大不了多少。“对妈来说咖啡太昂贵了。”

这是昨晚之后Credence说过最长的话，所以Graves把它当做一种鼓励。“那么等一下我会再烧点儿水泡茶。”银餐具从橱柜里飞出来，安置在桌子上，见此情景Credence跳了起来，惊恐得移不开眼。“没关系。”Graves嘴上安抚，但实际上却改成用手端来盘子和汤碗。“我太习惯用魔法做事了。”

Credence咽了口唾沫，脸上卑微的渴望稍纵即逝。“是——是的，Graves先生。”

Graves叹了口气，给自己倒了杯咖啡，又帮Credence倒了茶，然后坐在他的对面。“我可以请你帮我做件事吗，Credence？”年轻男子绷紧了，梅林啊，Graves无法确定自己是否想要搞清楚Grindelwald让他做过什么。“你可以叫我Percival吗？”

“Perci——”

“Percival，我的意思是……”他不打算解释Grindelwald，至少不是现在。“我们认识多久了？”

“五——五个月。”

五个月，所以Grindelwald得到他的面孔以后立刻就找到了Credence。他什么时候知道他是默然者的？“诶，你不觉得在我们认识五个月之后你应该用教名称呼我吗？”

“如果你想让我叫的话。”

梅林啊，Credence是那么迟疑，那么害怕。鸡蛋、煎肉和吐司都准备好了，他将一盘递给青年。“吃吧。”Credence不需要他再重复一遍，吃得好像怕有人把盘子拿走一样——而过去也许恰恰如此。Graves的动作相对慢了很多，一边喝咖啡一边思考问题。他需要一个即使Credence失控也不会伤到其他人的地方——而且更重要的是不会被其他的巫师或麻鸡目击。等到他吃完的时候，他想到一个主意——他瞥了眼Credence破破烂烂的衣服。青年恐怕在失控前就被冻死了。

“我可以修复那些吗？”Graves问道，他比了比破碎的衣服。Credence顿了一会儿，很快点头应许，一个咒语碰到他的衣服至少比一身破洞来的要好。盘子飞到水池发生一阵轻响，他深吸一口气。

“Credence，你知道当你失控的时候会发生什么吗？”

Credence艰难地吞咽。“我伤害了别人。”

Graves点点头，“而且看起来发生的时机正好是你恐惧或愤怒的时候，你和我需要谈谈，我想……我要说的话可能会让你非常非常恐惧、非常非常愤怒。我是否可以带你去某个当你失控时不会伤害到其他人的地方呢？”

Credence点点头。Graves打算拉住他的胳膊幻影移行,但是他顿住了。那些衣服对于纽约冬天来说还远远不够，他挥挥手，从壁橱里召唤来一件不穿的大衣。“穿上。”他把大衣披在Credence的肩膀上。外套太大了，挂在Credence的肩膀上，几乎两边各大出一寸，袖子差点盖住指节。年轻人穿着他的衣服，整个被盖住的样子，给他带来无法解释的愉悦感。帮青年整理领子的时候，他无法不注意手指不小心擦过Credence下巴的触感。

Credence整个脸都红了，低着头不看他，而Graves自己也突然觉得脸颊发烫。“不管怎么说，抓紧我的胳膊。”话音多低的那一刻他幻影移行。

 

他们在一块牧场的腹地显形，数年前Graves追逐一个魔法生物走私贩子来过这里。Credence目瞪口呆，突然转换到又冷又刮风的场景把他吓呆了。他见过Graves先生——不，Percival——曾经做过，消失在空气里，但是他从未带他一起离开。全新的经历、全新的名字——Percival——在他的胸中爆开一团温热，期许这个他无比崇拜的男人真正原谅了他。他再次碰触他了，就像过去一样，碰到领子下的面颊。Credence知道Percival想要表现善意，但并不是说他会满足Credence绝望、罪恶的渴望。哪怕只是想象那样强大、冷静、地位崇高的人，会像Credence般病态、扭曲都是可笑的。

但是他说他想要跟他谈会令他不快的话题。他是不是生气了？但是他把自己的外套借给他，上面残留着微弱的香料和烟火的香气，一定是Percival的须后水味。

Credence把脸埋下去，将领口拉紧。他希望——既然会被惩罚，那么说什么他都不会脱掉这件衣服。“先——Percival。”他说，希望另一个男人能因为他记得正确的称谓而高兴起来。“你打算跟我谈什么？”

“你知道我是一个巫师，对吧？我会魔法，还有很多跟我一样的人。”

上帝，是的，上帝，他知道。世界上真的存在一个地方，像他一样的人不会被当做怪胎，但是……他们看到他还用魔杖指着他，将他撕成碎片。从未有过那么疼的经历，即使十岁那年妈最暴怒时也没有，她那次打他后背的时候把一根木棍打断了，然后冷酷地索要他的皮带继续。他甚至不知道如何再次把自己拼凑完整，他们还要他吗？会接受他吗？还是说他们也会把他当做应该被打倒的怪胎、怪物？“是的，我知道，你答应——”

痛苦的困惑表情再次出现。“我没有——”Percival顿住了，“你目睹过一些巫师的能力，但是还有其他你没见过的。有一种魔药——叫做‘复方汤剂’，现在这个不重要——能让一个巫师变成别的样子。改变他们的形体，把他们变成其他人。”

为什么Percival告诉他这些？恐惧在Credence的心里越筑越高，仿佛另一个男人说的话突然令他如置寒冰，即使身上还套着那件大了一号的外套也于事无补。

“就发生在我身上，一个从欧洲来的黑巫师来到纽约，他囚禁了我，为了使用那个魔药把我关了几个月。他在找你，因为你是默然者。你非常强大、不可思议的强大，他想要利用你，利用你的能力。Credence，我……我们在昨晚前从未见过彼此，你曾经说过话的人是Gell——”

从未真正相遇。那个他知道的Graves先生，那个安抚他、拥抱他、治愈他的伤口的人——是一个骗子、一个叛徒、一个“欧洲来的黑巫师”。想要利用他，利用他无法控制的毁灭性力量。那些词语在他脑海里回荡，嗡嗡作响。不单单是因为他的失败，因为他变得毫无价值才攻击他。Graves先生从未认真对待他，从未打算帮助他，从未在意过。他隐约听到Percival——另一个Graves先生，非Graves先生——在说话。“Credence，Credence，求你……”除了同情之外别无他物。对悲伤、病态的怪胎，那个爬回来找一个根本就不认识的陌生人，产生的同情和困惑。

Credence把自己撕裂成愤怒和悲痛。

“该死！”默默然冲过他几秒前站立的沼泽旁，傲罗的本能令Graves在千钧一发之际幻影移行躲过一劫，倒在几码外的泥里。好吧，看来是不幸失败了。他说的太含糊了，语焉不详、犹豫不决，试图让Credence搞明白，好吧——青年了解的很清楚，非常透彻。

他跑回原本站的地方，但是默默然已经在湿地上留下一道道痕迹，觉醒后制造的巨大、可怕的焦痕。看到Credence变形后的破坏力，他倒吸一口冷气。梅林，多么强大的能量！多么可怕的摧毁力！Graves曾经读过MACUSA关于默默然在纽约肆虐破坏的报告，但是亲眼目睹又另当别论。令人毛骨悚然。他跟着默默然幻影显形，反复检查消除踪迹然后再次移形，即使在这样的过程中他也无法停止疯狂的思考。

他真的能在MACUSA确保Credence的安全吗？组织内部存在分歧，有一些极端分子可能会像Grindelwald一样利用他，打算以毒攻毒。还有一些人只是简单地想要铲除威胁。也许会有一些赞同他的人存在，认为Credence需要帮助。然而最终，Graves会对事态的发展起到至关重要的影响，作为魔法安全部的部长，Credence的所做所为在他的管辖范围内，除非Seraphina Picquery或者国际巫师联盟将他解职。除非调查部拒绝听他的证词，某个无关紧要的英国人能解除让Credence变得危险的部分。除非有人觉得Credence的存在不仅仅是威胁那么简单，决定自己把他堵在小巷里施咒抹杀。不够滴水不漏的回答，不够面面俱到的决定，都是拿Credence的生命和自由冒险。

大概过了一小时，Credence终于放慢了速度。Graves不得不在他面前显形，用尽全部力量施展一个护盾魔法，压制默默然变回原本的形态，阻止它横冲直撞跑出牧场范围进入居住区。

默默然颓然倒下，留下Credence倒在一片泥泞之中，痛苦得仿佛心已经破碎了。“Credence？”Graves凑过去，长时间的追逐也令他同样精疲力尽。

“为什么你还要跟我说话？”青年喘着气说，“你怎么能不恨我？”

“因为那个？”Graves指指他的身后。“我……是的，那很可怕，但那不是你的错。”他完全不理会污泥跪在他的旁边，手搭在青年的肩膀上。

“但是我——”

“你想要伤害我吗？伤害纽约其他人？”

“不！我不想！我发誓我——”Credence从泥里面爬起来，坐正了直勾勾地看向他，湿润而绝望的双眼。

“我相信你。”Graves说。“Credence，成为默然者不是你的错。”他记得十岁生日的早晨有多么快乐。他一晚没睡等待伊法魔尼的猫头鹰，快到黎明的时候还是倒了下去，等到他醒来的时候信封就摆在他的膝盖上。那个夏天是他记忆中最美好的时刻，选择魔杖时爬上手臂的暖意永远刻画在记忆最深处。“魔法应该是美妙的事，你的一人都在被人灌输痛恨自己的一部分，还有……”他比了比身后留下的焦痕。“本来应该有人找到你、帮助你，这一切都不该发生。”

“他——他答应过，如果我满足他的要求，那么我就能成为一个巫师。我——我会安全，会得到自由……”他的话撕扯着Graves的心。他坐在新泽西北部的沼泽里，跟有史以来唯一一个在青春期后存活下来的默然者，那个曾经在纽约肆虐杀害了至少三个他认识的人，那个几乎将整个巫师世界暴露的人在一起，而他现在心里所能想到的只有Credence该有多么孤独。因为Gellert Grindelwald曾经是他最后的庇佑，自由和幸福。

“我很抱歉。”Graves轻声说，他把啜泣的青年紧紧拥在胸前。“我知道你多么渴望他答应给予你的，而我感到万分抱歉。”他的致歉与Credence的遭遇相比是那么微不足道。仿佛惊弓之鸟的青年被破坏、被背叛、被利用，被无法想象的武器贯穿。他绝不可能将Credence交给MACUSA，哪怕有一丁点儿威胁到青年生命的时候都不行。他凑得更近，声音更加轻柔，直接对着Credence的耳朵说：“但是我向你保证，把你想要的一切都给你。你听到我说的话了吗，Credence？我保证。你会安全，会得到自由，永远都不必再担惊受怕，只要我还有一口气在。”

Credence安静了很久。“……他也跟我保证过，而他只是想利用我。怎么……我该怎么相信你告诉我的？”他说。

Graves摸摸他的头发，“因为我会证明，”他说，“你不需要相信我的话，我来证明。你会给我时间吗？”

又是一阵沉默，Graves能感觉到Credence在反复思量，思考是否再次相信，最后他还是轻轻点了点头。“好吧，我会的。”他悄声说。暖意席卷了Graves，一如魔杖选择了他的时刻一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Castles in the Air ，百老汇音乐剧，1926年开幕。
> 
> 译者有话要说：
> 
> 部长在这篇文里真的是太棒了，那么温暖、那么体贴，面对一个陌生人不仅仅简单的怜悯，为了Credence思前想后，做出那么多牺牲，已经远远超出收拾烂摊子的范畴。特别是最后他绕着新泽西沼泽追默默然，最后跟Credence一起跪在泥里安抚他，情真意切地许诺时候简直把我萌化了！特别是他置身那样的环境心中只有一个念想就是，Gredence该有多么孤独啊！我整个人都不好了啊啊啊啊啊啊！部长大人怎么那么软！
> 
> 而Credence部分，铺垫是一点一点潜移默化的，可以在这章中Sophie出场时候隐约感觉到独占欲，还有他对Percival暗生情愫又觉得罪恶到无法面对的部分。后面着更多笔墨，人物性格也会越来越丰满。关于对Credence身形的描写（比Percival更瘦小）应该是为了显示他备受虐待和伛偻，因为几章后部长就注意到他也没有那么矮。也或许是为了证明“豆芽好是部长养的好”的道理。Credence暴动再次变为默默然不仅仅是因为得知老盖冒充Graved先生欺骗他，更重要的是，他觉得前一刻还在却解自己不能想象如此崇高的人会有跟他一样扭曲的情感，而后一刻证明仅仅是怜悯而产生的绝望。
> 
> 最后一段得到Credence回应的部长仿佛被魔杖选择般被暖意笼罩，暗示着两人命运的邂逅，注定被互相吸引息息相关的未来。这真的太棒了！ 


	4. 第四章 丝绸衬里

Credence和Graves在寒冷的湿地上坐了很久，最后Credence开口道：“我们可以回你家吗， Percival——先生？”Credence问。寒冷和疲惫令他不住发抖，Graves立刻答应，抓住他的胳膊幻影移形。他没有对他的称谓太过纠结，Percival先生是个开始，一个好的开始，同时对Graves自己来说，这个称呼虽然算不上舒服，但是依然在可喜范围内。

他们到达的时候，Graves低头看了看他们泥泞的衣服，从楼上召唤了浴袍和洗衣篮。“我必须回去把那些痕迹清理干净。”他说，“你能换上这件，再把脏衣服放进篮子里面吗？”

Credence点点头，“我会的。”

Graves幻影移形回到牧场，仔细修复默默然破坏的地方。通常这种大规模修复工程需要一组傲罗——显然他的部门已经在上一次Credence失控后，被城市修复工作累垮了。Graves在只有自己一个人的情况下，恢复横穿整个沼泽的焦痕花了两个半小时。等到结束的时候，他的鞋子和裤子已经被泥水浸透了，寒意害他无法停止颤抖，筋疲力尽到甚至无法用魔法给自己取暖。他直接移行到卧室，挥挥魔杖召唤洗衣篮。

听到楼上Percival的脚步声前，Credence差点儿就睡着了。他差点儿错过洗衣篮突然浮起来漂上楼去的情形。很古怪，如果诚实地说，他怎么能那么轻易就接受那样做家务的事实。Credence回想他们在沼泽里的对话。

“你想伤害我吗？伤害纽约其他人？”他没有，不是么？当Graves先生，不，Gell什么Grindle什么——名字不要紧，他甚至没注意听。另一个Graves先生曾经说他是个哑炮，毫无价值，他被自己撕成碎片，放任毫无思想、嗡鸣的默默然伤害别人，只为换取自己消散、不再感受的机会。而Percival信任他。即使不是那个他曾经认识的Graves先生，即使从未给过他任何承诺，他依然愿意相信他。

然后Percival对他许诺——一个毫无保留、无需交换条件的承诺。“你会安全，会得到自由，永远都不必再担惊受怕，只要我还有一口气在。”上帝啊，Credence想要相信他。他是那么美好、和善，即使面对过他内心最邪恶的一面。他甚至希望有什么条件，一些他力所能及的事，一种证明自己价值的方式，去偿还、报答Percival。他住在他的房子里，吃他的食物，仰赖他的帮助。

茶。想法突然而至，他记得另一个男人被泥浆浸透、疲惫不堪的样子，而且还是三个小时前，他没从牧场回来的时候。虽然跟对方的信任和仁慈相比那么微不足道，但是至少是他力所能及的事。

Graves施咒清洗衣物和自己后下楼，Credence不在起居室里。他瞥了眼厨房，看到青年小心地倒满马克杯。

“我泡了茶。”

“谢谢你。”Graves真诚地回答，牧场的寒意还没放弃折磨他的骨头。“能找到要用的东西吗？”

“茶叶和茶壶，但是我不知道你是否喜欢在茶里放糖。”Credence回答，“或者是牛奶。” 

“加糖不加奶，你呢？”Graves回答，他从橱柜里拿出糖。

“……清茶，妈从不买糖。”

Graves忍住听到青年遭遇时的畏缩反应。“哦，非常欢迎你在你的茶里放任何喜欢的东西，牛奶在冰箱里。”他坐在Credence对面，往茶里加了些糖喝了一口。

然后是平和、友好、令人享受的沉默，几乎算是。诚实地说，这是长久以来Graves在自己公寓里（好吧，自觉地）待的最长的时间。他经常工作到深夜，只是回家吃晚餐、睡觉、读当天的幽灵报，最后睡觉。偶然地，Sophie会缠着他一起去看他最喜欢的麻鸡音乐剧，有些时候他会去新英格兰探望家人，仅此而已。有人陪伴，特别是与工作无关的情况，陌生却令人愉悦。

Credence最后开口，指了指厨房角落里的洗衣盆，他的衬衫正在自行绞干，泥水留进盆里。“我希望我也能那样洗衣服，如果用手要洗上一天。”

“对你来说学习那种咒语还太早了，小时候如果在玩耍的时候把衣服弄脏，我的母亲会让我们用手洗干净。我记得洗衣服的时间仿佛能持续到永远。”

“你也有兄弟姐妹？”把家务琐事当做惩罚，听起来实在令他费解，但是他想要知道更多有关巫师的事，他们是怎么生活的。如果足够诚实的话，他更想知道Percival的一切。如果……Percival不是他曾经了解的Graves先生的话。

“Elaine，是我的妹妹，她比我小三岁。她已经结婚了，有一个十一岁的女儿，叫做Isode。我还曾经有个弟弟，他叫Cador，他比我小六岁。”

“发生了什么？”Credence轻声问。

“他在1915年去世，他非常擅长魔法，他最喜欢历史。英国在打仗，而他完全不在意，为了能在英国魔法部得到职位兴奋得要命，卢西塔尼亚沉没的时候他就在船上。”【1】

“我很抱歉。”

Graves耸耸肩。“那是十一年前的事了，我已经不会再感到烦恼了。”得知消息的时候，悲伤和愤怒令他几乎感觉不到呼吸。愤怒于那些杀害他小弟弟的德国人；愤怒于Cador是个傻瓜；愤怒于他离开他，把继承Graves家的任务丢在他一个人身上，在他深入骨髓地知道他注定失败以后。他为国家那么快就宣战而感到愤怒，为MACUSA谨小慎微不愿破坏保密公约而愤怒。他曾经亲自去伦敦，想要寻找一个滋事泄愤的途径，而……Theseus Scamander的事就那么发生了，所以他有时候会怀疑他是否应该为弟弟的回忆感到庆幸。

沉迷往事毫无用处。话题就这样沉寂了，Graves看到Credence的目光再次回到洗衣上。他观察了一阵没有提问，仿佛在思考。反正也没什么坏处。没有人握着没有选定他们的魔杖时还能强大有力，哪怕Credence真的用得了魔杖，并且选择付诸什么令人费解的暴力行为的话，Graves也懂得足够多的无杖魔法将魔杖召唤回他手里。退一万步讲，就算这也失败了，他还可以从肉体上轻易战胜Credence。他从口袋里掏出魔杖，轻轻翻转，将把手那边递给Credence。

“给你。”

Credence呆呆地盯着魔杖，“什么？”

“如果你想的话，”Graves耸耸肩，坚定地递出魔杖。“挥一下，什么都不会发生，这是我的魔杖，所以你用不会那么顺利，也许你可以搞出一些火花。”

“但是我……”Credence想要伸手，但还是胆怯地收了回去。

“没关系，无需害怕。”Graves等了很久，魔杖一直伸着，他打算收回来的时候，Credence从他手里接了过去。“这样，挥舞一下，也许可以对着起居室，以防你打出火花。”

Credence的手在颤抖，他能听到脑袋里妈的声音，一面是对巫师有罪的斥责一面是另一个Graves先生的恶言恶语，“你是个哑炮，我们第一次见面的时候我就闻到了。”他瑟缩了，黑烟从Graves的魔杖尖端冒出来，Credence发出一声惊呼，魔杖脱手而出掉在地上。

“诶，那……”Percival站起来绕过桌子捡起魔杖的时候，Credence仿佛听到他声音中隐藏的警告意味。

“我很抱歉，我……”Percival这次绝对不会再相信他，他视若宝贵的东西，却被邪恶玷污。他一直都是危险的，逃不过——

“没关系。”Percival拍拍他的膝盖，捡起自己的魔杖。“我想……对绝大多数男巫和女巫来说，当他们选择魔杖的时候，心中是兴奋、欣喜的。诚然，我想我得到魔杖那天是我生命中最幸福的日子。”他惆怅地露出微笑，显然已经陷入回忆中。Credence不得不咽下炽热的渴望，转而思考甜蜜的家庭，心无旁骛。Percival还在继续说，“再试试，但是想想其他美好的事物。”

Credence照做。他想到四月的某一天，所有人手里都拿着小册子，而他能够穿过苏厄德公园一路看着其他小朋友玩耍慢慢回家。他想到曾经有一次，在Chastity还没有成为他们母亲的翻版时，一个路人送给她一小捧从小摊上买来的蜜饯坚果。他们分享了馈赠，并且发誓绝不告诉母亲，那是数月中Credence第一次没有饿着肚子上床睡觉。他想到Percival蹲伏在他的脚边，微暖的手放在他的膝盖上，唇畔挂着温暖的微笑。

蓝色和金色的火花从杖尖冒出来，他大笑起来，又惊又喜。“瞧！”

梅林啊，Credence脸上的喜悦是多么有感染力。Graves抓紧他的膝盖。“看到了？你毕竟是个巫师。”他等待着火花燃烧殆尽，然后收回他的魔杖。回到座位上的时候他清醒过来，他沉默地搅拌杯子里的茶。只能勉强算是巫师，没有魔杖的Credence算什么巫师呢？有声望的魔杖制作师需要报备购买记录，任何久负盛名的魔杖商店听到“Credence Barebone”的名字都会对着他们撒盐。没有任何好办法能不引起MACUSA的注意。有天赋与否，只要没有魔杖，Credence比哑炮好不到哪里去。或许，更糟，因为他的魔力已经开始腐朽。是否会随着时间流逝发酵？

“我不认为我能学会，我能吗？”Credence小心地说。

“我……”Graves顿住了，他想对他坦诚相对，“我不是教授，而且用别人的魔杖学习有难以逾越的鸿沟。” Gellert Grindelwald显然不在此列，Graves咽下苦涩的回忆。Grindelwald可能是世界上顶尖的巫师，声望紧随Seraphina Picquery和霍格沃茨的Albus Dumbledore之后。“你不……能完全控制自己的魔力，现在不是给你一根自己魔杖的最佳时机。”Credence看起来很失落，而Graves憎恨这种感觉。“但是我们可以试试。”

他们尝试了，Graves倍加小心，哪怕Credence有任何挫败或愤怒的苗头，他都会立刻停止课程。过程十分艰难，Graves几乎无法回忆起他的第一堂魔咒课，自从他可以轻松施展漂浮升空已经过去超过二十年了。Credence一边控制情绪一边艰难学习，心中满怀信念，努力客服使用他人魔杖的障碍。他们大约学了一刻钟，Graves叫停，并许诺他们晚一些再继续。

Credence换上已经清洗干净的旧衣服，Graves又做了汤和三明治作为晚餐。“我已经有好几年没用过烹饪相关的魔法了。”他歉意地说，“早上我还特意复习了咒语，虽然能事半功倍，但你还是必须搞清楚自己要做什么。”而且他有六个月没补充过库存了，但是……

“我大概可以做，” Credence自告奋勇。“我一直帮妈妈给街上的孩子做饭，但是我不会……”他没有继续说下去，Graves知道他指的是魔法。

“好啦，可以让我来，只要告诉我你需要削皮还是剁碎，或者其他的。”魔法提示他，如果Credence的衣服再洗下去就要碎成片了。“明天是周六，我们为什么不去杂货铺给你买几件衣服呢？”他们可以去远离第二萨勒姆那边的麻鸡百货商店和食杂店，绝对安全。

“我没办法回报你。”Credence低着头艰难地说。

“别担心，”魔法安全部长的薪水十分优渥，在上西区轻松购买一栋褐砾石房，还有很多富裕。偶尔购买龙桶白兰地、远远超出他的妹妹允许范围外惯坏他的外甥女，除此之外，他没有任何其他嗜好。“只要不用吃我自己做的东西，就是最好的回报方式了。”

 

第二天，Graves先带他去食杂店，然后又去梅西百货，那里的规模应该能为Credence提供掩护。他不得不向Credence再三保证他能担负得起商品的价格。他们买了衬衫、短裤、袜子还有一根皮带——虽然Credence拿起一根黑色的皮带时，Graves不得不走开片刻，因为那让他回忆起在教堂的发现。

等到挑选外套的时候，Graves注意到Credence正在看一件好看的单排扣海军呢大衣【2】。布料是精纺黑色羊毛呢的，剪裁修身，以酱紫色的丝绸为衬里。Graves感觉到自己的领口下，法兰绒衬里的触感。在寒冷的纽约冬季愈进深冬时，Credence或许会更喜爱它的存在。袖口两侧各有四颗设计独特的仿古黄铜扣，那是件非常好看的外套——虽然价格不菲，但是物有所值

“喜欢那件吗？”Graves问。

“不需要。”Credence回答。他看起来充满罪恶感，向一件更薄更朴实的大衣走去。让Percival给他买这些已经非常不好了，喜欢那样的东西是贪婪和骄纵。

“那不是回答。”

Credence缩着肩膀，驼背更加严重。“花你的钱已经非常不道德了。”

Graves从衣架上取下衣服，递给他，“就当做是满足我。”

外套非常合身，把Credence瘦削的身形映衬得纤长而时髦。连Credence自己都忍不住露出微笑，青年用拇指反复描摹铜扣上的图案。边缘有一圈凸起的波浪形设计，模糊的触感从皮肤上一直传到心里。

“你喜欢吗？”

Credence无声地点头，Graves开始意识到那是青年不愿意承认或者应承时的表现。

“Credence，我还能把钱花在其他什么人身上？”Graves问，“我赚的钱远远超过我需要的，而且今年我已经给外甥女买了一只猫头鹰。”哦，梅林啊，Izzy。已经过去五个月了，她应该告诉他——她的信。他在家里没有找到一封来自她的信，那个该死的种族优越论者拿走了Izzy写给Perce舅舅的信。他的胃突然绞痛起来，担心Grindelwald是否已经写过回信了。天哪，他应该尽快写信给Elaine。

Graves知道Credence没那么容易被说服，所以他打算另辟蹊径。“三周后就是圣诞节了，就当做……提前的礼物吧。”

Credence沉默了很久，最后点了点头。“好吧。”妈从未给过他们圣诞礼物，当然那不是重点。重点是，他们不配得到圣子的垂怜。但是他知道其他人会准备礼物，而且看到当他同意时Percival脸上的神情，一切都是值得的。更何况，就算他多么不愿意承认，外套是多么好看，穿上后是多么温暖，他看起来甚至值得引起其他人的注意了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Lusitania，卢西塔尼亚号（1907---1915）长239.8米、宽26.9米，载客2165人，隶属于英国卡纳德航运公司（Cunard Line）。皇家邮轮卢西塔尼亚号（RMS Lusitania），是一艘英国豪华客船，1915年5月7日在爱尔兰外海被德国潜艇U-20击沉，造成共1198人死亡。由于伤亡者中包括大量美国人，卢西塔尼亚号的沉没同齐默曼电报事件一道成为美国参加一战的导火索。
> 
> 【2】peacoat，海军呢大衣，第一次出现是在大约18世纪初的英国皇家海军见习船员身上。双排扣呢绒大衣“peacoat”来自于荷兰语“Pijjekker”，意为“coarse wool”粗劣的毛衣。在英语发音中，它的读音逐渐变为 “pea-jacket”，再演变为如今的“pea-coat”。这些士兵从一个港口到达另一个港口，从而影响到越来越多的欧洲舰队喜欢穿上这种功能性外套。它的法文名“caban”来自于被阿拉伯语“gag”（斗篷，束腰外衣）所演变出来的西西里岛语“cabbanu”。从此双排扣大衣开始了它的纵横大西洋之旅，直至1881年被美国海军所用。在此之前，它一直都是官方海军装备。如果我没记错，Ezra有一个系列的写真是穿着黑色单排扣peacoat拍的。所以大家可以搜一下图脑补一下小锅盖版。


	5. 第五章 我们不允许失误

星期日平静地过去了。Credence做了某种炖牛肉，Graves用魔法帮他把马铃薯和胡萝卜削皮切块。Credence走进厨房祷告的时候，Graves坐下来读报纸，假装没有注意到的样子。他们又试了一次漂浮咒，还是失败了，Graves不得不去书房里翻找其他课本，看看是否能提供帮助。等他找出课本时，Graves向他的高级变形学课本求助，终于能把他的沙发变成一张还算说得过去的床。

第二天是星期一，Graves不得不回去工作。平心而论，他的同事大概以为他还会再休息一天——上周五是近一年半以来他第一次休息。他还要跟Tina Goldstein谈谈。他告诉Credence待在家里，可以看任何想要的书，做任何想吃的东西。想到青年一个人在他的公寓，他就忍不住产生强烈的焦虑，但是又没有更好的选择。

值得庆幸的是，工作忙碌到没时间担心Credence。Graves需要加快速度赶上进度，了解过去五个月的形势变化。Grindelwald撰写后归档的报告需要重新整理，还要给Goldstein复职。一个外交部好管闲事的巫师来访。在几周后将把Grindelwald转交到阿兹卡班，等待国际巫师联盟审判。日期需要商酌，他们需要Graves选择一队能够胜任交接任务的傲罗。然而，Graves自己并不打算参加。

“魔法部有些……恼火，我们可以这样说，你……或者说，你的仿冒者试图处死一名英国公民。毕竟，他的哥哥还是战争英雄。”那个男人用轻蔑的语气说。

“我非常清楚我差点儿处死Newt Scamander，我曾经跟Theseus打过交道，”Graves一边罗列名单一边低吼。如果外交关系的工作就是比较外交事故，那么他会让他们满意。“私下里。那个疯子顶着我的脸如此轻易就能接近每一位大使，也令我感到‘有些恼火’。他就是想让我们暴露，巫师间战争产生的巨大破坏不亚于默默然爆发。”

男人的脸色有些苍白。Graves递给他名单。“给你，McIlvain作为领队，如果你想要重新修订安全草案的话，欢迎随时回来。”直率地说，那才是他们的当务之急。

下午的时候，调查部发布了一条声明。在过去几周，他们寻找了任何可以获得的信息，研究默默然和其弱点。提醒大家注意超龄默然者，他很可能还活着。他们找到Credence在某处的图片，魔法部全体成员都应该小心。该死，那只会让情况变得比现在更复杂，隐瞒MACUSA窝藏Credence意味着他公然抗命。更严重的是，他的行为等同于叛国无异。

新消息害Graves有些走神，差点儿错过日程安排。原计划聆听私人傲罗队的简报，事件发生后他们会进行一些日常魔法防御战术演习，至少目前看来能抵抗灵魂出窍。他迟到了，但是当他快要到办公室的时候听到说话声。他叹了口气，立刻认出说话的人——Taylor Oakhurst，他是位优秀的巫师，尤其擅长变形学。他本来可以轻松在调查部得到职位，但是他却选择成为一名傲罗。他还是一位天生的阿尼马格斯，可以自如变化成苍鸮。往好的方面想，他的能力使他成为宝贵人才，特别是在刑侦和监控方面。而糟糕的是——就像现在，显然非常糟糕——是个口若悬河的自大王。

“搞不懂为什么我们还要继续，我们中绝大多数都能轻松躲开，除了Goldstein，而且只有她听话，因为Graves觉得不好’——”

“灵魂出窍。”Graves憎恨黑魔法引发的病态炽热，使他不稳定的右腿蹒跚起来。这次的后遗症比以往任何时候都要来得严重，但是他必须声明重点。他走进房间，向僵立的Oakhurst走去。其实不需要念出咒语来施咒，但是他这次特意念了出来。他只是想要再次强调。

“把魔杖放在地板上。”

他瞥了一眼，Oakhurst已经完成指令。

“到这里来。”

Oakhurst服从。

“转过去，跪下。”

Oakhurst继续照办，Graves把杖尖顶在他的后颈上，可以轻松施展致命咒语的地方。这时他才解除另一个傲罗身上的咒语。Graves握魔杖的手轻轻发抖，他能感觉到汗从脖子后面留下来。以前施展灵魂出窍从未消耗这么大……当然，他也从未真的发挥过魔咒的效果。

“你可以抵抗，Oakhurst，因为你在跟你的同事演习。他们会警示你，不会真的伤害你。”Graves的声音非常轻柔、非常冷静。他收回魔杖，看向其他人。“我们需要做得更好，Gellert Grindelwald顶替我长达五个月，却没有一个人识破。他宣布一名傲罗和英国国际友人的死刑，却没有人提出质疑。非常幸运，他只是对默然者感兴趣，关于那个默然者顺便说一句，Goldstein是唯一一个注意到古怪，或者觉得值得观察的人。Grindelwald每周向Seraphina Picquery书写简报。如果他想杀死她或者控制她，真的有人会提出疑义进行调查吗？”

房间里安静得可怕。

“我们是傲罗，我们不允许犯错。如果我们出现失误，就会有人死去。”施灵魂出窍是个糟透了的主意。让他的心跳加速，胃部痉挛。他的脑子里开始响起Grindelwald念咒语的声音，他的胫骨绝望地抽痛着，还有像梦境一样的眩晕感……他快要吐了。“McIlvain，继续演练，今天不用汇报了。”

他走出房间，靠在走廊的墙上，捂着嘴，防止自己过呼吸。他在冒冷汗，他能听到心跳在捶打耳膜。

“先生？”

是Goldstein。该死，他不愿意任何同事看到他现在的样子。声音，越来越多的人出现在走廊里，Goldstein站在他面前已经够糟的了。

“先生，如果这算是抗命，请原谅我。” Goldstein说着抓住他的胳膊幻影移形。

幻影进出MACUSA是不可能的，但是在内部允许区域内是可行的，内部成员可以自由移行。他们在一排储藏柜旁边显形，Graves不清楚是哪里，因为没有其他人围绕在周围而宽慰地松了口气。

Goldstein，赞美她，一个字都没说，直到他最后稍稍恢复一些自控。“你需要立刻回去工作吗，先生？”

“不。”Graves擦擦前额。显而易见，但是在自己的房间里，忙着给Grindelwald收拾烂摊子，想想都要发狂。他会克服的。“我们在哪里？”

“魔杖许可办公室附近的储物柜，Queenie有时候会在大家思考的太大声时来这里静静。”

Queenie，Queenie Goldstein，擅长摄神取念，Tina Goldstein的妹妹。Graves记得档案里写的。“谢谢你。”

“不管怎么说，你还有些文件需要我签字，你想要……瞧，只是跟我一起回家一个小时，稍微放松一下。”

那……不是什么糟糕的主意，正好可以跟她谈谈怎么让Credence Barebone避开总部的追查。他从办公室拿了些文件，跟着她出了大楼。到达她的街区后，因为不得不蹑手蹑脚溜进她的公寓，他不禁挫败地吐了口气。那么就说得通了。如果她给公寓施了跟Graves相似的防御咒语，那么她就没办法带着他直接移形换影，不得不带他走过去。

终于到达目的地后，她给两人煮了咖啡，温热的饮料安抚了他。他为Goldstein的复职、转到他们组完成了书面文件的填写，然后交给她签字。“Goldstein，你有Scamander先生的地址吗？”

“先生？”她的目光从报纸上离开，皱起眉。“Newt和他的雷鸟是默默然没有暴露我们存在的唯一原因，你不是认真考虑通过非法渠道购买他的魔法生物吧？”

“不，不是因为那个。”

“魔法部没有他的地址？或者出版商？”

“我……这是私人事务。” Goldstein凝视了Graves半晌，他叹了口气。如果不如实相告绝对行不通，而且她在MACUSA上一次想要杀死Credence的时候提出“强烈抗议”也就意味着她会保密。“Credence Barebone还活着。”

“什么？怎么？先生，你不能把他交给——”

“我不想把他交给MACUSA，我想帮助他，你曾经告诉我Newt Scamander或许能帮上忙。”见鬼去吧，“而且既然你是我的组员了，那么我们就可以一起承担叛国罪，你也可以叫我Percival。”

“哦，”她沉默了半晌，“那么，叫我Tina，我会给Newt写信。”她咬住下唇，“Credence在哪儿？”

“……在我家。”诚实的说，能如实把这件事告知别人，他也终于能松口气了。“他就那么出现了，我不知道他怎么穿过我的安全咒语，显然Grindelwald跟他结实的时间与我被监禁的时间差不多长。”

Tina慢慢摇了摇头。“梅林啊，为什么？”

“我不认为Grindelwald意识到Credence是默然者。非常接近，他在寻找默然者。”

“谢天谢地，如果他意识到……”

Graves没有回答，后果可怕到不愿意多想。

“我可以见见他吗？”

“先让我跟他说说。”Graves回答。“他还没有完全信任我，如果他吓到失控……”

又是一阵沉默。

“你说得对，我会等。”

Graves点点头起身，“我该回去了，感谢你的咖啡。”他露出虚弱的微笑。“还有你维护了我的骄傲。”

“我不会告诉任何人。”Tina许诺，“哦，Percival。”

这个称呼还是感觉有点儿奇怪。“什么？”

“如果你伤害或者背叛他，我会对你施昏昏倒地，然后把你从摩天大厦上丢下去。”

Graves盯着她看了良久，她显然在发抖，但是没有错开蹬视。

“我不会的。”他严肃地许诺。“晚安，Tina。”

“晚安。”

随后他离开了。

 

 

“我想是她到了。”Credence从Graves的起居室窗户向外张望，等待Tina的到来。自从Graves跟Tina谈过已经过了一周，不知道她是否已经从Scamander那里得到回信。即使用最快的猫头鹰，也要花费至少四天Tina的信才能到达魔法生物学家手里。他应该立刻写回信或者只是一个简短的口信，但是从目前的情况来看，他应该没有立即着手。Credence非常乐意——甚至有些兴奋——见Tina，所以Graves邀请她来吃晚餐。他负责烹饪，给两人更多闲聊的时间。其他人的陪伴，对Credence有好处。Graves不敢再冒险带他出去，毕竟MACUSA在找他。

“她很准时。”Graves说着解除了防御咒，然后对咖啡桌上的香槟瓶招了招手。那是麻鸡的香槟，被偷运进口，不如瞎猪酒吧的咯咯水，但是他怀疑没人会抱怨。他不喜欢喝下咯咯水后发出的笑声，令人尴尬，毫不庄重。而且，他一边为Tina开门一边在心里想，那也是Elaine控诉他毫无幽默感的原因所在。

“进来。”他为她打开门，“我的房子好找吗？”天哪，感觉太生硬了。距离上一次款待客人有多久了？Sophie不算，你不会跟一手握着你的肠子，一手跟黑巫师决斗的人一起站在庆典上。

“是的。”Tina走进来，她脱下外套，递给过分热情的衣帽架。“谢谢。”

他从空中接过两杯香槟，一杯递给Tina，另一杯给Credence，“Oakhurst后来找你麻烦吗？”

“在你把我夸上天之后没有。”

“我没有。他五月的时候曾经让我做过侧手翻。”Graves把第三杯酒留给自己，然后他注意到Credence正在盯着玻璃杯看。

“那是香槟，如果你不喜欢不一定非喝不可。”迫于禁酒令和母亲的双重压迫，他不该对Credence的困惑感到惊讶。也许应该买其他甜的饮料。

“妈经常说饮酒是有伤风化和罪恶的行为。”Credence轻声说，但是他没有放下酒杯。

Tina走向他，“你们的妈妈说过很多话。”她告诉他并示意他坐在其中一把扶手椅上，然后她坐进旁边另一把。Graves离开房间，给他们谈话的机会。他可以肯定Tina想要确保Credence在他不在场的时候也能很好，而他也不想在他尝试完成烹饪工作时，其中任何一位出现在厨房。Sophie或者也许是Tina或者其他女性傲罗把一本《巫师之友》落在她们的休息室，他把里面最简单的烹饪咒语撕了下来，他应该能胜任。搭配胡萝卜和马铃薯烤鸡的咒语他已经学会了，但是把肉怎么切开成为另一个需要攻克的问题。

那是个问题。这盘菜的视觉和嗅觉都很完美，但是切割咒似乎跟削弱的砍刀咒一样危险。Graves看向猫豹毛杖芯的魔杖，放弃使用咒语和魔咒的念头，转而向Credence求助。“你知道怎么把鸡切开吗？”

“知道。”

“好极了，你能……”他比了比厨房。

Credence殷勤地跑去帮忙，Graves转向Tina，“都做好了——我们将要在厨房用餐，因为我一般没什么娱乐，所以客厅不具备用餐的功能。”

Tina回头看着Credence的背影。“我从未想到我会为此感激Gellert Grindelwald，但是他现在能那么轻松地思考或者谈起有关魔法的事。”

“我们还要感谢那个疯子，对亏了他MACUSA才开始追铺Credence。”

“他提到你试过教他飘浮咒，没成功？”

“至少用我的魔杖不行。”Graves再次倒满香槟。

她叹了口气，“而他也没办法给自己弄一根，至少不是合法的，至少不是在美国。”

“我知道。”Graves回头看了眼厨房，“我不想成为那个告诉他的人，他一生中唯一的请求是他绝对办不到的事。”

“他应该得知真相，但是……你可以等到Newt把默默然从他身上分开以后。”她从口袋里掏出一封皱巴巴的信。“我收到回信，他会坐上能找到的第一班船——他的信是同一天写的。船会只能他带到费城，无法直达纽约，但是他会再搭火车到这里。他说他会在15号到。”

“他是否需要住的地方，或者预订一家酒店？”

Tina垂下眼，脸有点儿红。“他……跟我和奎妮一起住。”

哦，很好，Graves不打算刨根问底，Tina的个人问题是她自己的事。“他到了的话通知我。”

“说到——客人，”Tina做了个模糊的手势，“Credence刚才问我Sophie McIlvain的事，你和她——？”

Graves摇摇头，“不，我们是非常要好的朋友，但是她时常会让我想起我的妹妹。”这是一个安全的回答，他用微笑粉饰面对问题的尴尬。为什么Credence会问起他是否在追求Sophie？

“切好了。”Credence回到起居室说。

“好极了，可以吗？”他对Tina示意厨房的方向。

老实说，晚餐比Graves任何一次烹饪都美味，虽然可能是他们消化了一整瓶香槟作为餐前酒起到了一点儿作用。Graves开始觉得Tina有点儿讨人喜欢了。她情绪化，是的，但是也深思熟虑。她对Credence即有耐心又和善。他允许她对Credence说，解释Newt Scamander是谁，解释他或许能帮上。他们俩都希望劝服Credence，但是Credence只问了一个问题。

“那是不是意味着我不会再伤到别人？”

“到时候你就能控制自己的魔力，所以，是的，你不会再伤害到别人，除非你故意为之。”Tina回答。

“那么，好吧，我想试试。”

 

 

在15号Scamander到达前的日子里，Credence和Graves开始形成一种奇怪的相处模式。Graves早上离开时会尽可能安静。沉睡对Credence来说是一种全新的享乐，他会睡到自然醒，太阳升起后从窗帘透过来的温暖，是他过去从未有机会体验过的。他曾经偶然对Graves透露过几次，于是男人就记在心里，尽量不要打扰他的睡眠。

白天的时候，当紫色的火焰将最新的《纽约幽灵报》从壁炉里送达之后，Credence会看报。如果他想生活在这个世界，还有那么多需要学习和了解的事物。Graves不会阻挠他，他在寻找让Credence梦想成真的办法，他只是……现在还没有想好该怎么办。Scamander来了以后情况会变得简单很多，如果他能处理默默然，那么或许Credence就有机会了。

Graves发现这段时间是许多年来第一次准时下班。等他回到家里的时候，Credence有时已经做好了晚餐，有时没有，那么他们就会一起做。晚餐后，他们会谈论新闻或者任何Credence在历史课本里看到的内容。被独自留在公寓里两周，Credence开始焦虑的时候，Graves从旧壁橱里找到了一套巫师象棋，教会他怎么玩。

但是今天不一样。Tina告知他Scamander晚上达到纽约，他们会在晚些时候一起上门拜访。晚餐的气氛比平时紧绷。“如果他帮不了我怎么办？”Credence盯着自己的手轻声问，他几乎什么都没吃。

“那么我们就试试别的办法。”Graves试着听起来可信一点儿。他也不知道如果Scamander帮不上忙该怎么办。

Credence点点头，而Graves清楚的知道这种回答在当下意味着带着不安的回应。“……我可以不吃吗？”

“当然，把盘子放进冰箱里，或许可以当做明天的午餐。”

Graves施咒让盘子自己清洗，然后回到起居室，从桌尾拿起龙桶白兰地。那里还有一瓶雪莉酒，他猜想Tina应该能能喝跟白兰地一样的烈酒，但是Credence肯定不行。

“在你紧张的时候酒有帮助吗？”Credence轻声问，看着他在酒杯里倒了几指高的酒。

Graves瞥了一眼。“一点点，大部分时间它对我来说是辅助功能胜于酒精本身的作用，用来休闲放松。”他给Credence倒了一杯，“你想试试吗？”

Credence接过酒杯，但是立刻皱起鼻子，只是闻味道他就开始咳嗽，于是还了回去。“抱歉。”

Graves对他露出微笑。“不需要道歉，这是后天培养的喜好。”敲门声打算了他们的对话，Graves去招呼两位到访者。“Tina，Scamander先生。”

非常令人不舒服的是，Scamander看起来像他的哥哥一样，虽然他更小、更瘦。他们有一样的湛蓝双眸，一头怎么梳洗都乱糟糟的红棕色头发。他的眼睛与Gravse相对的时间只够维持到握手结束，然后就别开了。Theseus提到过他的小弟弟有一点局促，跟怪兽在一起的时候比跟人一起更舒服。

“请进，雪莉？白兰地？还是咖啡？”

“雪莉，谢谢。”Tina迟疑了一阵，直到看到Graves手里也端着一杯才放心回答。

“咖啡是不错的选择。”Newt回答，但是显然他的注意力在别的什么地方。他冲着Credence直接走过去，但是却在距离彼此很大一段空间的地方停下来。“Credence，你还记得我吗？我的名字是Newt Scamander。”

“我记得你，你……你曾经试图阻止他们伤害我。”

“是的，我感到非常抱歉，我没能成功。”Scamander一点点靠近。“我会尝试，试着再次帮到你，如果你允许的话。”

Graves把酒杯放在边桌上，去准备咖啡，等到他回来的时候，Scamander和Credence之间的距离已经缩短到正常范围内，显然他让青年很放松。

“Scamander先生。”他也应该说出口，“我也应该道歉，为总部发生的事。”

“不需要。”Scamander说，“说实话我有点儿吃惊，鉴于我哥哥谈起你时的深情，我以为我会得到更加热情的欢迎。”

Graves感觉他的胃沉下去了。Scamander真是哪壶不开提哪壶，那么多话题为什么偏偏提起Theseus！“所以你知道。”他的声音有些发飘。

Scamander有点儿退却。“……Theseus不总是那么谨慎。”

该死，天哪，该死。Graves转过身，他抬手遮住嘴，感到自己的脸红透了。他感觉很羞耻。“所以……全英国有百分之多少知道我和你哥哥……”神哪，他甚至都不敢想那个词。

“在战争期间产生恋爱关系。”天哪，他成了笑柄。他能听到Scamander倍加小心的声音。“他没有那么傻，Graves先生，你没有处在危险中，但是……我们家族的绝大多数都知道。”

“梅林的胡子。”那到底是多少人啊？

“等等，Graves，我是说，Percival，你是……”

“Porpentina Goldstein，如果你敢说那个词，我会让你希望自动降职。”他的声音像鞭子一样扫过。

“Tina，别打扰他。”Scamander在他身后说，“我……非常、特别抱歉，Graves先生。”

天哪，这个白痴听起来多么真诚。他可能不是故意的。有一个像Theseus那样的哥哥，那么自信满满、那么毫不在意……

“让我们去看看咖啡好了么。”Scamander轻声说，“Tina，Credence。”

他听到脚步声离开房间，不禁感激可以独处——但他并不是一个人。Credence出现在余光里，青年把他之前放在边桌上的白兰地酒杯递给他。“给你。”

天哪，他在安慰他。“谢谢你。”他没精打采地说，没心情为自己声音里的沮丧感到尴尬。Credence在那样的家庭和宗教信仰下长大，他会怎么想他？

“所以你是个基佬。”Credence说，他的语调平和毫无起伏，尽管如此Graves还是仿佛被打了一巴掌一样畏缩了。

“那——那不是通常会用的词语。”他勉强开口。

Credence差异地看着他，“不是那个词？”天哪，他当然不可能知道其他更好的词语。“那是非常残忍的词语，但是有些不那么残酷的词语存在。”Graves感到非常疲惫，“有些人开始用‘同志’这个词，但是，是的，我是。”他瞥了眼Credence，惊诧于青年没有跟Tina和Newt离开，也没有丝毫想要逃离的征兆。“……你觉得我应该下地狱吗，Credence？”

Credence看了他片刻，“妈可能会那么觉得。”他最后慢慢地说，“因为是个基——因为是同志、因为会魔法、因为饮酒。”他的唇畔挂着微小又神秘的微笑。“或许只是因为戴了围巾，我不确定。”

Graves花了很长时间才意识到Credence讲了个笑话，他突然忍不住开始笑。事实上没有那么好笑，但是Credence想要缓和气氛尽量表现的幽默感，和他仍然留在这里、仍然对他微笑，想让他好受一点儿的事实，不管他刚刚听到的是什么，都让他笑得直不起腰来。

“谢谢你。”他最后停下来，拍拍Credence的胳膊。“谢谢你，我……我真的需要那个。”

Credence微笑着，然后突然凑过去亲吻了Graves的面颊，“我不认为你是不道德的。”他说。青年离开房间，加入厨房里的Tina和 Scamander，留Graves一个人摸着脸盯着他的背影，目瞪口呆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的唠叨：
> 
> 1、没有做好身体管理，生病了以为不能更新，但是最后精神致胜，赞美充血的大脑。日更我是无所谓啦，但是原文更的慢哦，现在只有9章，合计还不到8w字，更完就没了哟！所以你们到底希望我日更还是慢慢来？一点点挤牛奶？PS.上周修剪留海，用力过猛，用基友的话说——你这是周边头，可以正大光明的艹部长了……然而到现在还没有长到不那么锅盖……
> 
> 2、上一章的两个伏笔之一出现了，部长跟Theseus Scamander的旧情往事，以后会提到怎么分手的。这里作者在回复中曾经提起过，部长对性取向的无法释怀，一方面是时代社会背景一方面性格，毕竟之前说过弟弟去世，开枝散叶的任务落在他身上，而他自己清楚他肯定做不到。Theseus和Newt也许是血缘里的乐观自在，也可能是当时英国巫师界的霍达。总体来说，那个时候的巫师世界对于同性相恋的态度还是比麻瓜好很多的。而部长的心结最后也会成为一个剧情冲突，激化刺激情感主线的发展。
> 
> 3、上一章另外一个伏笔是什么呢？
> 
> 4、关于题目：This thing of drakness,根据作者的示意，是根据莎士比亚最后一部完整的杰作《暴风雨》，取自第五幕第一场，当普洛斯彼洛应该为凯利班化为怪物而负责。凯利班（Caliban)是英语中野人（Cannibal）颠倒字母顺序而构成的它的词源为吉普塞语Cauliban,意思是黑色。所以称凯利班为黑暗之物=thing of darkness。然而西方世界或者说学者中对暴风雨的解读存在两个派系，即，是否做后殖民主义解读，于是我对本文的题目产生了更深的困惑……到底是想说普洛斯比洛是老盖还是部长（汗
> 
> Cre和Caliban到是有很相像的遭遇：
> 
> 你刚来的时候,抚拍我,待我好,给我有浆果的水喝,教给我天上亮着的大的光叫什么名字，因此我以为你是个好人,把这岛上的一切富源都指点给你知道， 


	6. 第六章 背叛的心

这天晚上剩下的时间不完全是灾难。等到Graves重整旗鼓（而且花了比他愿意承认更多的时间猜测Credence亲吻他到底是什么意思）时，Credence、Tina和Scamander已经坐在厨房的餐桌前，手边摆着雪莉酒和咖啡，Scamander一边用各种问题轰炸Credence，一边详细记录要点。

“我很抱歉，Tina。”他加入他们，轻声说。“我不该乱发脾气。”现在谈起仍然令他感觉不适。在过去五分钟内，知道他性取向的人数突然翻倍了。之前只有Theseus和Elaine，好吧，从理论上讲，在伊法魔尼同窗五年的Ethan Braddock也知道，但是此外几乎就没人知道了。就算他的双亲和Sophie也不知道。而现在要再加上一个精神受创的默然者，他甚至不知道该怎么称呼他，一个同事和一个他连教名都不知道陌生人。

“请不要道歉，我应该意识到不是所有人都像我哥哥那样对这种事表现得很开放，”Scamander说，“如果你不想，他就不该那样随意谈起你，我今晚会给他写信，如果你希望的话。”

“……拜托了。”

“我想我已经得到足够多的信息了，除了……实际操作。”Scamander继续，“我不认为你能自如地在默默然形态中变化，你可以吗？”他问Credence。

“我……我可以试试。”Credence回答，他显然非常紧张。

“这里不行，”Graves说，去梅多兰兹怎么样？”

“尽量减少目击者，消除潜在危险。”Tina赞同道，“Newt，你真的需要看吗？”

“上——上一次没成功。”Scamander承认，“我把默默然分离出去，但是我没办法救那个女孩，我不知道为什么。如果我能得到更多有关默默然和Credence的信息，我就能完善处理方法。”

这是全新的信息。“所以你不能保证有效。”Graves说。这很可能杀死Credence，虽然留着默默然也同样致命。

“诶，不能，但是我可以试试，直到确定奏效。Credence没有出现任何危机，所以事态也没那么紧迫。我会确保他的安全。”Scamander与Graves目光相对，那可能今晚仅有的两次之一。“我会的，我发誓。”

“我想试试，”Credence重申，“我们去梅多兰兹吧。”他起身，好像不想再继续对话一样，飞快地跑去另一个房间取外套。

Graves看了Scamander一眼，对方耸耸肩。“他的选择起决定性作用。”说完也站起来，收拾好笔记跟着青年一起去起居室。Graves和Tina追上他们的时候，Credence已经穿上他的黑色海军呢大衣，正在系扣子。

“外套不错。”Scamander飞快地说。Credence带着愉悦挺直后背，或许还有些骄傲。Graves有此吃惊。站直以后，Credence远远不止他以为那么瘦小。他开始思考，是不是从某种程度上来说，他低估了Credence。是的，另一个男子的过去充斥着各种各样的噩梦，但那也同样使他难以置信的坚韧，他甚至能毅然决然地把过去丢在身后。

 

他们到达梅多兰兹以后，不管是寒风还是突然的位置变化，Credence都没有上次那么惊讶了。外套帮了大忙。跟Percival上次来借给他那件大衣一样暖和，不再有码数不合产生的空隙，冬季的冷风也不在困扰他了。

Percival，Percival是一个——一个同志。这个认知同时给Credence带来兴奋、惊骇和困惑。像他那么好的人怎么会？他的妈妈坚持——“你们的妈妈告诉你很多事，Credence，你已经知道其中有一些不是真的，你必须自己分辨剩下的应该相信哪些。”Tina告诉过他，而她是对的。他已经了解到妈关于巫师的观点是错误的。对于这个问题她也同样是错的吗？

Newt（他坚持这样叫他）有个哥哥也是同志。Newt也是个和善、乐与帮助他的好人，他也不觉得他的哥哥或者Percival是错误的。但是Percival自己认为自己有问题。他脸上的表情，当他听到Newt说起他的哥哥时的声音几乎是羞愧的，就像Credence谈起自己时一样。那是不对的。就像受到身体的伤害，就像被打了一巴掌，目睹Percival受打击时，他想做任何事抹除那个表情。Percival那么美好、和善、强大，应该得到任何令他幸福的。不是么？

另外三人讲魔杖指向天空，行程某种屏障。他不喜欢需要防护的感觉。“可以了吗？”看到Newt放下魔杖掏出笔记本时，他问道。

“是的，任何你准备好的时候都行，Credence。”

他不知道该怎么做。在你知道带来的后果有多么可怕和危险的情况下，究竟该如何故意放任失控？哪怕有闪着银光的屏障保护其他人，他也无法安心。他生气、受到惊吓、伤害和背叛的时候，总是发生。他开始回想那些不好的回忆，但是现在他故意寻找，它们却全部从缝隙里溜走。他看向其他人，仿佛他们能帮得上忙，但是只有Percival回应，虽然他误会了。

“屏障能支撑得住，Newt不需要你彻底变化，没关系，来吧！”他大声说。

Percival脸上的羞耻令他难过。那是全新而陌生的一面，也是他不想看到的，Credence把精力集中在这个想法上。Newt提及Theseus的时候他就知道有哪里不对。Theseus Scamander，他开始猜测对方的长相——像Newt，或许，但是更加强壮、高大，一个Percival想要和憧憬的人。他猜测Theseus是否在战后来过纽约，或者是Percival去过伦敦。他能幻想出两个人坐在Percival的沙发上，喝着白兰地，轻言细语，分享秘密，做……其他事。嫉妒在肚子里蠕动，他的视野开始变得模糊。这是错误的，他不拥有Percival，更无权对他提出要求，哪怕男人对他轻易许下诺言。他仍然无法控制憎恨Theseus Scamander的情绪，丑恶的情绪将默默然释放出来，他继续沉湎。他是个怪物，一个善妒又可怜的怪物，是……

“Credence，Credence！够了！”Newt的声音穿过迷雾，Credence感激地推开回忆，发出一声轻轻的啜泣。他抬起眼，看到墨黑色的烟雾围绕在周围，即使立刻伴随着寒颤一点点消失，他还是感到疲惫和恶心。

Tina降下屏障，三个人赶到他的身边。“你还好吗？”她问。

他点点头，他还在发抖，但是外套无法保护他不受体内默默然阴冷的侵袭。他感到疲惫、虚弱、羞愧。“我们可以回家吗？”

“当然。”Tina和Percival同时伸出手，Credence连头都没抬起来，直接选择了Tina。他们回去的时候他承认自己累坏了，不管Percival怎么问，他都说没关系，最后终于仁慈地给他独处的机会。

客厅渐渐黑下来，他在沙发上像过去习惯那样蜷缩成一个球。然而这次却不是为了取暖，有一块厚厚的羊毛毯帮他抵御寒冷，但是他现在徒劳地期盼着能够消除心中的疼痛。之前傲罗在市政厅地下差点儿杀死他时，曾经体会过这种感觉，但是当他认识到那个Graves先生是个偷了Percival面孔满口花言巧语的骗子时，疼痛就消失了。现在它又回来了，不知怎么搞的，他就是没办法解决，挫败的泪水和绝望令他动摇。

他想要Percival。而最苦涩的讽刺是，他非常肯定Percival回应他、同样想要他的可能微乎其微，过去从未，而将来也永远不会。

 

三周里第一次，Graves一点儿也不期盼周末的到来。他准时离开办公室，这开始变成一种习惯，但是他选择在半路幻影移形，剩下的路用散步回去。他毅然无视走路需要拐杖协助的事实，十个街区对他的右腿来说简直是地狱。Credence自从上次去梅多兰兹回来就在疏远他，他选择了Tina随从幻影而不是他。晚餐的时候青年很安静，尽管Graves问起读过什么都得到了回答，但是在玩巫师象棋的时候还是有些心不在焉。虽然Graves总是会赢，象棋是难以掌握技巧的游戏，但是他比平时更轻易地打败了Credence。他猜测是不是Scamander的缘故。那就说得通了。就算Credence说“不是错误的”，理性和恻隐之心无法长时间战胜心中的恐惧。

他开始考虑Credence是否需要住在别的地方。不管是不是被追捕，如果他觉得跟Graves在一间房子里不舒服，那么他就不应该继续留下。他憎恨这个想法。他已经习惯了回到家有人陪着聊天，分享真正热腾腾的一餐而不是边看报纸边胡乱应对。他也喜欢Credence，虽然很古怪。年轻人善解人意，对他体贴入微，Mary Lou Barebone没有把他善良的一面摧毁，而且他的安静也开始从焦虑转变为坚韧的平静。

Credence真的很坚强。Graves很惊讶青年能从任何事中寻找乐观的一面，他俊美的脸庞因为笑容闪烁着蓝色和金色的火花——

该死。脑海中的想法将Graves钉在路正中，周遭嘈杂的人群仿佛突然消失了。“你一定是在开玩笑……”他承认有时候他认为Credence迷人，温柔的棕色双眸，颧骨上的肉渐渐丰盈起来以后，看起来更加动人了。但是他没有——胡说。难道他没注意到Credence穿着那件外套、看着他的微笑时自己有多么快乐？也许是从Credence叫他的教名开始的？他是个白痴。一个善于忽视自己背叛的心的白痴，因为那是像他这种人还能成为魔法安全部长的唯一办法。

天哪，一个比他年轻十六岁的青年。伤痕累累、备受惊吓、屡遭背叛，被他所在的组织四处追铺。住在他的房子里，仰仗他来得到安全和生存机会。不是白痴，他就是个畜生。Graves继续走，突然疲惫不堪，冷风钻进他的外套，胫骨又开始疼了。他把更多重量挪到拐杖上。

快到家的时候，他的腿已经开始抽筋，疼痛越来越清晰，仿佛在脑袋里。他会遵守诺言——而且也会缄口不提。最后他会把Credence从默默然中解放出来，当MACUSA不再将他视为威胁，他就再也不需要Graves了。他会得到一根魔杖，学习魔法，会遇到某个同龄的人可以追求，甚至结婚。Credence值得更好的。而Graves？Graves已经非常擅长无视自己的需求。再多一次又不会怎样。

到家的时候，Credence从扶手椅里跳起来。“……你走路回来的？”他的目光敏锐地对上拐杖。“这样做合适吗？”

“不。”Graves老实承认，他脱下外套和围巾递给衣帽架。天哪，他的胫骨疼。

“你的脚有些跛。”

“是的。”他疼得要命，他知道。他把领带和上装脱下来，扔进另一张扶手椅。从屋子里的气味判断，Credence还没开始准备晚餐，所以他开始向厨房走去。

Credence抓住他的胳膊，“请坐下。”他说，“我会负责准备晚餐。”

Graves差点儿忍不住露出微笑。Credence当然不会让他一瘸一拐地忙碌。“你赢了。”他拐着脚回到扶手椅旁边，坐下去。

Credence走到边桌旁，给他倒了一杯白兰地。“等一下，我去给你拿报纸，在厨房里。”

天哪，他真好，只差一秒Graves就要伸手抱住他，还好他及时醒悟变成一个抓住Credence臂弯的尴尬动作。“谢谢。”他从青年手里接过白兰地，放对方离开。他是个白痴是个杂种就算杀了他也要信守承诺。

他能听到Credence在厨房里移动的声音，锅和盆磕碰的声音，冰箱打开关上的声音。随后门外响起敲门声，Graves皱起眉，起身跛着脚去开门。这么短的距离他懒得去拿拐杖，他停在大门前，对厨房施了个隐藏咒语，然后才打开门。Sophie穿着一条刚过膝的闪亮银色长裙站在门外，配套的银色缎面手套一直到肘部，她的金色长发盘成某种复杂的圆形发髻，用同样闪亮发光仿佛真正的星星般的长针固定住。玫瑰、香草和檀香木混合的宜人芬芳【1】从她身上漂过来，即使对Graves来说，也能轻易分辨出Sophie的打扮不是为了公事。

“你好？”

她大笑起来，“Oakhurst打赌你忘记了。”

“忘记什么？”

“部里的周年晚会。”她露齿而笑，“你知道，你从未说过不去，所以我想我可以顺路来接你。”她搭上他的胳膊。“来吧，我知道你会跳吉特巴舞。”

“如果我的回忆没问题的话，我跳吉特巴舞的时候对自己的身体失去了控制能力。”Graves回答。他憋了眼她放在自己胳膊上的手，突然，他想起五分钟前他也这样把手搭在Credence的胳膊上。

该死。

“来吧，Percival，求你？”她说着向上瞧着他。

他亲了她。拜托，拜托只一次就好。Sophie很漂亮、很聪明，绝对是整个社会、他的父母和MACUSA期望他结合的对象。仅此一次，只要他能从亲吻她的过程中体会到一半听到Credence笑声的感觉就好……他动摇了，想到Credence在厨房里，或许已经拿来了报纸，转回身正好看到这样的情景。当然，什么都没有。他什么都感觉不到，除了模糊的排斥和愈演愈烈的罪恶感之外，永远也不会有。

他轻轻放开她。“我很抱歉，Sophie，我不该这么做。”

她对他露出半心半意的微笑。“那是我得到最贴心的拒绝。”有那么一瞬间，显然她拼命挣扎才能保持沉着。“但是你在想别人，不是么。”

Graves萎缩了，“有那么明显？”

“有一点点，还好。周一见。”她转身下了楼梯。

“Sophie。”她停住脚步。“告诉我如何才能弥补我对你犯下的错。”

她的双眸泛起隐隐的泪光。“Percival，去亲吻你想念的那个人，没关系。你经历过那么多，不该独自一人。”她掏出魔杖，幻影移形离开了。

天哪。Graves进屋，关上身后的门。他是个白痴是个杂种而Sophie是个圣人，他挥挥魔杖解除咒语，就像他担心的一样，Credence拿着报纸站在那里。

“为什么那么做？”他平静地问。冷静，声音中没有任何情绪起伏，而Graves感觉更糟了。

“……我不该那么做。”那不算是答案，Credence需要诚实。“我是个傻瓜，我只是希望我能……感觉到什么，比如吸引力。”

“有吗？感觉到什么了吗？”Credence走到他身边，把报纸放在两把椅子中间的边桌上。

Graves摇摇头，“什么都没有，不足为奇。”

“不会改变，不是么。”Credence说出的话听起来不像一个问题，他站得更近了，Graves对他困惑地眨眨眼。他们还在谈论他的问题，对吧？

“我认为不会，已经过去二十年了，而且……”

“你在想Theseus Scamander？”

问题抛出来以后，他更加困惑了，那不像是Credence会问他的问题。“什么？”

“她说你在想什么人，你想的人是Theseus Scamander吗？”Credence的语气坚决，站得更近了，眼睛直盯着他。

Graves摇摇头，“Credence，我有十年没见过Theseus Scamander了。”

Credence抬起手触摸他的脸庞。“告诉我别怕。”

天哪，Credence在发抖。Graves能从他们相处的皮肤感觉到，虽然是个糟糕的主意，但是Graves发现越来越难以否认他想要。“别怕。”他轻声耳语，一只手放在Credence的后腰上。“请你，不要害怕。”

Credence亲吻了他。那是一个像羽毛、像幽灵般轻盈的吻，Graves用全部的意志力才能站稳，而不是将他拉近。他几乎忘记了呼吸，害怕打破Credence好不容易在他身上建立的信任。他会站好不动，不推进不提问不做任何可能会惊吓到心惊胆战的青年，Credence想要慢慢来，仿佛他们就要毁灭般轻柔地亲吻他。

他们分开的时候，Credence对他不住眨眼，还有一些晕眩、一点儿焦虑，但是Graves就是没办法忍住愚蠢、可笑的笑容爬上脸庞。他捧起Credence的脸，“嘿。”

“那样对吗？”Credence问。

Graves不确定Credence问的是亲吻的技巧还是道德层面，但是问题使他冷静下来。“非常美好，”他回答，“但是Credence，你不需要那么做。”

“我不明白。”Credence问。为什么他不需要？对这么强大、这么美好、这么体贴的人？如果妈说的是对的，那么他有无数该下地狱的理由：因为魔法、因为谋杀、因为妄想跟Percival从头开始。加上这一条又算得了什么？

“我已经三十八岁了，比你大了将近十六岁。”Percival说话的时候，拇指一直在Credence的面颊上划来划去。皮肤摩擦发出擦擦的声响，Credence闭上眼，倾身靠近。“而且……如果你能跟一个女孩子在一起，一个同龄人，那会是更好的结局。”

Percival显然并不清楚。同龄人？Credence不擅长辩论，三天前坚持跟Newt和Tian去梅多兰兹已经是难以置信的挑战了。但是他需要让Percival清楚。“当你在你的起居室里发现我的时候，你根本不认识我，你本来可以把我交出去，但是却给了我一个可以睡觉的地方，一个归属，一件那么好看的大衣。你试着帮助我处理默默然，我不需要什么同龄人，我只想要为我做过这些事的那个人。”

“跟我在一起你会付出很多代价。”Percival温和地反驳。

“付出代价？Percival，除了你，我已经没有什么可以失去的了。”

“梅林啊，”Percival别开头，他的脸红得发烫。“我……”他回过头，双眼濡湿，但是他的脸上挂着微笑。“该死，你赢了。”

仿佛Credence脑海中的水坝瞬间决堤，仿佛默默然释放了自己，但是是以愉悦的方式，享受纯粹的快乐。他再次亲吻他，他的快乐极富感染力、朝气蓬勃——或许还有一点点过于精力充沛。

“慢点儿，慢点儿！”Graves边抗议边贴着Credence的嘴大笑。他饱受苦难的右腿晃动了一下、两下，终于支撑不住，两个人向前倒在变形的沙发床上。

“我伤到你了吗？”Credence不安地抚摸他的脸。

Graves摇摇头，露出扭曲的微笑。“毕竟，你告诉我应该坐下。”

Credence轻笑出声，“是的，我说过。”他承认。

天哪，Graves爱他的声音。他伸出胳膊搂住Credence，将他拉低再次亲吻他。这次多了些自在，少了些焦虑。他用一只手穿过Credence的发丝，之前短短的地方已经变得毛茸茸的搔着他的手心。青年用轻叹作为回应，Graves无法抵抗微启双唇的诱惑，伸出舌头舔过Credence的下唇，寻求探入的许可。Credence回应了，他的双目紧闭，一只手抬起来，彻底毁了Graves小心梳理的发型。

什么都没有改变。MACUSA仍在追捕Credence，Graves还是那么老，手握大权。这还是一个糟糕的决定，但是，一次，就这一次，Graves觉得他或许可以原谅他背叛的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Sophie 喷的Chanel No. 5是1924仅在纽约发售的限量版。
> 
> 译者的废话就是有一箩筐：
> 
> 1、病中浑浑噩噩翻了这章，一个不小心又是接近一万的字数，同样错误肯定更多，请不吝指教。
> 
> 2、不知道你们怎么想，Credence的占有欲和嫉妒戳到我的萌点，真是太爽惹。小伙子把厚黑学掌握得非常彻底，不管是冷处理不听话走回家的部长，还是质问他问什么敢眼前撩妹，连不敢亲都要让部长安慰才能下嘴，少年，你赢了！还有那句把独身老光棍彻底击败的告白，再也没有什么我【手动再见】
> 
> 再体会一次：
> 
> “付出代价？Percival，除了你，我已经没有什么可以失去的了。”
> 
> 撩叔满分的必杀技【手动再见】
> 
> 4、部长也太可爱了好么！新婚生活过得如火如荼到现在才意识到喜欢人家，还因为Credence舍不得你跛脚干家务开心到偷乐【满屏酸腐的虐狗气息】
> 
> 3、鉴于SY迟迟没有修复，不找个BBS放就觉得难受的病也治不好，请教大家都是在哪里发文？虽然猫爪是哈受论坛，但是同样欢迎没有小哈的其他CP去发问，见过GGAD，就是没见过暗巷组。而且下一章就有肉渣了（可能是下两章？忘了），虽然不是真刀真枪上阵，但至少我觉得能戳到lo的G点，于是计划是给AO3的地址，反正没有账号也是可以看的，而且是纯文字版，保证清晰利于阅读。


	7. 第七章 愿为他的武器

第七章 愿为他的武器

“为什么你总是这么好闻？”Credence抵着Graves的嘴唇呢喃。他们舒展四肢躺在变形的沙发床上，Graves的胳膊环在青年的腰上。  
Graves一路向下亲吻Credence的下巴，“是古龙水的味道，如果你喜欢随时可以用。”  
“我不觉得我用会同样美妙。”Credence依然能闻到残留在Percival皮肤上的香气，烟火和香料背后是透骨的温暖，再之下是纯粹的Percival的味道，无以伦比的芬芳。他的双手穿过另一个男子乱糟糟的头发，中间稍长的发丝垂向一边，松散地挡住侧面削短的鬓角。他突然对碰触Percival上了瘾，之前抛却的渴望再次回炉，不断滋长膨胀。他想要更多，即使承认欲望令他不安到脸红。  
他拨开男人领口的第一颗纽扣，“Percival。”  
“什么？”Graves注意到他的表情，发出轻笑声。“我还穿着上班的衣服，是不是？”他再次飞快地亲吻Credence，“你得坐起来。”诚然，穿那么多层衣服身上还压着个人可算不上舒服。  
Credence照做，从他身上翻到沙发另一边，好让Graves坐起来。Graves脱掉马甲和衬衫，只留下薄薄的衬衫。他能感觉到Credence正在看他。  
“这也要脱？”他问。  
Credence点点头，“请脱掉。”  
Graves照做，歪着头憋了眼青年。“怎么？”Credence显然在观察他，而在那样的目光下很难不脸红。  
“没事。”Credence也有些发红。  
“没关系，你不需要觉得尴尬，至少跟我在一起不用。”Graves躺下去把Credence拉回来，让另一个男人紧紧贴着他。Credence是微暖的，趴在他的胸膛上，半跪在他的上方。  
“你能保证吗？”Credence盯着他问。这样压在Percival身上，身体紧贴在一起有点儿尴尬，但是也同时使他心跳加速，他无法控制手指在另一个男人胸膛抚摸的冲动。  
“天哪，是的，我保证。现在过来，我才能亲到你。”Graves知道自己的脸上还挂着荒唐、愚蠢的傻笑。随它去吧。现在什么都不重要。Sophie被伤害的感情、他们面对的危险、从逻辑和理性的角度出发这个决定是错误的，所有这些都在他脑海里被关进同一个铁盒，那个他一直用来压抑欲望的地方。他会迟些再去承担后果。但是现在，Credence就在这里，在触手能及的地方，他温热潮湿的嘴唇才是重中之重。  
Graves用手轻抚Credence的下颚、面庞，穿过他修剪整齐的黑发，一直到后背。他的衬衫被扯出来一半，Graves不容错失机会，全部拉出来将他的手贴在Credence的腰侧，紧挨着肚子的地方。亲年轻声叹息，凑过去亲吻，嘴唇微启。  
Percival在腰侧的手是那么温暖，Credence难以抵抗愈发深陷，贴近、更近。他的脸色潮红，他能感觉到，他的皮肤在不舒服地发热。Percival吮吸他的下唇，湿润的摩擦不断加剧，拉扯，使他在另一个男人身上不住扭动。他是那么炽热，几乎眩晕，而他需要更多，更多Percival的碰触，也要触摸更多Percival的皮肤。  
Credence的亲吻变得越来越急切，紧紧贴着Graves，不得不把一只手放在另一个男人的身上稳住。他能感觉到手掌下Credence的髋骨，就在腰带的旁边，他的拇指前前后后的移动。他喜爱Credence贴着他的嘴唇喘息的方式，他摆动的节奏，他的臀部跟着青年摇摆，几乎是出于本能的反应。  
Credence发出一声呜咽。  
声音像触电一样直接激起Graves的欲望，他抓住青年的衬衫，极力控制。Credence只有二十二岁，二十二岁就意味着他很可能从未做过。Graves停下里，青年向下亲吻他的喉咙，舌头扫过喉结下凹陷的地方。他的臀部随着Credence在他身上碾压的节奏摆动，青年的嘴就在他的耳边，饱含欲望的轻哼令Graves呼吸困难，他感觉到自己的身体也跟着起了反应。  
“Percival。”Credence的呼声轻得几乎听不到，残留的窘迫和难耐的欲求掺杂在一起发出嘶哑的气音，他甚至不清楚自己要的是什么。他全身都被欲望蒸腾的发红，天哪，他抵着Percival变得如此坚硬。意识到这样的变化他有些退缩，但是他却无法停止在另一个男人身上扭动。“Percival，求你。”  
“我能做些事帮你。”Graves贴着他的喉咙喘息着说。他的手从Credence的臀部移到大腿上，手指在另一个男子的裆口旁来回摩挲。“你想让我帮你吗？”起初Credence没有回答，他别开眼，无法对视，但是最后，还是沉默地点了点头。  
还不够。Graves知道那意味着什么。他把手挪开，抬起来触摸Credence的脸，温柔地把他的头扳回来。“别只是点头却不说话，我知道那是什么意思。”他们的鼻子和前额轻轻磨蹭着彼此。“如果你想要，就看着我说出来，不要为了取悦我答应，Credence，不是在这样的时候。”  
Credence艰难地吞咽，“我……”他想要回答，但最后还是再次亲吻了年长的男子，不断深入发出欲望和挫败的轻哼。Graves把他的手放回去，他在亲吻中再次沉沦、迷失，感觉像是过了几分钟，Credence再次开口，“我想让你帮我。”他说，扭动的幅度更大，喘息里燃烧着欲火。“我愿意，求你。”  
“当然。”Graves回吻他，吮吸他的下唇，直到听到Credence的呜咽，才推推青年的肩膀。“稍微为我起来一点儿。”  
“好的。”Credence迷迷糊糊地照做，坐起来的时候还有些喘。青年是那么耀眼，他的嘴唇因为亲吻微微肿起，他的面颊潮红，连短发也变得乱七八糟。  
“梅林啊，你应该看看你现在的样子。”Graves喘息着，一边解开Credence的皮带抽出来一边说。  
Credence僵住了，脸上的表情变成全然的恐惧。  
“Credence，什么——该死。”Graves意识到手里握着什么，以及看起来又像什么情景，特别是结合Credence紧张焦虑的情况。突然的领悟令他瞬间如置身冰水中。他放开皮带，扔到床下远离他们的那边。  
Credence看起来又重新找回了意识，但是他既胆怯又害怕。他的胳膊保护性地紧紧抱着自己。“Percival？”  
“我很抱歉。”Graves把他拉过去，翻身带着两人侧卧下去，与扔掉皮带的方向相反，所以现在他置身Credence和皮带之间。“我真的很抱歉。”他亲吻青年的额头。“我永远不会那样对你，我对你发誓，我永远不会伤害你。”  
“我——我知道，”Credence紧贴着男子的胸膛，颤抖着说，“我只是……我看到它就觉得又回到过去，上帝啊，如果她看到我这样一定会打死我……”  
“没关系。”Graves摸摸他的头发。“你是安全的，我保证。再也不会有人伤害到你。”他亲吻他的太阳穴。“抱歉，我应该想到的。”  
Credence没有回答，但是已经尽最大的努力把额头贴在他的颈窝，瑟瑟发抖。Graves保持一只手环着他的腰，一只手梳理他的发丝，直到他听到Credence的呼吸再次恢复平稳。  
“对不起，”Credence再次说，就着紧贴的胸膛换了个姿势。  
“不需要说对不起，”Graves叹了口气，他必须让他明白，“Credence，不该有人伤害你，你母亲的行为是错误的。”  
“但是我很坏，我——”  
“不是你的错，”Graves坚定地打断他，“没有人能伤害你，你的母亲、我或者任何人都不能，我需要你相信我说的。”  
“我会尝试。”  
对目前来说已经足够，换个地方、换个环境也许能帮助Credence慢慢好起来。  
“已经很晚了，三明治？”  
Credence点点头，“好的。”  
Graves最后亲了亲Credence的额头，然后下床从马甲口袋里捞起他的魔杖。“来吧。”

在厨房里，Graves开始准备汤和三明治，Credence的手出现在后背的时候他差点儿跳起来，青年的手掌描摹着背后的疤痕，就在脊椎的旁边，一直划到髋骨上。他无法忍住不颤抖，身体还因为之前的亲昵极度敏感。  
“发生了什么？”Credence问。  
“一个黑巫师，确切的说是两个，兄妹俩，Gaspard和Ariadne Duxellois。Sophie和我去支援波士顿的傲罗。之前有麻鸡无故失踪，我们怀疑跟魔法相关。跟着留下的行踪找到他们的房子时，我们没有意识到对方是两人。波士顿的傲罗先进去，Sophie和我本来负责殿后。前面的傲罗抓住了妹妹，但是哥哥从后面冒出来，趁我们没有防备偷袭。”他摸摸伤疤。“这是撕裂咒语，如果不是因为Sophie在场的话，我差点儿就死了。波士顿傲罗告诉我的，直到他们意识到后院打起来的时候，我已经躺在地上了，而Sophie一边用一只手防止我失血过多，一边抵抗兄妹二人。”  
“我很抱歉。”Credence说着用手反复抚摸Graves光裸的皮肤上长长的伤疤。  
“那是六年前的事了，”Graves露出苦笑，“那是我当上安全部长的第一年，Picquery气急了，告诉我绝对不可以死，她才刚刚给我签署完任命状。”  
“Picquery，她是主席，你们有一位女主席？”  
“我们有一位黑人女主席。”Graves回答，比了比餐桌上三明治。  
“……但是你们仍然不喜欢同志。”  
“那是……”不一样的。哪里不一样？显然，很多麻鸡的偏见非常愚蠢可笑，为什么巫师还要在这个问题上犯相同的错误？他的文化被渗透的太彻底，甚至没有思考过这个问题，“……我不知道。”  
汤也热好了，漂浮到餐桌上。Graves示意Credence过来吃，然后叹了口气。“我们或许应该谈谈我们没有，嗯，闹矛盾。”  
Credence的脸有些热。“……是的。”  
“我希望你知道你不是必须那么做。”Graves开口。“我是说我在梅多兰兹说的话，这是——”他比了比两人，“这什么都没有改变，不管你需要与否，我还会保证你的安全，我会找到让你得到自由的方法。”  
“我知道。”Credence盯着他的三明治，在盘子里翻了一圈。“只是……”  
“这对我来说是全新的，而且一半的时间我还在认为事情本身是错误的。”他瞥了一眼，咬住嘴唇。“如果我觉得害怕是否是正常的？”  
Graves试着压抑想要叹息的冲动。“当然，只是……如果你害怕的时候可以跟我谈谈吗？”他耸耸肩，“任何内容都可以，我可以帮你开解。”  
“好吧。”  
Graves把挡住眼睛的额发拨到一边。“你是否了解这种关系在魔法世界也是禁止的？我们不会因为被发现而被捕，不像麻鸡那样，但是我肯定会失去我的工作，那会成为丑闻。”  
Credence看向他，“我不是个孩子。”他的语调压得很低。“我知道那些被世界憎恨的人身上会发生什么，或许比你的遭遇更好。”他不喜欢与人争辩，他本可以不反驳Percival的话，但是他既不是傻瓜也不是孩童。他目睹过母亲狂怒的样子，直到现在他还能体会到被憎恨灼烧的疼痛。  
Graves萎缩了。“我很抱歉，你可能是对的。”不管是否被错误的人吸引，都不会改变他出身名门，是美国最古老的纯血巫师家族的事实，他不仅继承了财富同样也要承担起社会名声。“我只是想要让你明白你的决定有多少重量。”  
“不是所有情况都能会发现，对吗？”Credence问，指被曝光以后的社会舆论。“你是那么小心，你告诉我不要离开这栋房子。如果他们发现我在这里你会被抓起来，难道那样你就不会失去工作吗？不算是丑闻吗？”  
“……是的。”Credence是怎么把话题转到这个方向的？  
“所以我绝对不会做出比你更傻的决定。”  
Graves哑口无言。“我……”他摇摇头轻笑起来。“我不敢相信你当着我的面说我傻。”  
Credence退缩了，“我……”  
“不，不，这是好事，对我来说是好事。”他再次低估了Credence，他的犀利、他的力量、他的坚韧。另一个男子令人着迷的复杂，他脆弱却敏锐、胆怯却毅然、即使面对追捕还能为了让他开心而讲笑话。“我有个坏习惯，总是对别人的决定指手画脚。”那是他未来要小心的，尤其是面对Credence要格外留心。  
Credence耸耸肩，“我喜欢你，我喜欢你……碰触我。”天哪，他不敢看着Percival说，对他供认不讳。被当做愚蠢孩童而恼羞成怒膨胀起来的短暂自信很快就消失了。他不确定他的迟疑是因为妈怒吼的回响，还是被背叛的余韵。另一个Graves先生深刻了解，不管他想要什么，哪怕一个字都不用说，Credence也会像狗一样摇尾乞怜。现在他要大声告诉Percival，让他抓住他的弱点利用他。  
Credence的内心在挣扎，他想要Percival，就像他想要相信Percival一样强烈。他深爱另一个男人微笑时闪烁的光芒，还有珍贵的鲜少几次大笑。他喜欢他双手的触感，喜欢得发疯。Percival对他许下不求回报的诺言。至少现在，他一直在遵守。他对Credence道歉。但还是……  
“你说过如果感到恐惧可以跟你谈，”Credence突然说。他站起来离开餐桌，走过去靠在操作台旁，一脸心神不宁。  
Credence看着旁边，“另一个Graves先生。”  
“Grindelwald。”Percival极力掩饰那次疏忽对他造成的影响。  
“是的。”一半情绪想要用谎言蒙骗过去，转换话题。他坚信Percival会因为他曾经想要另一个男人而憎恨他。“我……”他深吸一口气，不顾一切地快速说道：“我爱慕他，我曾经愿意为了他做任何事，我本来打算把Modesty当做武器献给他。我甚至愿意成为他的武器。”  
他能听到Percival无声地吸气，另一个男人从他的座位上起身，向他走去。“Credence。”  
他胆怯地退后，向餐桌的方向后退，“我……我来这里是因为以为你就是他，Percival。尽管知道他利用我、背叛我，然而我还是不管不顾回来找他。”他瞥了年长的男子一眼，“我愿意成为他的武器，哪怕他没有亲吻过我。而我最终会为了你做什么呢？”  
他的问题把Graves问得一愣，他冥思苦想该如何作答。你该如何告诉一个人拒绝一生中唯一的好事，仅仅因为道德基准这样抽象的概念？不，不是。Credence了解他的作为本可以带来多么骇人灾难的本质，清楚他被驱使被操纵的结果。问题是，那就是他以为证明“关爱”的方式——在乎一个人就是心甘情愿被对方利用。梅林啊，你该如何解释，关爱就意味着你想要的就是对你在乎的人来说最好的。  
Grindelwald。Credence曾经在乎过Grindelwald。他曾经爱慕他，而事实上，Graves的解释必须从此开始表述令他觉得非常不适。“Credence，”Graves轻声说，靠近青年，触摸他的脸庞。“我可以问你一些问题吗？”  
Credence点点头，“你说。”  
“你是否要求他做什么他不愿意的事？一些你本身认为错误的事？”  
“没有……”  
“你会要求我做吗？”  
“不！”  
“那就是问题所在，不是么？”Graves心平气和地说，“在乎一个人使你容易受对方影响，你想要帮助对方，取悦对方。但是如果对方同样在乎，也会想要对你来说最好的。所以，是的，你可以成为我的武器。但是我永远不会要求你那么做。”  
Credence发出一声轻叹，然后再次开始亲吻Graves，用力撞上去。Graves一只胳膊抱住他稳住两人，另一只手的手指一直在Credence的颈侧描摹。  
Credence在亲吻中闭着眼，把另一个男人拉近。Percival说了那样的话，轻易就许下那样的诺言。令人沉沦，而确切的说那就是他想要的，即使他知道言语无足轻重还是被宽慰了。  
“你在乎。”他贴着他的嘴唇轻喃。多半是对自己说，但是他忘记了Percival就在近前，把他的话听得一清二楚。  
Graves撤回身，停留了足够看清楚Credence的时间，“天哪，是的，Credence，当然，我在乎。”他感到无助，他希望他知道该怎么做，该说什么才能说服Credence他的每一句都是言之凿凿。他不得不强忍愤怒，Grindelwald竟然剥夺了另一个男人最基本的情感：简单的相信别人会在乎你的能力。而那个该死畜生是顶着他的面孔、用他的声音犯下罪行。Credence竟然能面对Graves相同的面孔，相信从那张嘴里说出来的话，除了奇迹他不知该作何感想。  
Percival再次亲吻他，用了更大的力气，仿佛试图用这样的方式令对方收回那些话。激情再次令他脸红发热，他张开嘴，邀请另一个男人进入。  
他们的动作推着Credence退到餐桌旁，青年换了个坐在桌沿的姿势。那样的坐姿（而且没有皮带）使他的裤子蹭得更低，Percival的手从青年的髋骨挪到曾经的位置。Credence最后终于敢把手放在Percival的身上，追逐着伤疤一直到它消失的腰线位置，而他得到作为回报的颤抖非常鼓舞人心。年长男子的拇指毫无自觉地在暴露的皮肤上移动，前前后后、前前后后。Credence不知道Percival是否是为了让他安心，但是他重复的动作正慢慢将他逼疯。  
“Percival，”他再次开口，这一次不再羞愧。他想要更多，而他甚至不知道那意味着什么。“我这次是认真的，不是为了取悦你才这样说，Percival，求你。”  
“当然。”Percival亲吻他的耳朵，毫不犹豫、毫不费力，好像那是世间最简单的事，他把手伸进Credence的内裤里。  
Credence无法压抑叫声，他的臀部几乎是立刻贴近触碰。抓着Percival的手更加用力，指甲深深掐进去，他可以肯定会留下痕迹，但是另一个男人仿佛没有察觉一样。他变得那么硬，他把嘴紧贴着Percival的脖子阻挡声音。这并不是全然的陌生行为，他不是什么圣人，后背许多伤疤都可以成为论据。尽管如此，他人的手是那么与众不同，像火焰、像闪电，呼吸都变得艰难起来。  
Percival的手离开片刻，Credence发出一声挫败的哀求，更紧地抓住另一个男人。  
“放松，”Percival在他的耳朵、脖子上留下湿润的亲吻。“一只手做比看起来还要难。”Credence感觉到Graves正在笨拙地解开裤子上的纽扣，他的脸红了，伸手下去帮忙，他们的手指纠缠在一起，总是挡到对方，好半天才解开扣子。  
短暂的瞬间，他能感觉到Percival的手指，擦过他，将他释放出来，然后年长的男子再次停下来。“你想试试什么不一样的吗？”Percival嘀咕，Credence立刻表示赞同。只要不停在这个节骨眼上，他可以相信Percival说的任何事。  
“说出来。”Percival对着他的耳朵说，他的声音低沉，因为欲望而紧绷。  
“我想要，不管你想什么。”Credence磕磕绊绊地给出保证。  
他能听到Percival因为他的回答轻柔的抽气声。“天哪，你是个奇迹，Credence。该死的美妙的奇迹。”  
他的声音令Credence喜悦的脸红，他眨眨眼盯着对方。  
Percival跪在他的面前。  
“Percival？”Credence问，一只手本能地探向对方乱糟糟的头发，“你在做什……”Percival的舌头舔上顶端的时候他立刻明白了。Percival的嘴在他的硬挺上，这个认知令他呜咽、颤抖，徒劳地抓紧Percival的头发。  
他是……他怎么能——上帝啊，Percival仿佛在膜拜，跪在他的两腿间低着头，但是他的嘴、他的唇、他的舌在犯下不可思议的罪恶。Credence抽噎，他知道自己抓着Percival头发的手用力到可能让另一个男子发疼，但是他无法控制，比压抑另一个男人将他吞得更深时发出的情色呻吟更难。  
他的身体蜷得越来越紧，带着骇人的热忱，Percival舌头在顶端留下难以置信的湿热，随着他的的每一个动作愈演愈烈。是那么难以忍受，欲火燃烧使他口干舌燥，他张开嘴大口吸气，狂乱悄悄爬进他的声音。他是那么接近、那么绝望，感觉甚至像是恐惧，Percival仿佛感应到了，他抬起手放在青年的膝盖上，仿佛他把自己的魔杖交给Credence两次时一样令人安心。接着Percival的舌头再次开始活动，在硬挺的顶端舔舐、轻弹。他浑身发抖，不得不抽回抓着Percival头发的手来稳住自己，在Percival的舌头将他舔干净的时候，随着逐渐淡去的炽烈愉悦地颤抖。  
吞下Credence的东西后Graves咳了几下，已经有……将近十年没有做过，但是Credence汗湿面孔上恍惚的神情好像是证明自己做得还好的信号。对方的表情令他在松垮织物下变得更硬，但是他坚决地无视了。Credence看起来非常疲惫，他环住青年，亲吻他的额头。“还好吗？”  
Credence点点头，“……是的。”  
“上楼休息一会儿。”Graves说，扶着他离开桌子，让Credence靠着他。“我的床比沙发舒服多了，我保证。”有那么一会他怀疑是否应该在沙发忘记自己的本质前将它恢复，但是看起来现在还太快。  
Credence恍惚地靠着他，两人一起上楼，进入Percival的卧室时才稍微清醒了一点。他只有用卫生间和淋浴的时候来过二楼，除了偶然从敞开的房门窥看过一两眼之外，从未端详过Percival的卧室和书房。地上是跟楼下相同的深色实木地板，樱桃木的雪橇床正对着壁炉，上面铺着一床舒适的羽绒被。床头柜上摆着一本小说、一个魔杖架，还有一瓶发着磷光【1】的液体。  
“那是什么？”Credence坐在床沿上的时候问，昏沉的大脑稍微清醒了一些，他开始好奇地四处张望。  
“是一种保证无梦睡眠的魔药。”Graves回答，把魔杖放在梳妆台上，古龙水的旁边。“那之后，我睡得……不是很好。”诚实地说，他从未睡好过。即使是在被囚禁以前，卡多尔还有战争。身上的皮带很不舒服，有那么一瞬间，他考虑在Credence注意不到的时候打开卡扣喘口气，但是……见鬼去吧。“消隐无踪。”他轻声说，皮带消失了。晚些时候他会从以太【2】里将它召唤回来。  
“我很抱歉。”Credence说。  
“没关系，只是工作的风险之一。”他的回答纯粹是虚张声势，但是他不打算让Credence担心，也不想特意回想被囚禁期间的噩梦细节。他跟Credence一起爬上床，“喜欢待在楼上吗？”  
“喜欢。”Credence说完再次开始亲吻他。他试着回忆Percival之前做的，吮吸另一个男人的嘴唇，并且很快得到一阵颤抖作为回报。这时他突然意识到，“你还没有……”  
“我很好，别担心。”Percival这样回答，但他的脸还是红的。  
“如果我想要呢？”Credence记得他亲吻Percival、之前碰到对方有反应的地方时，另一个男子的颤抖。Percival想要他就像他想要Percival一样的想法非常迷人。  
Percival做了个明显的吞咽动作。“嗯，好吧，是的，我会非常乐意。”他更向后倒在床上，Credence跟过去，躺在他的旁边，继续亲吻他。他……不认为他可以做到Percival那样。想象都让他觉得尴尬，甚至想仓皇而逃，但是他可以做其他的。他顺着年长男子的脖子向下亲吻，舌头伸进Percival喉结下的小窝里，模仿着对方之前的动作。Percival跳了起来，发出一声柔软的呼声，饱含欲望和惊诧，Credence难以克制为此而产生的愉悦和力量。  
Graves伸手环住Credence的腰，在另一个男人探索、感受他的身体时紧紧搂住。他当然不会拒绝Credence，——自从跪在厨房地板上，嘴里含着青年的硬挺时开始，他就一直又硬又疼。他的皮肤潮红、极度敏感，Credence生涩的探索非常令人陶醉。  
或许并不生涩，Graves咽下一句诅咒，Credence的手穿过内裤，模仿他之前的动作时，他的头猛地沉进羽绒被里。  
“喜欢这样？”  
“是的，是的，喜欢。”  
Percival发出的颤音令Credence嘴里发干，他停在那里，挑逗、探索直到Percival在床上扭动起来。年长男子的嘴唇微启，不停喘息，一只手紧抓着羽绒被，另一只在Credence的衬衫里。他能够让Percival像那样扭动，眼睑轻颤，冷静和警觉全部从脸上消失……  
“你是故意的。”Percival控诉，但是声音中没有一盎司的恼火。Credence一定做得很对，拇指沿着顶端滑动，因为他看到另一个男子顶端小孔微微渗出湿意，而Percival发出一身呻吟。“天哪，你打算让我求你，你这个小混蛋。”他咬着牙挤出声，他声音中的绝望引得Credence脸红、发抖。  
“你会吗？”他问，他自己都被声音里的渴望吓到了。Credence不确定哪个更令他迷醉：究竟是他让Percival感觉这么好，还是他竟然可以让Percival等待。  
“该死，如果那是你想要的。”Graves语不成调。到底这个二十二岁、绝对没有任何经验像孩童般的青年是如何将他彻底摧毁至此的？而且如果Credence想让他乞求，那么该死的随他去吧。现在，他可以做任何另一个男子需要的。“求你，Credence，求你。”他半侧过去面对Credence，疯狂地亲吻，把剩下的乞求淹没在另一个男人的嘴里。他的臀部仿佛不由自主地不断顶向Credence的手，Credence给予他想要的，更用力、更快。他开始流出大量前液，内裤的布料提供灭顶的摩擦，加上Credence手上的触感和力度情况变得更是一塌糊涂，最后他贴着另一个男子的脖子发出一声沙哑的喊叫释放出来。  
过了许久Graves才疲惫地重试自我，他轻声笑起来。“你是美妙的奇迹。”他再次说，一边亲吻Credence的嘴角。“你是唯一会让我感谢Grindelwald的存在。”  
“……所以我做的还好？”Credence问，虽然他脸上的微笑已经清楚地说明他或许已经知道了答案。  
“那……”Graves再次亲吻他，“比还好更好，Credence。”青年让他忘记自己是个四十几岁的老男人，像个十几岁的毛头小子一样射在内裤里。绝对不仅仅是还好。他已经精疲力尽了。他看了眼壁炉架上的钟，差不多九点半了。“你觉得早点儿睡觉怎么样？”  
“我的东西在楼下。”Credence回答。  
“借我的用。”他疲惫地挥挥魔杖，打开抽屉让Credence翻找，给自己召唤了一件干净的睡裤。等到他们换好衣服躺在被子下面，Graves把魔杖放在魔杖架上，对着灯挥挥手，“诺克斯。”黑暗和疲惫的双重作用下，他没有喝睡眠魔药，而第一次，他竟然没有梦到Cador和Grindelwald。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】phosphorescent，磷光：磷光是一种缓慢发光的光致冷发光现象。当某种常温物质经某种波长的入射光（通常是紫外线或X射线）照射，吸收光能后进入激发态（通常具有和基态不同的自旋多重度），然后缓慢地退激发并发出比入射光的的波长长的出射光（通常波长在可见光波段），而且与-{zh-cn:荧光;zh-tw:萤光}-过程不同，当入射光停止后，发光现象持续存在。发出磷光的退激发过程是被量子力学的跃迁选择规则禁戒的，因此这个过程很缓慢。所谓的"在黑暗中发光"的材料通常都是磷光性材料，如夜明珠。而荧光（Fluorescence）：由多重度相同的状态间发生辐射跃迁产生的光，如S1→S0的跃迁。磷光是不同多重度的状态间辐射跃迁的结果，由于该过程是自旋禁阻的 ，因此与荧光相比其速度常数要小的多。
> 
> 【2】the Ether，以太：以太是古希腊亚里士多德所设想的一种物质。是物理学史上一种假想的物质观念，其内涵随物理学发展而演变。古希腊人以其泛指青天或上层大气。在亚里士多德看来，物质元素除了水、火、气、土之外，还有一种居于天空上层的以太。


	8. 第八章 血源魔法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新的警告：本文为Creves文，三个真刀真枪的床戏中有一段算得上合乎情理的反攻情节。文后有更多提示请留心。相关反攻章节会特别注明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家情人节快乐~同时为自己今天送签攒rp~
> 
> *本章引入血源魔法 (比如，Voldemort复活的魔法)作者假设战争魔法应该包括一些骇人的部分。
> 
> 因为原文已经完结了，所以之前的假设都不成立（龇牙，

Graves很早就醒来了，一直以来因为无梦魔药带来的持续头疼没有如期而至。他抬起眼皮，仅够拿起床头柜上的魔杖，然后再次阖上眼仔细检查每一个咒语。此前，除了几个特例——五个他信任的人能够进入他的房子，而不会触发警报：他自己、Sophie、Elaine、Matthew和Izzy。自从Credence来了以后他关闭了后门，现在除了他自己能畅通无阻外，任何人的进入都会触动神经警报。

Graves睁开眼坐起来，瞥了眼身旁Credence熟睡的地方。青年蜷缩成球，像是为了取暖。Graves能感觉到自己脸上勾起愚蠢的溺爱笑容。Graves挥挥魔杖给年轻人拉上羽绒被，自己轻轻地下了床。笑容一直延续到淋浴、剃须、试图战胜Credence把在他头上搞出的老鼠窝。

“该死。”他放下梳子。那绝对是一个非比寻常的蠢主意。他被冲昏了头，孤注一掷后的松懈使他屈服于自己的欲望，他是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。而且他把Credence卷进来，说得好像他们还有任何可能的未来，他的警告只是轻描淡写。他失控了，自从Credence走进他的起居室开始他就失控了，面对情况的改变、面对自己发酵的情感，更多的时候他只是做出回应而不是掌控全局，他不该失误和妥协，而是礼貌地回绝Credence；他不该畅谈未来，而是游刃有余地逃之夭夭，然而现在他不得不伤害美妙奇迹的心。

“我曾经目睹你与猛龙对决，Percival，而现在你决定做一个懦夫？”回忆中Theseus心碎的英俊面孔依然令他退缩。该死。他回视镜中的自己，三十八岁、新的伤痕、黑白相间的发丝，然而除此之外与十年前Theseus恳求他承认爱他、不要离开英格兰时相比，他始终没有任何长进，依然不够勇敢，Graves还是那个落荒而逃、心碎肠断的懦夫。他逃回美国以后一心扑在事业上，因为作为傲罗出生入死相比之下简单得多，他就不会再害怕了。

这是毫无意义的反应，特别是在当下。Credence指出他已经做过愚蠢的决定——他已经拿他的事业、他的自由，甚至或许还包括他的生命在冒险，只为保护、帮助年轻的男子。唯一的差别是他不得不承认自己到底是什么样的人，最后还要独自承担所有后果。Graves梳开了纠缠的头发，用手沾了发蜡向后梳得油亮整洁。他洗干净手上残余的发蜡，回卧室着装。Credence还在睡梦中，即使在他质疑自己决定的此刻，他仍然为青年闯入视野的睡容而微笑起来。该死。不值得吗？他和Theseus曾经拥有过快乐的过去，担惊受怕但是终究还是快乐过。

Graves穿上衣服，召唤回昨晚消失的皮带。皮革在掌心的触感是那么光滑，他摇摇头系上去。Credence比他勇敢。Graves手里的皮带把他吓呆了，但是他努力吸气，恢复以后还想再次尝试。他完全有权利在认识到Graves本质的时候，尖叫着逃离，而不是留下来、不是亲吻他、不是站在厨房里谈论被利用的恐惧后还能信任Graves。Graves看着青年。他应该同样勇敢，应该拥有配得上那份勇气的价值。一切都是值得的。

Graves忍不住凑近，坐在床沿上靠近蜷缩成球的Credence。青年发出轻鼾，凑得更近，但仍然没有醒来，哪怕Graves摆弄他凌乱的黑发时。他不禁露出笑容。“我猜你是我的。”他柔声说，随后留下Credence继续沉睡，自己下了楼。

Graves煮了咖啡，听到楼梯随着Credence下楼发出嘎吱声时，他正坐在厨房餐桌旁看报纸。青年穿了衣服，差不多算是，看得出在寻找他的皮带和上衣，所以Graves走进起居室，“我想我把它踢到床底下了。”他说道，紧接着映入眼帘的景象令他发出一声惊呼。

Credence的后背布满伤痕。大部分在上背部，肩胛骨之间，还有一些稍微靠近腰部。傲罗留下的伤痕已经结了痂，贯穿整个背部，差一点点就伤到他的脊椎。还有一个，显然非常陈旧，但是看起来就疼极了，在脊椎和肩胛骨之间。看起来像是烧伤，或许曾经是一个十字型的伤痕，但是其他伤口太多，新的疤痕盖住了原本的样子。

Credence僵住了，听到Percival的声音他就立即转身，但对方还是看到了。他知道他看到了。“我很抱歉。”他低声说。狰狞而丑陋的伤痕，展现出他畸形的过去。一定会因为这个，或者其他什么事，促使Percival改变主意。恶魔的耳语响起，Sophie McIlvain或许有个兄弟，像她一样时髦漂亮。或者他会重新考虑联系Theseus Scamander。

“呼吸。”Graves的声音切入突如其来的混沌。

“我很抱歉。”

“你没必要感到抱歉，你妈妈才应该为此忏悔。”Graves低吼。“所有这些都是她造成的？”他不得不强忍住赞扬Credence杀了那个女人简直就是帮了他的忙。

Credence点点头，“嗯……除了……”

“除了我的傲罗造成的之外，”怒火慢慢消融成愧疚。他向Credence的后背伸出手。“我可以吗？”

“……没关系。”

他的拇指擦过伤痕。“什么时候发生的？”他轻声问。

“那时候我十岁，我得到一些信，妈突然大发雷霆。”Credence越过肩膀回头看向他，话里藏不住绝望的语气。“我根本什么都没做。”

“我知道。”Graves什么都说不出。天哪，五个来自傲罗、一个因为伊法魔尼。巫师世界不该继续错待他，而直到现在Credence仍然绝望地想要他相信自己是好人。“Credence。”

“什么？”

“我能治好这些。”他用一根手指划过错综的伤痕。“至少是这些非魔法伤害，其他的……或许专业的治疗师可以办到。”Graves更熟于攻击而不是治疗。过去他从未把这当做缺憾。

“请求你。”Credence毫不犹豫迅速应下了。

Graves坐在沙发床上，示意Credence坐在他身前。“这些疤痕是否困扰到你？”他问，随后轻声念出咒语，“修复如初。”生效很慢，即使对于单一的伤口来说也不快，更何况伤痕陈旧，不得不令肉体相信它能恢复到本来的面目。修复所有这些伤口以后，Credence会非常劳累、饥饿。

“伤痕很丑陋。”Credence瞥了眼年长的男子。“我也很丑。”

“你不丑。”Graves一边对下一个疤痕低喃咒语一边回答。

“……就算不是，你知道MACUSA正在追铺我。而且我无法控制默默然，不会魔法，对大部分我应该知晓的事物一无所知。你是不是……是不是应该跟Theseus Scamander在一起？或者……Sophie McIlvain的兄弟，如果她有的话。”

这个想法有种异样的幽默感。“Sophie有个哥哥，而Steven是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，他觉得家族的财富能够弥补他的缺陷。”Graves回答。他亲吻Credence的肩膀，治疗另一个伤痕。得知Credence也会带着疑惑起床，他几乎心花怒放，然而他讨厌年轻人怀疑自身价值，感到卑微的想法。 特别是在他想要成为配得上Credence勇敢的人的时候，这种显而易见的愚蠢想法是不被允许的。

“你明白我的意思。”Credence说。

“你是所有成为默然者之后这么久依然存活的唯一一个。”Graves轻声说。“你穿过地狱，而后还能拥有为他人着想的优秀品格，能微笑面对人生，能够接纳那些教养中无法被接受的人，还能为此改变想法。我只想要能做到这些的那个人。”

Credence沉默了很久，意识到他无法准确地辩驳自己的逻辑。“……好吧。”即便这样回答，内心深处还是没有被劝服分毫。

Graves没有继续说服他，有条不紊地继续进行修复，后背大部分皮肤已经重获新生，除了市政厅留下的魔法伤疤。烧伤是最深的疤痕，也花了最久修复。等到结束后，Credence已经筋疲力尽地侧倒在床上。

Graves必须说出来，他希望疲惫能使Credence保持冷静。他用魔法变出伊法魔尼的戈尔迪之结【1】影像，然后重整心神，“Credence，使你母亲发怒的信封上是不是有这个图案？”

“……我想是的，我觉得它非常漂亮拿去给妈看，问她是什么。”Credence翻过去面向他担忧地盯着他，“为什么这么问？”

“那是伊法魔尼的火漆印。”Graves开口，但是被Credence迅速起身的动作打断了。

“什么？”

“Credence，呼吸。”

“别告诉我我应该呼吸，你的意思是我本来可以——我本来可以——”黑色物质已经开始浮出表面，以嫉妒和焦躁为食，为愤怒而翻涌、颤动。他的呼吸开始变得粗重、迅速。

“Credence，你母亲的作为是错误的。我知道，而且我为此感到非常抱歉，但是我需要你——”

“我恨她。”Credence轻声说。Graves无法分辨到底是Credence在发抖，还是默默然想挣脱束缚而震颤。“我恨她，我恨她。我很高兴能杀了她！”

“Credence，你不是真的那么以为。”Graves紧紧握住他的魔杖。情况开始变得越来越糟糕。

“我是。我不是。我能。我是。”Credence的声音绝望至极，他的身躯在实体与虚幻之间来回变化，仿佛皮肤自行撕扯开。他无法呼吸，愤怒、羞耻、愧疚夹着痛苦和恐惧不断攀升。他知道自己正在失去控制，知道身边会被伤害的人是Percival，然而他无法停止。“我不是怪物，Percival，帮帮我！”Credence的眼睛翻转成白色，身躯撕扯成致命的墨黑烟雾时，他向另一个男人伸出手。

Graves做出傲罗生涯形成的唯一反应。周围的市民太多、暴露的危险巨大，一旦爆发会死伤无数。绝无可能在毫无性命之忧的前提下带着Credence移形换影，他也没有办法仅靠一人之力解决问题。在默默然完全现形的时候，他稳稳站定，对着天花板举起魔杖。“最大加护，竖起屏障！【2】”银色的光芒从魔杖留出，覆盖起居室的墙壁，形成一个封闭的半圆，罩住涌动的黑色烟雾。

“你哪儿也不能去，咒语不会失效，除非我主动撤销或者你杀死我。”黑烟向他所在的方向翻涌而来，在最后一秒侃侃转弯擦过，试着探向银色的护壁、天花板还有地板，来回冲撞，每一次碰撞过后都在光壁上留下细小的裂痕。Graves输入更多魔力。“你不会伤害我，Credence。我知道你不会。”

黑烟的深处发出一声嘶吼，陌生而扭曲，接着默默然冲向他，推着他将他的后背猛地撞向银色的屏障。贴得这么近，Graves能听到想要控制恐怖生物而发出的噼啪撕扯声。好像有什么在Graves的脑海里发出模糊的警报声，也许只是屏障被削减破裂的声响。他能感觉到黑烟的寒冷，碰到皮肤引起一阵刺痛，他第一次玩味地猜想被默默然杀死会是什么感觉。

“以血相持。【3】”银色从屏障穿过他的手臂，像爪牙一样刺透皮肤，刺痛使他措不及防发出一声痛呼。屏蔽带着一丝不自然的红色弹回去重新恢复活力，变得比之前更加强大。支撑咒语是血源魔法，是最黑暗的咒语，以人的生命为燃料供养咒语，来完成施咒者的意愿。大部分傲罗根本不知道这个咒语，是在大战时炮轰的恐惧和绝望中，为了求生孤注一掷创造出来的。遥远的过去，一些黑巫师利用死刑犯建造功不可破的堡垒。Graves用自己的血施咒，傲罗不会犯错。不管这算不算一个错误，不管Credence是否会杀了他，他将燃烧自己的生命支撑咒语。

“你像世界将要消亡般亲吻我，让我祈求着说出需要你。”他不知道该怎么办，如何才能唤醒Credence。“你变成这个样子前的最后一秒是要我帮助你，我会把你母亲从你那里偷走的未来还给你，我发誓。”他无法长时间支撑这个咒语。“你是我最美妙的奇迹，你不会伤害我。停下来，Credence，求你。”

黑烟缓慢的收缩，Graves重新找回呼吸。“你瞧，我说得没错吧。”他筋疲力尽地说，“你比它更加强大，来吧，你的适应力是那么顽强，而又是那么强大。来吧。”他几乎不知道自己在说什么。失血造成肾上腺素加速分泌，他的心脏剧烈跳动发出砰砰声不断敲打耳膜。

黑烟继续收缩，Graves可以看到下面的人形。天哪，谢天谢地。“咒立停。”他低声说，疼痛从胳膊消退时终于松了口气。

“Percival！”从两个方向传来两个不同的呼声。一个是正在凝结成行的Credence，另一个是从他的身后传来。因为屏蔽失效而忽视了脑中的警铃，降敌陷阱失效，Sophie McIlvain走进了他的房子。

她高举魔杖，Credence惊呼着后退，他的双手蒙住面孔，身上傲罗造成的伤痕还清晰可见，Percival听到自己低吼出咒语，“昏昏倒地。”

她像木偶被切断了牵线一样颓然倒地。

“该死。”Graves把自己挪到椅子里。他攻击了一个傲罗，他的朋友。她为什么会出现在这里？直到这时候他才注意到她身上的衣服，他穿着深棕色的傲罗制服风衣，软呢帽躺在她身旁的地板上。但是她的衣服上都是裂口，上面沾着血迹和匆忙用魔法恢复伤口的痕迹。他记得呈给外交部的傲罗名单，指手画脚的巫师曾经对他提起“需要知晓”的交接日期，把Grindelward转送阿兹卡班。这是唯一合乎情理的解释，为什么他不知道他的助理今天当值的原因所在。唯一的可能却令人毛骨悚然。

他靠近Credence的时候，青年的身上还脱出几缕黑烟，当他握住青年的肩膀帮助他起身时，对方的手才刚刚变回肉身。“你做了什么？”

“把Sophie敲晕了，我们有麻烦了。”如果Grindelwald逃跑而她来这里，说明他可能被怀疑了；或者她不是真正的Sophie；或者她只是为了逃跑的种族优越论者来向魔法安全部长寻求帮助。他蹲在她的旁边，翻找她的口袋，直到他找到魔杖别在自己的后腰上，“我必须把你送到安全的地方去，抓紧。”

Credence能够出声抗议前，他们移形换影了。

 

他们在Tina的公寓门口显行。Graves用力碰碰敲响门扉，移行的动作有些狼狈，但是幸好他们没搞丢任何重要的部件。

Graves把头靠在门板上，深深吸气。

“Percival，你一点儿也不好。”Credence四顾查看他们没有被发现，随后摸了摸他的脸。

“我会好的。”他回应对方的碰触。“听着，我必须回到家里，而且大概有一段时间无法过来。Tina和Scamander先生会照顾你。”

“不！”Credence脸上痛苦的表情令他心碎，他抓住Graves的胳膊。“别离开，我很抱歉我失控了，我会做得更好，我永远不会伤害……”

“嘘，嘘，没关系。”下地狱吧，被看到又如何，Graves用自己的嘴堵上Credence急于争辩的嘴，用亲吻使他安静下来。“我不是打算离开，不是你想的那样，不会因为那个缘故。”他用自己的额头贴着青年的，他听到门开锁的声音，随即撤回身。

“Graves部长？”QueenieGoldstein打开门，脸上还有未退去的警觉，“你看起来——”她一定是在眼神接触的瞬间感知到他的急迫，他感觉到来自她的思想羽毛般的轻触。他踏进门，用胳膊肘引导Credence跟进来。“那是Tina的妹妹，他可能已经知道你的事了。”

“她知道？”

“她能阅读思想。”那艘船可能已经起航，但是……“试着别那么大声地思考你亲我的事。”

Credence憋了他一眼，脸红了，但是没有提出任何疑问，直到Newt和Tina出现。

“Credence，为什么你没穿上衣？”Tina问，“Gra——Percival，发生什么事了？”

“你应该坐下，”Scamander说着牵起Graves的胳膊，示意他坐进椅子里。“或者喝一杯神采奕奕。”

“你看起来有点糟糕，亲爱的。”Queenie 对Credence说，看起来已经感觉到他的压力。“坐下，我给你拿条毯子，还有热可可。”

“我很好。”Graves试着摆脱Scamander，但是男人已经消失在另一个房间里，他只好对Tina和Queenie解释。“Sophie McIlvain看到了Credence，她在我家，被昏昏倒地击中，但是我必须跟她谈谈。”他必须解释，劝服她。她是他最好的朋友，如果她不听，他真的不知道该怎么办。

Tina掩住嘴，“你攻击了另一个傲罗……”

“我别无选择。”Graves回答，“而且不仅如此，Sophie到我家的时候穿着制服和帽子——在勤的正式着装——但是满身伤痕好像刚刚经过一场决斗。”他艰难地吞咽，观察Credence，评估他的精神状态。“她是负责Grindelwald移交阿兹卡班小队的队长。”

“……他跑了。”Tina坐进桌子对面的椅子里。Queenie把热可可放在Credence的面前时手有点儿抖。

“我还不能百分百确定，但是看起来是个合理的假设。”Graves回答。Credence突然低下头，桌上的双手握紧，指甲深深扣进木头里。Graves伸手摸摸他的头发。“如果他跟MACUSA调查部得出相同的结论，那么就意味着他知道Credence还活着。如果有机会，他一定会试着找到他。”

Credence缩了一下，Graves在桌子下面握住他的手。

“他不会找到你。”Tina立刻说，再一次，Graves非常感激Tina，为她的坚定，为她的无私。他非常高兴他不是唯一一个为Credence而战的人。

“不会，因为我会阻止他。”他的话变成一句低吼，震惊了在场的众人，同时也惊动了Scamander，他回到房间里手里拿着一个漆黑的小瓶，一只不知道是什么的绿色小怪物正在舔他的衣领。

“神采奕奕。”他说着把瓶子放在Graves面前。“额外加了蝾螈血，我猜未来几天你很难有机会睡得安稳了。”

“谢谢你，Scamander先生。”

“Newt，拜托。”

“……没事，Percival。”他喝下魔药，蝾螈血使魔药变得非常粘稠，废了番力气才咽下去。他感到疲劳一扫而空，最后捏了捏Credence的手。“我该走了，Sophie很快就会醒来。”他顿住了，“Newt，如果二十四小时没有我的消息，假定我无法劝服她，那么就意味着MACUSA将我拘捕。”他用力吞咽。“或者是Grindelwald再次抓住了我。如果是那样，把他带去英格兰。给他找一根魔杖，带他去霍格沃兹或者——我不知道，任何安全的地方。”

“我会的。”Newt承诺。Graves再次感到庆幸，即使只有短暂的眼神接触，他仍然清楚对方是认真的。

“我不会留下你一个人去英格兰！”Credence跟着起身，抓住他的胳膊。“Percival，你不能……”

该死。他不想要这样的对话，有其他人在场的时候。“我不会离开。”他柔声说。他把Credence拉到身边，“Credence，如果我没有回来只是因为我死了或者被抓起来了，两者都会将你置身险境，我想要你对我发誓，如果假设成立，你会跟Newt离开。”

Credence别开目光，抿紧嘴唇。

“拜托。”

“你发誓不会死，也不会被抓住。”他开口，Graves突然意识到，即使他的声音充满恼火，Credence一直在抗拒着不要哭出来。

见鬼去吧。他愚蠢的尊严不值得以这样的方式离开Credence。Graves把他拉近，“我发誓。”他对着青年的耳朵低喃，亲吻他的太阳穴，故意不去看其他人把他归类到什么神奇动物一样观赏的目光。“你或许会很久见不到我，但是我不会死，也不会被抓到，我一定会回来，我会跟New离开吗？”

Credence不情愿地点点头，“如果有任何事发生，我会跟Newt一起走。”

“很好。”还有最后一件事。“Credence，下次你见到我，如果我没有叫你美妙的奇迹，那么就不是真正的我。”

Credence再次抓住他的衬衫，声音中包含苦痛。“别走，不，我不能……”

该死，Graves凑上去亲吻Credence，无视了Tina尖锐的吸气声。

“Graves，你这该死的婊子养的……”

“我会回来的，我发誓。”他轻声告诉Credence，紧拥着他，直到青年平静下来。他故意无视Tina的抗议。“我得走了。”

“我知道。”Credence不情愿地放开他的衬衫。“……我会跟Tina谈谈。”

Graves情不自禁再次亲吻了青年。“别责备他，Tina。”他说，在得到她的回应前移形换影。

 

他在自己的房子里显行，天花板和地板上残留着一些焦痕，屏障内的家具变成尘土碎了一地。Sophie依然倒在地板上，他停在她的旁边。“显示真身。【4】”没有反应。所以她是真的Sophine，但是又不能保证她没有被夺魂。如果是Grindelwald控制着她，那么他自己就没有完全的把握破除恶咒。

那是必须承担的风险。他坐在烧焦的扶手椅上，“立即苏醒。【5】”

她睁开眼，随即摸索自己的魔杖。

“你的魔杖在我手里，Sophie。我会还给你，只要我确保你能冷静听我解释。”他的手里握着自己的魔杖，杖尖对着她的方向。他憋了眼窗外，“我猜Grindelwald逃走了。”

“没有任何人的魔杖丢失，但他还是不知怎么突破了反幻影区域。”Sophie瘫坐着，一边用手掌揉着脑后。

“而你以为我是他。”

“那么就能解释你跟默然者之间的情人拌嘴了。”

Graves瑟缩了，随后把魔杖还给她。“来吧，自己确定。”

“Grindelwald永远做不出那种羞愧的表情。”Sophie说。

“他也不会那么鲁莽。”那是对双方来说都能够彻底安心的举措。

Sophie最后还是念出咒语，“显示真身。”咒语刷过他，消失无踪，留下的依然是相同的样貌。

Sophine看起来失望极了，傲罗的警觉心向怒火妥协。“该死的，Percival。你到底在做什么？你到底知不知道我现在有多生你的气？”

Graves退缩了，“我很抱歉，我不该撒谎。我不该亲吻你。我只是没想到你会对我感兴——”

“猜猜怎么着！我也没有！”Sophine在怒吼，“我没有意识到，直到我把你半死的破碎躯体从你的橱柜里拉出来！你差点儿死了，Percival！咒语太强大，自从他最后一次施咒后你就没有再喝过一滴水。医生不得不再建你的肾，你差点儿就回不来了。然而是我把你从那里拉回来，我能想到只有不能眼睁睁失去你。因为你是我最好的朋友，显然曾经有过什么，但是你却根本不信任我。”

“我以为你要伤害他。”Graves轻声说，他低头看着自己的脚。

“你是说在他距离杀死你只有几秒钟的时候？”

“他不会……”天哪，她太生气了。如果不能劝服她怎么办？他真的能跟她决斗吗？她不会妥协，她是Sophine。他认识她那么久，用生命信任她……

“想都别想，我知道血源魔法什么样。如果不是走投无路你绝对不会用自己的血给屏障当燃料。”

“别告诉任何人。”Graves投降了。他的作为没有借口，什么都弥补不了他造成的信任危机。“求你，特别是Grindelwald重获自由的现在，MACUSA一定会立刻杀死他。只是给我点儿时间，Newt Scamander在这里——他会把默默然分离出去，一旦他成功我会向MACUSA坦白一切，求你，Sophine。”

她看着他，难以置信地摇摇头。“你在要求我为了你承担叛国的风险，Percival。而我现在都不确定是否还喜欢你。”

“那么就别为我做，Sophine，他才二十二岁。你读过第二塞勒姆那些文件，你知道那些人会对巫师做什么，求你，给我个机会。”

Sophine最后别开目光。“好吧。”

“谢——”Graves开口立刻被Sophine打断了。

“我有条件，你把我卷进来，就要让我知情，Scamander试验他的研究或者咒语的时候我跟你一起去。在他变成一团愤怒的杀人雨雾的时候，你的解决办法就是放任他杀死你，寄希望于屏障能撑得住。在性命攸关的情况下，我不信任你的决定。”

“……好吧。”

“你还要签一份不具日期的辞呈，声明监禁期影响了你的判断，如果你想的话——显然事实如此。如果我认为你牺牲部里的利益，保护那个默然者——”

“他的名字是Credence。”Graves低声说。

“——那个默然者，那么我会把辞呈交给Picquery。清楚了吗？”

看起来他别无选择。他不能打倒她。即使他赢了，她在他的家里丧失能力的事实已经足够致命了，而他不能带着她昏迷的身体到处走。“清楚。”

“好极了。”Sophine的声音里满含讽刺，她起身拍拍身上的灰。“Picquery要我们所有人去MACUSA待命，修好你的房子，然后过来。”

“Sophine。”

“什么？”

“我很抱歉。”

她看向他，那一瞬间她的嘴唇紧抿，夹杂着痛苦、惋惜和愤怒。“我希望你觉得抱歉，Percival，我真的希望如此。”随即她幻影离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】“Gordian Knot”：戈耳迪之结，是Sayre的传家宝，同时也是作为纪念创始人而别在学生袍外的装饰。这里大概是作者以为伊法魔尼的象征跟四学院一样都是动物，所以下面Credence问他的母亲那是什么动物，实际上它是一个有一条绳子打成的结，常被做成项链吊坠等，可以百度图片看到。
> 
> 【2】“Protego maxima. Fianto duri!”出自《哈利波特与死亡圣器》中Hogwarts保卫战的时Filius Flitwick发出， 施展魔法建立屏障，保护施咒者发出魔咒的地方。完整版应该是：Protego Maxima. Fianto Duri. Repello Inimicum.是连用的。
> 
> 【3】“Sustineo vita.”Sustieo为拉丁语，比较著名的是作为在二战期间USAAF技术训练指挥部的徽章，作为座右铭用拉丁语书写的"Sustineo Alas",或者 "I Sustain the Wings"，从1942年六月一直沿用到1946，该徽章一般缝制在上衣或软帽上。Sustieo≈sustain，意为维持、维护、供养等；vita也是拉丁语，意味生命、生活等。（但是构词我觉得仿佛有哪里不对，以名词主格+名词属格，是不是vita应该变格成vitae？对不起我拉丁语都还给老师了……欢迎指正。）结合后文翻译为“以血相持”。
> 
> 【4】“Revelio”，FB电影中Newt令Grindelwald显形的咒语。
> 
> 【5】“Rennerverate”，同样出自死亡圣器，食死徒令Ginny苏醒的咒语。
> 
> *闲聊：
> 
> ①之前说过：
> 
> 一是译者之前捡笔造成颈椎关节错位，躺了很久，虽然现在基本康复，但是大夫说我最好不要久坐打字……
> 
> 二是作者去做眼科手术，已经两个月没更新了
> 
> 大概是因为忘记点更新提醒以为作者做完手术一直没回来囧，实际上作者还在康复期视线模糊的时候就坚持把文写完了，虽然后面显然有因为视力不好造成的拼写错误，跟我歪着脖子打字一样拼命哈哈哈哈，为了吃口粮也是拼了……
> 
> 于是停更公告取消，重新恢复更新，因为颈椎不好、增加了学习法语的日程，所以无法保持日更，改为不定期更新，尽量保质保量。
> 
> ②关于有反攻的问题，以下有剧透：
> 
> 这篇文章前14章虽然Cre有慢慢成长，但是总体感觉还是让人觉得像是社交恐惧症一样的胆怯和退缩，所有一切都是为了第15章的蜕变，以及火辣的办公室play……所以我觉得，就算是有一段生离死别的反攻也无法遮掩最后的光辉。话说我还是比较能理解那个段落的。到了相应位置我会做醒目的标记。
> 
> ③之前安利的池袋MP30本子都买到了~大约有9半（8漫本1小说本，一半以上是R18肉本）之前安利页里面也有太太们的P站地址，大家可以点开收收小黄兔囧。
> 
> 等我拿到可能会比较晚，如果到时候你们还在坑里，我会扫描出来，私下里分享给小伙伴们~敬请关注我的微博，欢迎勾搭哟~（虽然挺懒的不会有什么内容……下面是我最亲密的小伙伴色pan给我的战利品，撒花：


	9. 第九章 执行任务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 血腥警告：大量血腥描写，提及断/肢、流血和尸/体。
> 
> 提及拉帕珀特法（Rappaport Law）

Graves施完两个咒语修好自己的家，正好准时出发去MACUSA。刚跨进大门，他便知道不需要做简报了。有其他事发生了。看门人的脸上也带着显而易见的焦虑。“部长，调查部需要您立即过去。”

“了解。”

他必须会议室处理混乱场面，当值的傲罗正对着地图七嘴八舌，但是当他进去的时候突然安静下来。

“汇报情况。”

“先生，我们刚刚得到波士顿的消息，Grindelwald出现在他们的证物库里，然后逃走了。他们折损了五个傲罗。”

“港口匙是上周他们缴获的雷鸟吊坠。”思想中某个划分在工作区域之外的意识告诉他那是Grindelwald送给Izzy的项链，但是随之而来的冲击被他很快挥走了。不是现在。“解释他是如何突破反幻影移行区域的。他身上不可能藏着另一个港口匙。McIlvain、Oakhurst，把当值傲罗分成两小队，你们各带一队。Oakhurst，负责上空，我需要评估到底发生了什么。McIlvain，重建一个反幻影移行区，关闭飞路网。我们必须把他困在波士顿，让他寸步难行。批准任何致命的武力。”

“先生。”Sophine一如既往的敏锐，他不是唯一一个分不清公私的人，等抓住Grindelwald他们才有机会关心十分钟前发生的事。

“Campbell，召集全员，包括不当值的。Fletcher，我需要所有在波士顿可移行区域的傲罗部门处于最高警戒状态。”

他环视灰暗的房间，摆满了桌子、地图、储物柜，核对他派去转交Grindelwald的组员数量。Sophie、Branson、Fletcher。

“Cortez在哪儿？”

“医疗室，狗杂种把一棵树甩在她身上。”Barnson回答。他的制服跟Sophie一样伤痕累累。

“到底发生了什么？”

“他该死的有两根魔杖，他一定是给其中一根施了消失无踪，趁我们忙着跟英国佬交涉的时候召唤出来。他们那边有一人进了医疗室、一人阵亡。他们也气疯了。”

“我现在不在乎英国佬和他们的感受，立刻把事发经过和我们对他能力的掌握情况做个简报，明天放在我的办公桌上。McIlvain、Fletcher，如果有任何Branson没看到、不知道的情况，据实帮他补充完整你们才能离开。解散，众位。”

“是，长官！”众人齐声回答，但是Graves已经离开了房间。他下楼去外交部，他不想关心英国佬和他们的感受，但是他必须知道他们是否打算合作，或者阻碍他做调查。如果他们想提出异议，他希望由外交部来处理后续，而不是他的傲罗们。

外交部跟他的会议室一样乱成一团，英国佬显然已经侵占了狭小拥挤的会客室，一个红头发肿着眼睛的家伙正被高个子黑人巫师检查。“愈合如初。”他说着用魔杖碰了碰她眼睛下面，浮肿立刻消退了。

两个人都是英国巫师，站在外交部的部长Marianna Jamison的前面，就像Branson说的那样，他们确实非常气恼，但完全是为了不同的情况。

他们其中一个矮胖的男巫师穿着沾满泥点的军大衣，正在发出挫败的怒吼。“你说我们不能回到那里是什么意思？他就在那儿，我们在这玩手指头的时间越长，就越难再次把他打倒！”

“必须遵守国家主权的相关规定。”Jamsion开口解释。

“是的，那就是为什么国际巫师联盟需要讨论合适的办法继续这次调查。自从它变成国际事件的那一刻起，就决定了Grindelwald需要进行国际审查。”另一个穿着剪裁考究的黑色套装的英国巫师说。显然是个官僚。

“我不会等国际协会来决定谁去追那个疯子，”Graves打断，“Jamison部长。”

“Graves，”女部长看起来松了口气。“抱歉，绅士们。”她抓住Graves的胳膊，把他拉进自己的办公室。“自从他们的傲罗负伤归来后，那群人一直在这里纠缠不清。”

“好极了，他们提过我试图处死Newt Scamander吗？”

“那是他们质疑你能力的开场白，”她看了他一眼，“他们说你被灵魂出窍后关在壁橱里待了将近一个月。”

Graves发出夸张的嘘声。“我不在乎谁负责调差，我能、英国佬能，但是现在必须有所进展。我们没时间纠结这些小事，别让他们在我背后捣鬼，Jamison。”

“现在我还可以强调国家主权，但是他们会提到国际巫师联盟。”

“只要他们现在别来烦我，未来我愿意陪他们跟任何势力纠缠到底。只要让他们别拖后腿。”Graves回头瞥了眼，“我不觉得我能用英国的傲罗，但是他们像困在笼子里的野兽一样，已经开始不耐烦了。”

“Graves。”Jamison摇摇头，“你不能两者兼得，如果你告诉他们退出，这是我们的调查，那么你就不能让他们加入。”

“不管怎么说，谢谢。”多么可惜。他们的傲罗急于回到战场上，甘愿随时步上波士顿阵亡五人的后尘，他本可以增加额外的兵力。

他离开办公室时，穿大军衣的傲罗正在审视他。“先生，你就是Graves，对吗？魔法安全部部长。”

“我是。”

“算上我们，我们会服从你的指示，让我们加入。”

Jamison和穿着考究的英国佬一起看向他。“我不能，直到国际巫师联盟跳出来横插一脚之前，这是我们的调查。”

“那个猥琐的饭桶杀了Connelly，把一颗大树压在你们中的一人身上。你要我们坐在这里干等？”

该死。Graves假装对Jamison和英国大使表达了惋惜和遗憾，随即转向傲罗，只有对方才能看到他的表情。“我真的为你们表示抱歉，无论如何，你们三个为什么去五层的餐厅坐坐，那里的咖啡更好喝，你们也能得到更多活动空间。”他挤挤眼。

英国傲罗的脸上露出了然的神色，但是很快转变成得体的抱怨。“你说得对，比这里好多了。”

“好极了。”

等他回到自己的办公室，Branson已经把报告写完了。他查看了一番，加上自己的批注建议，然后放进转给书记员抄写的管子，送了出去。他给Picquery写了封情况简述，正要送出去的时候门外响起敲门声，接着Tina走了进来。

“如果你来是为了早上的事责备我的，那么我没时间。”Tina把自己当做Credence母亲的事实，同时让他感觉到欣慰和恼火。青年应该得到所有能获得的支持，但是Graves永远不会习惯由他人批判他的言行。

她低咒一声，但还是把文件放在他的办公桌上。“McIlvain的报告，她不会成为阻碍吧？”

“现在她跟你一样见到我就乐开了花，但是她不会成为阻碍。”他会确保她不成为一个问题。他翻了翻报告，“三名傲罗丢失个人财务和毛发，他试图用另一张面孔逃出波士顿。”

“……先生。”

Graves瞥了一眼。“什么？”

“如果他仍然在伦敦，而且关闭了飞路和幻影移行许可，难道他不会利用麻鸡的交通工具吗？”

“而我非常怀疑一个能力高超的巫师会费心去学习怎么开车，”Graves回答，“所以是公共交通系统，你是怎么想到的？”

“……Newt总是说起他乘船来美国入境时的经历，他们会看你的护照，确保身上未携带任何违禁品。他说他们会在名单上核对旅客姓名。”

“你想利用麻鸡安全系统扩大搜索范围。”

“他们也有黑户，我想用他们的词语是黑手党？”

Graves起身，“我们需要一份拉帕波特豁免书，内阁绝不会批给我们，无论如何先拟一份草案，我会让他们提上日程。”

“是，长官。”Tina转身就走。

“等等，Tina。”

“什么？”

“你的主意棒极了，以后有好点子的时候不要迟疑。”

她的嘴角藏不住上挑的痕迹。“谢谢你，先生。”

 

Graves是对的，绝无获得拉帕波特豁免的可能。他站在国会大厅正中央，提交自己的案件，声明事态紧迫、波士顿傲罗开始越来越虚弱。“即使波士顿出动全部武力，也不过仅仅十个傲罗，更何况是一半已经折损的现在。我们知道Grindelwald会用三人中一人的面貌逃离城市。我们已经关闭了飞路网，反移行咒覆盖整个都市。如果他仍然在波士顿，那么就必须利用麻鸡的交通系统。我只要他们三人的面孔出现在麻鸡执法系统中足够长的时间，我并不要求告诉他们Grindelwald是谁，或者他想要做什么。我们只要告诉麻鸡他是黑手党上层人物。”

“也许从你的角度来看无伤大雅，Graves部长，那将成为一个危险的先例。拉帕波特法是我们最古老、最基础的信条之一，以守护保密状态——”

“我并没有请求破坏它。”

“你没有，到目前为止，但是如果我们成全了你的野心，那么下次遇到危机时会怎样？到时候是不是要纽约警察出动追捕魔法生物走私犯？”

“Gellert Grindelwald是一个黑巫师，能力凌驾在我们的主席之上，而且拥有激化全球巫师与麻鸡之间战争的意图。用他和魔法生物走私犯类比，别侮辱我的智商——或者也包括你们的。”Graves尽了最大的努力藏起声音中的厌恶。

另一个内阁成员插话，年迈、声音颤抖。“既然情况如此，难道我们就不必不在乎麻鸡的生命安危？如果让他们与他正面对峙的话？”

“我们不需要让他们直接与他对峙，只需要联系我们。”

“但是他们是那么无用——”

“如果你们认为麻鸡软弱无力，那么显然你从未挨过子弹。”Graves的声音掷地有声，冷静、沉着而且充满极度愤怒。“我经历过，沐浴在自己流出来的血里时，很难施法疗伤。拉帕波特法没有任何保护麻鸡的考量，全部出发点只是为了保护我们。我只是请求不要对法条咬文嚼字，重在领会精神。消息源对我们的秘密和存在不构成威胁，而Grindelwald确是货真价实的威胁，如果你们坚持顽固不化，那么就是比Dorcus Twelvetrees更愚蠢的傻瓜。投票表决吧。”

他听到Picquery终止讨论发起投票，他扭转脚跟，离开会议室。不会起太大作用，他知道，但是他必须尝试。他靠在墙上等着内阁投票表决，突然感觉异常疲惫。即使有Scamander加了料的神采奕奕支撑，现在已经消耗殆尽，而且他非常肯定，自己最后一餐是昨晚跟Credence一起吃掉的三明治。

天哪。昨晚看起来是那么遥远。他那时候愚蠢、天真的幸福。他拥着Credence在身边，晕头转向地以为自己可以拥有，可以不计后果地拥有那种幸福。现在Grindelwald消失无踪。Graves的事业，还有更为重要的是Credence的生命和自由全都握在Sophine的手里。

“长官。”书记员从会议室走出来，信封被递到他的手上。他打开信封，二对三。无豁免权。当然，他开始怀疑国会是否希望他对五位殉难傲罗的家属解释抓住Grindelwald本身才是“危险的先例”。他把信封撕成两半，还给书记员，然后回到五楼的简报室。他模糊地意识到周围的人为他空出一条道，没有别的办法——

Graves突然转身，向小餐厅走去，三位英国傲罗占据了角落里的沙发，轻声讨论着。他靠过去，“女士们、先生们，你们怎么看暗中触发国际事件？”

 

这时已经入夜，冬季的太阳在几小时前就落山了，Graves还留在他的办公室里。落地窗被黑暗淹没，台灯将他身后的物件镀上一层铜色的阴影。Grindelwald还是没有任何消息，但是他们已经处于最高警备状态。英国傲罗跟波士顿麻鸡当局联系没有任何结果，也没有任何消息显示他们被抓。Graves完成给Picquery的最新报告，分别写了五封吊唁给遇难的波士顿傲罗家属，还有一封是给英国傲罗的。Connelly不属于他的部门，但他是在执勤中殉难的，在Graves的眼皮底下，所以他觉得自己有责任这样做。

Sophine走进他的办公室，她紧拢着下巴，Graves能看到压力在她嘴边和眼角留下的皱纹。

“从波士顿回来？”他的话既生硬又紧绷，但是Graves不想做第一个开火的人，如果她打算冷战到底的话。

“换Oakhurst去，他能让英国佬提高效率，因为红头发的巫师觉得他非常可敬。”她坐在他的对面。“你从内阁那里得到拉帕波特豁免权了吗？”

“没有。”Graves甚至没有放下手里的备忘录。

Sophine缓慢地摇摇头。“所以你让英国佬去，那……”

“如果你想说那是叛国，想要揭发我的罪行，那么就滚出我的办公室。”

“……我本来打算说好极了。”

两人陷入沉默。她是不是打算对他进行策略性技巧审讯，寄希望于第一个提起早上的那个人露出破绽？

他等着。

“Percival。”

“要么说出你的要求，要么出去。”他继续翻看备忘录，把几个问题写在空白处。

“Percival，你当时不在场，他上了好几百人。他的母亲、他的妹妹还有那个议员，所有在红房子遇到的人都没有放过，还有那些他撞翻的车，我们不得不假装三起瓦斯泄露、一起地铁事故来解释麻鸡的死亡。下一次他失去控制的时候，我们不会同样幸运正好有Newt Scamander和他的雷鸟来救场。那个该死的杂种就会得到他想要的。”Sophine的声音平静，不带任何感情色彩。

Graves放下笔。“我正在试着阻止那种可能，而你本可以帮助我，而不是恐吓我。”

“我试着找出不把你卷进去的前提下，保护MACUSA和保密状态的方法。”Sophine反击，Graves的愤怒仍然能从观察到她脸上怀疑的闪光时得到愉悦。“我不想毁了你的事业，或者他的生命。”

“那么你想要什么，Sophine？”

“说服我，你今天早上试过了，我知道。我刚刚目睹Grindelwald差点杀了Cortez，还有那个默——Credence差点杀了你。我可能没办法现在谈论什么混乱的判断，但是你不能犯傻，Percival。你不能只从他的爱人的角度看问题，你还是个傲罗。而且我们不能失误。”

Graves深深吐了口气，他自己都没有意识到什么时候屏住了呼吸，即使自己的话被扔回来反击的时候。“你在我家目睹的纯属意外，”他开口。“他此前从未失控过，我应该意识到提起伊法魔尼会成为导火索——是的，他曾经收到过信。”他在她开口前回答了问题。“而他的母亲把信烧了，把他打得奄奄一息。”

Sophine揉揉太阳穴。“梅林啊。”她沉默了片刻，“发生的意外恰好证明，在通常情况下默默然显现的时候你应该有备选方案。”

“梅多兰兹，还有防护咒，Newt的办法需要两个傲罗同时在场。那里有开阔的视野，他也没有我动作迅速，我可以赶在他前面，即使他到边境我也能让他远离市民。”

“如果他制服你怎么办？”

“他不会。我可以劝服他，你见到我那么做了。”即使他明知道这场对话的重大利益，即便像一个傲罗一样不带情感地谈起Credence很陌生，他还是感觉古怪的欣慰。他曾经花过数小时坐在办公室里跟Sophine谈起购物、计划的实施。他能说服她。

“我看到你使用血源魔法，所以你连自己都说服不了。”

“我们不会失误。”他反驳道，“我不会让他再次侵袭纽约。”

“血源魔法不是解决之道，而是铤而走险，难道幻影移行不是一个更好选择？”Sophine的语气变了，不再紧绷，变得更加积极。她一直喜欢把工作当做谜题，试图从不同角度尝试，直到找到新的办法。那也是她成为他的助理的原因所在。

“你亲眼见过默默然，带着他幻影移行的时候，我怎么才能保证不把他或者是我撕裂？”

“昏倒咒也不是一个选择，纽约没有一个傲罗能打倒他。”

“你该死的试过了。”Graves的语气充满苦涩，他回忆起Credence脊椎两侧参差不齐的魔法伤痕。

“数以百计的麻鸡死亡、暴露在全世界的眼皮底下，就算是你也会下达跟Picquery同样的命令。”Sophine的声音还是轻轻的，但是她说得对。他也会那么做。他会结束噩梦，发出警报，悄悄用自己的灵魂作为交换，因为那就是傲罗会做的选择。

他叹了口气，“那就是全部经过，我不知道还能告诉你什么。有可以计算的风险，但是我拒绝牵扯到MACUSA，直到默默然被处理好。你知道Picquery会用他当诱饵。”

“……你简直一团糟，是吧。”Sophine看着他。

“是的，在默默然处理好之前。”只有一部分是真的。“之后我只会有一点点糟。”

她叹气，“很好，我会帮忙。”

“我很高兴。”他不得不说，“这不会改变任何情况，你恐吓我、恐吓我在意的人。我不会轻易原谅你的。”

Sophine起身。“很高兴达成共识，”她打算离开，但是刚打开门的时候，Graves听到餐厅发出一阵吵杂声，一路向他的办公室涌来。

“Graves！Graves部长！”高个子英国傲罗闯进他的办公室，“我们找到他了，他搭上去普罗维登斯的最后一班火车，火车已经出站，但是你的阿尼马格斯——”

“Oakhurst。”

“他搭上那列火车，他会确保反幻影移行咒语持续生效。Clara——”傲罗看到Graves空白的表情。“小个子的红发巫师，黑眼睛。”

“是的。”

“她给我们提供的线索，她说十英里之外有一个清空的行动点——正好远离麻瓜。”

“火车上有多少人？”Sophine低声问。

Graves摇摇头，“我们必须冒险，McIlvain，尽你所能，立刻让所有傲罗到简报室集合。”

“是，长官。”Sophine领命带着英国傲罗离开时，Graves已经构思出计划。他倚在栏杆上，向下看着大厅。他们需要清扫组，将麻鸡施昏迷咒，然后移出战场范围，以核心武力封锁Grindelwald行动，直到清扫组完成任务可以提供后援。Oakhurst留守上空，远离视线，保护反幻影移行区域运作。他几乎没有注意到Picquery走到他的身边。

“主席。”

“Graves，我应该知道你是如何得到情报的吗？”

Graves看着她，谎言脱口而出。“Oakhurst恰巧飞过火车站。”

“明白了，”Picquery低头看向大厅，眼中风雨欲来。“如果你和英国傲罗的小动作东窗事发，我会把你挂到风干，你懂的。”

“凡事预则立，不预则废。”

“我很高兴我们了解彼此，现在去抓那个狗娘养的。”

“遵命，主席女士。”

Graves去找他的傲罗们，房间处于安静的混乱。“听我说，”他掏出一沓照片，递给旁边的傲罗传递下去。“Grindelwald用一张麻鸡的面孔离开波士顿，虽然现在他可能已经恢复了本来面目。看清这两张照片，牢牢记住。也许火车上有一百多个麻鸡，所以你必须将他与平民百姓区分清楚。Branson、Campbell，你们组负责清除，施展昏昏倒地，然后将麻鸡清出战区。我们会在结束后一忘皆空他们。我的组负责占位，诱敌深入然后缠住Grindelwald，直到清扫组完成任务。直到那个时候我们才可以尝试捕获，不许轻敌或出现低级错误。我们知道他有两根魔杖，还熟练掌握一大堆无杖魔法，所以别依赖缴械咒。这个男人曾经从我们和部里最优秀的傲罗手里逃脱，波士顿已经有五位傲罗殉职，不要继续增加这个数字。行动。”

当三个小组在杂草丛生的铁路沿线上显行时，天上没有月亮，夜晚只有冷漠的街灯点缀。午夜过后冷得彻骨，Graves听到悄声的“温暖加身”此起彼伏。清扫组分别在铁轨两侧占据有利位置，俯下身藏在不易察觉的地方。

Sophine从他身边冒出来，“你的信还是在原本存放的地方吗？”她轻声询问。

“左边办公桌的抽屉里，”听到这个问题Graves畏缩了，“……只是……确保那个疯子没有替换掉，再寄出去。”想到他与妹妹和外甥的最后告别信是Grindelwald写的，他几乎要发疯了。“你的呢？”

“夹在MACUSA规章手册的封底里。”他们沉默了片刻，紧绷神经等待火车的声响，然后Sophine再次开口，“你给他写信了吗？”

“他——哦！”Graves别开目光，“没有，我……”

“所以是新关系。”

“非常新。”

紧绷、不适的沉默再次降临。“你想让我告诉他什么？”

该死，他到底能对Credence说什么？他能告诉一个认识不足一个月、却像世界正在消亡般亲吻他的人什么？Graves无话可说、别无选择，他没有任何绝望、急切地需要在那样的时刻能够对他说的话。他承诺过许多，却无法兑现任何一个——Credence的自由、他的生命安全、他母亲偷走的未来。又有什么话能弥补无法完成的承诺呢？

“告诉他我很抱歉。”天哪，简直糟透了。他花了几个小时写信给Izzy和Elaine——怎么能与马塞诸塞州寒冬夜晚的旷野中的两分钟相提并论。“我是说，为了每一个我许下的承诺，我对无法兑现感到抱歉。我真的在乎，希望他能够相信。还有他应该跟Newt一起去英格兰。”他看向Sophine，觉得应该信任她。“……问Tian他在哪里，如果真的发生什么。”

Sophine点点头，“我会的。”她再次沉默了良久，“……我会保护他，直到Scamander把他带往英国，我发誓。”

“看起来你更容易接受我的遗愿而不是活着的希望。”Graves自己都能听出话里的苦涩。

Sophine退缩了。“别跟我争辩，不是现在，Percival。”

她是对的。“好的。”

哪里不对。那是一列慢车，但是集合傲罗、部署战略和实施行动后，不应该有太多富余时间。冬季的夜晚依然乌黑、死寂，他们应该能看到些许光亮，听到隆隆的车轮声。Graves转向背对Sophine的方向，“Goldstein，逐步在每条小路上幻影显行，躲在视线死角里，但是尽可能观察周围情况。Fletcher，同样的命令，但是你向下方侦查。”

他们服从命令离开，队伍里发出小声议论，每个人都意识到他们等待的时候太久了，火车早就该出现。

Tina再次出现时敝履蹒跚、气喘吁吁，“火车在一英里外停住了，到处都是麻鸡的尸体，没有反幻影移行咒保护，我去找过Oakhurst，但是……”

“该死，给各行动队长发坐标。”他得到坐标后立刻幻影移行，其他傲罗紧随其后出现。那简直是活生生的地狱，火车周围四处可见麻鸡的尸体，被魔法撕碎，血肉横留，血水甚至来不及渗入结了冰的土地。火车上只有一半的光亮还在，渲染死亡的恐怖、寂静。火车有些年头了，以烧煤为动力，Graves能闻到锅炉运作的味道，然而却停了下来。列车长是不是也被杀了？

“散开，保持警惕，分头寻找Oakhurst！”

他起身准备进车厢里，从车尾挤进去。“荧光闪烁。”光从魔杖尖端涌出，展现出大屠杀的另一番景象。黄铜包边的红丝绒座椅显示那是一节头等，，只有墙上的破洞诉说着曾经发生过一场恶斗。被恶咒击中和扭曲的尸体到处都是。一个黑头发的九岁女孩躺在过道上，双眼像玻璃球一样圆瞪着，咒语几乎将她撕成两半。包装华丽的礼物还留在行李架上，不和谐的认知使得Graves有些恍惚，有些礼物沾满血渍。然而，这里没有任何Grindelwald的踪迹，Graves直觉他们的行动失败了。他已经离开了，幻影移行，那么就意味着现在不会轻易找到他。他一定是想方设法刺激Oakhurst出手，然后——结果惨烈、血腥，回天乏术。

“我找到他了！”Goldstein在外面大喊。Graves向声音跑去，看到她正在疯狂地发射治疗咒语——但是Oakhurst生还的可能微乎其微。他的腿断了，扭曲的形状令Graves无法确认是否还是完整的，用魔杖那只手臂被从根切断，Oakhurst面色惨白，大量失血使他的嘴唇看起来是蓝色的。魔法变出来的血再次从切断的动脉涌出来，浸透了跪在旁边的Tina的膝盖。

“头儿。”Oakhurst哽咽着说。

“省省力气，晚些再告诉我。”Graves焦急地说，边说边挪过去帮助Tina。他对着破碎的躯体伸出魔杖，血浸透了他的魔杖、衬衫袖口和外套。“火焰灼烧。”他低喃，Oakhurst哽住了，伤口阖上的瞬间才吐出一口气。那是残酷的治疗魔法，但是只有活着的患者才有可能再长出新的手臂。

“他……开始屠杀麻鸡，把他们扔出火车。”

“晚点儿再说，”Graves说，“你会好起来的，晚点儿再告诉我，Fletcher！”女傲罗是她们中最擅长的幻影移行的一个，可以同时带两个人随从显影，哪怕其中一个正在奋力施咒挽留另一人的生命时，“Fletcher！”

“先生！”Fletcher跑过去，看到Oakhurst的时候差点吐在他身上。

“等会儿再吐，现在立刻送他就医。”另一个傲罗同时抓住Oakhurst和Tina，从视野中消失，留下Graves跪在Oakhurst的血泊中，被目瞪口呆的傲罗包围。

这是一场灾难，Grindelwald逃走了。Graves知道医师能创造奇迹，但是……他丢开那个想法，开始发布命令。“Branson，带着你的小队顺着铁路向上，Oakhurst说Grindelwald把麻鸡扔出车窗，把他们的遗体带回了，清除证据。其他人，处理这里的现场，把所有麻鸡放回车厢。”他们必须掩饰发生的事实。

这是残忍、野蛮的工作。黑暗中很难找到所有遗体，有时他们不得不把残缺的肢体拼凑在一起才能转移回车厢里。他们没有找到任何幸存者，所有遗体回到火车后，Graves让剩下的人回MACUSA，然后自己幻影移行回到他们一开始埋伏的地方。距离大约一码远的地方有一座嶙峋的小山，山顶有几颗参差不齐的松柏。他沿着铁路向回走，然后跳起来对着砂石堆砌的路基挥出魔杖，金属扭曲发出刺耳的嘶吼，砂石迸溅到他的身上，枕木移位，摆出令火车脱轨掉进山涧的状态。

Graves退回去，站在脱轨的地方，魔杖指着小路轻声念出咒语。对麻鸡来说，那无疑是一场可怕的灾难，非比寻常的惨剧。他能感觉到魔法牵拉遥远又巨大沉重物体的艰难反馈，但是魔法仍然在运作，火车开始移动，速度增加，越来越快。他们一定会说是车长喝多了酒，不然还有什么原因令他开那么快的车？多么凄惨的灾难，还有五天就是圣诞节了。现在，他能听到火车的声音了，远处的轰鸣越来越响，向他呼啸而来。他站在轨道上，计算着火车出现在视野中的时间，在冲向他最后的一秒时，轻念下一个咒语，向着轨道挥舞魔杖，火车冲向岩石，金属撞击变形发出刺耳的巨响，锅炉瞬间点燃，紧接着从发动机快速向两节车厢蔓延。

 

Graves幻影移行回到纽约，在伍尔沃斯大厦旁边的小巷显行。他的身上还浸着Oakhurst的血，但是他太累、太挫败，没有精力处理。外套、裤子、袖口都被浸透了，有些从他的身上滴下来，散落在伍尔沃斯大厦的台阶上。当他进入大厅时，看到他的傲罗围着Tina和Fletcher。

“Oakhurst呢？”他问道，祈祷今天能剩下唯一一件好事。Tina摇了摇头，眼中充满泪水。他们心灰意冷，仿佛只剩下一具空壳瑟瑟发抖。“今天晚上的任务到此结束，回家，回去睡个觉。早上再回来。这件事还没结束。”

他们开始出发时，他找到三名英国傲罗，“安索尼娅酒店在百老汇和73号街交界处，”他说，“坐电梯去十二楼，用魔杖敲按钮两次，然后说‘内殿’，套房里有驱逐咒，旅馆的家养小精灵会帮你们清理衣服，满足你们的任何需要，去睡一觉吧。”

他们低喃着感谢，转头走了。很快只剩下Tina，一副欲言又止的样子。Graves再次制止他，“我知道你想说我早上幻影移行离开前的事。”

Tina一定跟他一样筋疲力尽。“你几乎跟他父亲一样大，而且他是那么依赖你。”

“我知道。”他没有可以回答她的。“但我没有利用他。”

“我怎么能相信？”

Graves耸耸肩，“看着我们，如果……如果我做错了任何事，告诉我。提醒我结束，因为他绝不会答应。”

Tina叹了口气，“我猜那是我能做到最好的。”她顿了片刻，“你会来吗？他可能想要见你。”

“不是现在。”Graves说，他抬头看了眼巨大的天井，正对着他的办公室，那里放着两封告别信，等待着第三封的加入。“必须先写完一封信。”

 

作者说这一章一团胡乱，是的，宛如我忙到飞起的状态，没时间写唠唠叨叨了（真遗憾


	10. 第十章 小魔法有大益处

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章与第九章同时发生

Percival亲吻Credence之后消失了，把裸着上身的青年独自留在充满陌生人和愤怒Tina的房间里。  
“Credence，请你过来坐下。Newt，你能帮他找一件上衣吗？我可能很快就会被召唤，我们应该谈谈。”  
“Tina……”Newt刚开口。  
“Newt，他不能再跟Graves待在一起。”Credence注意到Tina不喜欢叫Percival的教名，特别是她生气的时候。而且显而易见，她现在很生气。  
“我不认为那是应该由你来做的决定。”Newt轻声说。  
“难道你就不会觉得困扰吗？Graves老得都能当他的父亲了。Credence住在他那里，除此之外无处可去。难道这些都不让你觉得苦恼？”  
“我不是个孩子。”Credence小声说，但是没人听他说。  
“我不认为像你说的那样。”金发女子插话。Queenie？她的名字叫Queenie。“他们喜欢彼此胜过其他人，Teen。”她后面的话令他感觉脸上发烧，他这才意识到不该“大声思考”，就像Percival要求的那样。  
“Queenie，Credence不知道还有更好的选择。Graves绝对可以控制他——”  
“他没有。”Credence低声说。他知道利用是什么样的，那些承诺和条件、作为诱惑的轻触，当他失败、软弱、露出丑态时如何轻易的丢弃。他的心跳开始加速，他感觉反胃，仿佛正在失去自我。  
疼痛像一缕丝线般缠绕住Credence，但是随即一双手臂环住他，稳稳地抱着他，压制住分散的冲动，脚踏实地维持实体和知觉，他差点儿放松得哭出来，他以为是Percival回来了。他闻到土壤和动物毛皮的味道，而不是Percival常用古龙水的香料和木灰味，立刻意识到并不是他想的那样。是Newt，Newt更矮小纤瘦，但是他的怀抱是那么温暖和稳固，所以他闭上眼，没有拒绝。  
“好吧，显然理论是正确的。”Newt评价。他没有移动，仍然抱着Credence。“Tian，如果真的关心——而且你确实有理由那么做——你应该问问Credence的意见？或者等到Percival回来的时候再说？”  
“你是对的。”Tina承认。  
Nwet还是一贯的温柔“Credence，你还好吗？或者你希望我继续保持这样？”  
“我不要紧，”Credence记得Newt的话，“什么理论？”  
“看起来你的压力得到了缓解，就像勃垦第猫龙，我注意到Percival之前也这样做过，虽然他可能没有意识到自己在做什么。”  
Credence眨眨眼，“我像猫？”  
“不完全正确，是勃垦第猫龙。” Newt徒劳地解释道。  
“Newt，求你去给他找件上衣。”  
Credence迟疑地从Newt的身边挪到桌子旁边，在Tina对面的位置上坐下，试图找到让她理解的办法。虽然她的反对不像妈那么恐怖，但是他仍然能敏锐地感觉到。“他不坏。”他温和地辩解。  
Tina的态度软化了。“Credence，我不是说他不好，但是他或许在你不知道的情况下利用了你。”  
“我知道其中的差别。”他盯着自己的手，至少是现在，至少大部分是。  
“他没有让你做任何事？作为留在他身边的交换？”  
他没有吗？他有吗？Tina说的也不完全是错的。“叫我Percival。”“低头我才能亲到你。”“如果害怕就告诉我。”“求你，Credence，求你！”关于Percival的记忆难以控制地一一涌现，Queenie突然红着脸离开了房间。是的，Percival有对他提出要求——从最微小、最平凡的，到难以置信的困难——去相信、去信任，但是他要求的那些事根本无法与他给予的相提并论。勉强算的话，只有一个算得上是交换条件。“他让我帮忙做晚餐。”Credence老实地回答，“他真的不怎么擅长烹饪，即使用魔法。”  
Newt正好带着衬衫回到房间，听到对方的话憋不住喷笑出来。  
Tina看起来不是很相信，Credence艰难地寻找合适的措辞。“他说他会帮忙，还说我会安全。我知道，我知道承诺能打破。”他强调的语气吓了Newt和Tina一跳。“但是他没有，我……我不知道你们还想知道什么。”  
Tina能回答之前，突然被什么只有她能听到的声响转移了注意力。“是警报，可能是MACUSA传唤我。”  
Newt起身，“Credence，你想帮我照顾动物吗？”  
“动物？”对从地铁站飞出的巨大金色动物，他只有模糊的记忆，但是……  
“你会爱上他们的。”Newt向他保证。  
Credence沉默地抓起衬衫，跟上Newt离开了房间。发现目的地是卧室时，他困惑地看着Newt从床底下掏出一个箱子，打开后便像走下几节楼梯一样消失了。  
“来啊！”Newt喊道。  
Credence用力吞了口唾沫跟过去，向下到达一个棚屋样的凌乱空间。那里每一寸空间都被瓶子、地图、照片之类的杂物占得慢慢的。远处的墙上挂着一堆巨大的粗麻布袋。  
“我很抱歉。”Newt说，他站在操作台旁边唯一空着的台面上，正用一个好像研钵和杵的东西混合什么。“我和Tina不该那么说你。”  
“我已经二十二岁了，不是个孩子。”  
“没有人说你是个孩子，”Newt的语气不带任何情绪，“只是……Credence，你对此几乎一无所知。”  
Credence咬住嘴唇，别开眼。他不知道能说什么。  
“没有人想要反对你，而且你应该拥有自己做决定的权利，因为你不是孩子。”越是面对强烈的反对，越是能令人们走到一起，特别是结果趋于危险的情况下。然而不管从任何方面来说，Newt并不觉得Percival会是另一个Leta Lestrange，他想要Credence拥有可以信任的人，哪怕Newt的直觉出错。“你非常年轻，而且没什么经验。但是Percival的情况恰巧相反，所以Tina才会为此担心不已。”  
“我不知道能告诉她什么，她听不进去。”  
“她会发现信任并不会成为一个问题。”Newt说。Credence觉得这样很公平，而且诚实地说，与其有人怀疑诺言的可信性，并且想要看到证据相比，这样反而让他觉得更无害。  
看起来Newt忙完了，完全搞不懂他把水桶和麻袋里面什么东西一起混进手推车里。“来吧。”  
Newt是对的。Credence爱极了。动物陌生而奇妙，他甚至没有注意到Newt是怎么把他引过一扇篱笆门，穿过门立刻有冷风和雪片涌出来。他允许Credence喂食月痴兽，它们在他身边挤来挤去的时候，青年大笑起来。这情景令他回忆起喂教堂里的孩子们，但看着它们蹦跳、欢叫着撒欢更加幸福、快乐。  
那个教堂在他盛怒之下被夷为平地，妈和Chasity、还有Shaw议员。Credence哽住了，跌跌撞撞离开动物们，那些灰白皮毛、瞪着圆圆大眼睛，即无辜又温和的动物。它们如何能在他的身边表现得那么平和，它们难道不应该惊慌失措、落荒而逃？难道它们不应该在看到他的一瞬间就察觉到吗？  
“Credence，”Newt的语气非常平和，“你感觉到什么了？”  
“我杀了那个议员，我还杀了妈和Chasity。我是个怪物。怪物！”他向后跌去，魔法生物学家的怀抱再次及时坏绕住他。但是这一次，对方没有用力，他轻易推开了。“你不明白，我应该被镇压，MACUSA的设想是正确的，应该杀死我，我——”  
“他们错了，”他从未听过Newt这么激动的语气。青年不再出声，凝视着另一个男人，无声地恳求对方告诉他自己是错的。  
Newt拨开挡住面孔的凌乱红头发，目光紧锁在Credence左侧肩膀上的某个点。“你还记得我在地铁里对你说的话吗？”  
“……你说能帮助我，还有像我一样的人。”  
“是的，一个八岁的苏丹女孩。她被监禁了，因为她的魔法，跟你很像。她的默默然杀了她们部落中的一员。她是怪物吗？一个担惊受怕的八岁女孩？”  
“我——但是那不一样。”  
“怎么不一样？”Newt温和地问，听起来就像提出一个普通的疑问。“你能控制它吗？是你指使它攻击别人吗？”  
Credence别开目光。“我不知道。”他轻声说，“我……一开始我以为我在做梦，噩梦。我没有意识到，直到我看到报纸上对Shaw议员的报道才知道一切都是真实发生的。但是默默然攻击别人的时候都是因为我在生气，我把Modesty——我的妹妹——丢在一边，我听到Percival对它说话，它没有伤害他。”  
“我也这么认为。”Newt顿了顿，好像突然对自己的袖口产生了莫大的兴趣，最后他卷起左边的袖子。“你记得Frank吗？他是一只雷鸟，巨大、金色的家伙。当时，你并不是……完整的形态，所以……”  
“只记得一点点，”Credence回答，“有什么关系吗？”  
“我第一次找到他的时候，他给我留下了这个。”他伸出胳膊，Credence看到他的胳膊上已经愈合的十字伤疤。“他被人走私，你知道么，被偷出来、遭到虐待，所以他一开始分不清虐待他的走私犯和我有什么区别。”他憋了眼Credence，“难道他是个怪物吗？”  
“不，但是……他是动物，他不懂。”  
“就像你的默默然也不懂一样，它不是人类，Credence。不像你或者我这样。它不会做出理性的决定，感到有威胁它就会冲出去。你也许能学会控制它。它或许能被你潜意识的行为感染，就算你不会攻击自己的家人，但是它会。”  
他说的不会是真的……不是么？“你听起来那么确定。”Credence说。  
Newt耸耸肩，“我对默默然没把握，”他说，“对它的研究太少了。我们几乎不相信它们仍然存在。但是我对你有十足的把握，现在过来，我们接下来去看蛇鸟。”  
与此同时，Tina已经去MACUSA报到了。所以只有Queenie留在家里。“如果喂完了动物，我想该喂饱我们自己了。”她说，“你们俩都喜欢蘑菇吗？”  
Credence甚至不知道那个问题是什么意思。他吃任何给他的东西，所以……也许Queenie只是在问他是不是饿了。“是的，谢谢。”他回答。  
“你做我就吃。”Newt肯定，把他的皮箱再次变回普通的箱子。  
Queenie露出微笑，开始做饭。她能操作的空间远比Percival的小得多——一台快散架的瓦斯炉，不到一英尺的案板上摆满了各种调味料，但是她的烹饪魔法非常华丽。蘑菇、洋葱、大蒜和香肠在汤锅里滋滋作响，整个小公寓充满了馥郁、浓厚的香气，Credence的肚子开始条件反射地咕咕叫起来。  
Newt坐在桌边瞥了他一眼，在一本破破烂烂的皮本子上记录。“你提过Percival不会做饭。但是她擅长，你能好好享受一顿美食了。”  
Queenie用魔杖敲敲汤锅，汤锅充满了肉汤。Credence情不自禁站起来，向她的方向走去。“我可以看看吗？”  
“当然。”Queenie挪开给他留出足够观察的空间。“这是用牛肉肠做的塔斯卡纳羹汤【1】，Tina喜欢加了蘑菇的，我两种都无所谓，但是我已经习惯这样做了。”她抬起魔杖，欧芹和某种Credence不认识的深绿色菜叶飘浮在半空中，变成小碎块跳进锅里，没有一个落在目标之外。奶油打着璇儿滚进汤里，气泡从锅底升起变得越来越粘稠。  
Graves的烹饪魔咒非常实用，他们做饭的时候非常……有效率。加入适当的盐、适当地煮熟、维持适当的温度。Queenie烹饪时的快乐把Credence迷住了，她的魔杖发出嗖嗖声，面粉就飞到半空中，卷起小小的涡旋，鸡蛋、牛奶、黄油、水还有酵母也跟着混合进去。不过几秒钟，材料自己变成金色的面团，然后立刻分开，切成六份，分别卷起来烘烤成浅棕色，甚至最后还会自己漂到Newt写字的桌子上。  
一个绿色的细长生物从他的领子下面爬出来，一个护树罗锅，Newt是那么说的。Queenie鬼鬼祟祟地瞥了眼Credence，将一根手指放在嘴唇上。她再次挥了一下魔杖，Newt的面包卷掉下一小块，漂到小生物能抓到的地方。  
“你不是打算给Pickett吃人类的食物吧，Queenie。”Newt察觉到了，但是没有将目光从本子上移开，而且他在微笑。  
“那么就把你的书拿走，在他偷吃更多之前解决掉。”Queenie说。  
Credence也凑到餐桌旁，加入他们。汤还在冒着热气，闻起来惊人地美味，当他开始吃的时候，彻底忘记了Queenie和Newt还在场。等到晚餐快要结束的时候他才再次开口，Queenie示意盘子去水槽清洗，Newt再次回去照顾他的魔法生物。  
“真的棒极了。”他轻声说，“我应该早点儿告诉你，谢谢。”  
Queenie露出微笑，“哦，亲爱的，你说过了。”  
“我……”“她能读你的思想，试着不要大声回忆亲吻我的过程。”Credence退缩了，他与金发女性之前轻松融洽的气氛瞬间消退。她是那么美好、那么善良、那么阳光，有一万个理由憎恨他。他早就应该知道。  
“亲爱的？”  
“你怎么能不憎恨我？”他是个怪物，她一定早就知道了。他杀了Shaw议员、Chastity还有他自己的妈。那么暴力、可憎，放任愤怒将自己撕裂、吞噬。他之前对Percival大吼他很高兴她已经死了他仍然不知道自己究竟是不是那么以为的。“你……你一定看到了。”  
“哦，亲爱的，”Queenie摇摇头，“我看到很多，但是我没有看到什么怪物。”  
“怎——怎么会？”Credence在颤抖，却不像默默然显身的感觉。那是困惑、怀疑。  
“你被本应爱你的人伤害那么深，而你仍然想要成为更好的人，”Queenie凝视着他开口。Credence能感觉到来自对方思维的触摸，像香槟的气泡，像星星的闪光。“你从未想要拥有默默然。”  
“但是我太生气了，对Shaw议员、对Grindelwald、对妈……”  
“亲爱的，任何人都会生气。”她轻笑起来，“十天里有九天我想对Abernathy的领带施咒。之前你的先生太生气没办法成功竖起屏障时，我还听到他想要把某个官僚的腿打断。我们只是……没办法控制自己怎么想，即使我们本来没有真的打算那么做。生气不会让你成为怪物，只是使你成为活生生的人。”  
Percival想要他、Newt愿意为他费心研究。Queenie Goldstein没有理由说谎，没有理由为了他投入精力编造动听的谎言，而且她的绿色瞳孔毫无保留，就像Percival领着Credence进去自己的公寓时一样慷慨。这一切都令他看到了希望。  
Credence开始哭泣。仿佛什么东西刺穿他的胸膛，他停不下来。他为自己哭泣，为Modesty，为Percival每次听到Grindelwald顶着他的面孔犯下的罪孽时紧绷的表情而哭泣；他为了自己错失在伊法魔尼读书的可能而哭泣，为Percival帮他治愈的伤痕还有他做不到的那些而哭泣。恸哭使他的肋骨都跟着疼痛，而他还是无法停下来。  
他听到匆忙的脚步声和Newt的声音。“Queenie？”  
“没关系。”他听到她的话，他意识到自己不知什么时候倒在她的身上，她带着两人从餐桌旁挪了几寸，坐进磨损的红沙发上。她的手在他的头发里梳来梳去。“我想他只是需要发泄出来。”  
等到他终于重拾自控，终于停下开时，他的两肋发疼，还在Queenie的肩膀上留下一滩湿痕。“我很抱歉。”他低声说，感觉被掏空、耗尽了，但是同时又觉得轻松了很多。他擦擦鼻子。  
“哦，那个？别在意。”Queenie对湿了的地方挥挥魔杖，立刻消失了。“像新的一样。”  
Credence挤出半个微笑。“很实用。”  
她摸摸他的面颊。“你真贴心，亲爱的，你知道吗？Graves先生根本不知道从你那里得到多少的慰藉。”  
Credence红着脸别开目光，不仅仅是因为Queenie如此轻松地提起他们俩的事而尴尬，同时也因为对方的暗示而羞愧，事实上自己绝无可能给Percival带来什么益处。  
“你猜怎么着，”Queenie说着从沙发上站起来。“让我为你做些能开心起来的事，跟我来。”  
Credence疑惑地跟上她。  
“你想要保留现在的发型吗？有点……邋遢的类型？”她走进卧室，在抽屉里翻来翻去。Credence能听到玻璃瓶相互碰撞的声音，隐约闻到香水和化妆品的味道漂过来。  
“妈一直这样剪，我有一段时间没剪了……”他试着计算，“大约五周？”  
她带着一把珍珠母的梳子和相衬的手镜回到客厅，梳子上闪着光，Credence隐约觉得是魔法造成的。“让我来帮你剪——剪成你喜欢的长短。”  
不会有什么损失，不是么？“如果你想要的话。”  
“那么坐下来。”Credence服从指示，她开始给他梳理头发，“你喜欢什么样儿？”  
Credence自己也搞不清楚，一开始他想到Percival的发型，但是Queenie大笑着否决了。“亲爱的，不行。没有冒犯部长的意思，但是他看起来随时打算跟黑巫师拼命。你太年轻不适合那种发型。”  
“那么……像Newt那样？但是不要那么……松软。”  
Queenie再次大笑起来。“听起来不错。”她无声地忙了一阵，Credence能感觉到魔法贴着他的头皮滑过，隐约感觉像有些头发生长的刺痛，有些头发自己断掉。几分钟之后，她把镜子递给Credence。“给你，看看，你觉得如何？”  
镜子里有个陌生人在回视他。不再骨瘦嶙峋、不再疲惫不堪、不再惊慌失措，虽然眼睛还有点儿发红。他的头发长度基本没变，发尾盖住耳朵微微垂到脖子上。他从来没想过，如果被允许留这么长以后，他的头发会变成温和的黑色波浪垂在脸两侧。他抬起手，捏住一缕卷发拉直，然后再放开。“谢谢你。”他轻声说。  
“如果想保持造型你需要定型水，或者魔法梳子。”Queenie说，“我很确定Graves先生有自己喜欢的牌子。”  
“我会问他。”Credence说完立刻将纯粹的冲动付诸行动，转过身抱住她的腰。“谢谢你。”  
她回应，揉乱他的新发型。“永远都不用跟我客气，亲爱的。”  
这天的经历令Credence意识到，这一定就是Percival说Sophie曾经是他朋友的感觉。一定就是朋友应该有的体会——美妙绝伦。Queenie放了首歌，试着教他跳爵士舞，虽然她不知道到底应该教领步还是从步。Credence问她什么意思，她再次强调问题的时候，尴尬和渴望烧红了他的脸，Newt从他的笔记本上抬起头，责备地大喊，“Queenie！”  
他们把鸡蛋面配奶油鸡肉当做晚餐，但是不久之后，Credence开始焦虑，不断看窗外，不放过任何上楼的声响，即使他心里明白不到早上Percival恐怕不会回来，但是焦躁还是在心里不断累积。他听人说过Gellert Grindelwald有惊人的力量，比他们所有人都强大，而Percival离开就是带着寻找并阻止他的目的，他说再见的时候就像再也不会回来一样。  
Credence坐不住，来来回回在桌子和窗户之间踱步。如果妈看到他这样坐立不安一定会惩罚他，让他跪在神坛前，直到掉了漆的地板条让他的膝盖疼得失去知觉。这时想到的却不是惩罚，他悄悄溜出厨房，走进两姐妹的卧室。他瞥了眼身后，确保Newt或者Queenie没有跟着他，然后跪了下来。他在半黑的空间中做出这样的姿势——双膝着地、双手合十——非常古怪但又无比熟悉。  
他想努力挤出合适的词语但是失败了，不知道誓词是否有意义，是否有权说出口，于是最后他放弃了，只是简单地说：“我不是为了自己祈祷，可能也不再拥有祈祷的权利，我知道，但是……Percival Graves是个好人，他甚至自己都不清楚。我也不知道他是否信仰你，但是他在做你的工作。”现在那些词语自动冒出来，“他在死亡的阴影待得够久了，即使他并不觉得我也是原因之一。请守护他，让他无畏任何魔鬼。”最后的请求是自私的，他知道，但是他无法控制。“请让他回家。”  
Credence在幽暗的房间里静默了几分钟，然后才回到其他人中去。有帮助，至少有一点点——也许只是经历熟悉的过程得到的安慰，至少说出来就轻松一点。心里的疙瘩还在，但是他终于能安稳地坐下，跟Queenie聊聊天。他差不多已经被劝服在沙发上睡一觉——因他拒绝去姐妹俩的房间，这时Tina在起居室里幻影显形。  
“Teenie？”Queenie放下之前读的杂质起身。  
Newt先跑到Tian的身边，伸手接她的衣服，示意她坐下。“怎么样了？”他边问边把她的衣服接过去。  
“不好。”Tina神情挫败，看起来累垮了，“晚餐还有剩下什么吗？”  
“奶油鸡肉和面条，我去给你热热。”Queenie回答。  
“……他去了波士顿，杀了五个傲罗。”她说。“我们把他困在那里，然后我不知道Gr——Percival怎么得到消息，他们发现他坐火车逃往普罗维登斯。”她摇摇头，“我们到的时候他已经离开了，一团糟，我们组有一个人——Graves的亲卫傲罗也死了，好像叫Oakheart？”  
“Oakhurst，”Credence轻声说，“Taylor Oakhurst。”有时候Percival会在晚上谈起工作的事。不会涉及什么紧要的细节，但是他记得这个名字，Percival曾经带着崇敬和气恼的复杂情绪提起过。他是新来的，Credence想起他这样说过，到Graves的组刚过一年。  
Tina点点头，抿紧嘴唇。“是的，是他。”  
Queenie把碗放在Tina面前，他们在她吃东西的时候一直沉默着。“抱歉，今天早上也没吃东西。”她擦擦嘴，然后摇了摇头。“我很抱歉，Credence，什么都没能告诉你。Graves很好，他很快就会回到这里，他说他还有事要做。”  
Credence点点头。“他的朋友呢？她不会——”  
“他说MaIlvain小姐不是很高兴，但你是安全的。”她站起来。“我得回去了，看看是否需要轮值。现在人手不足，不够轮班，还要填补波士顿的空缺。”  
“不，你不会回去。”Newt说着拉住她的胳膊。“有人给你下达明确的命令回去复命吗？”  
“没有，但是……”  
“所以你要上床睡觉。”  
“需要留人放Graves进来。”  
“Queenie可以做到，难道他没有让你叫他Percival？”  
“是的，但是很古怪。” Newt赶着她回卧室的时候，Tina辩解。  
Queenie看了眼Credence，“我猜你会跟我一起熬夜？”  
“如果你不介意的话。”他至少尝试了，但是过了午夜后他开始点头，Queenie坚决地让他去沙发上躺着，并且许诺会在Percival回来的时候立刻叫醒他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】zuppa toscana：一般是一种土豆奶油浓汤，汤里有意大利香肠、甘蓝和培根，是非常浓厚高卡路里的奶油汤。  
>  ****  
> 本章涉及一个信仰的概念，其实之前的章节中也有这样的一个小问题，就是在巫师们使用感叹词的时候，虽然都是OMG，但是因为巫师与麻瓜的信仰不同，就把巫师们的翻译为“天哪”而没有用“上帝啊”，而Credence的叹词就比较接近一个模糊的被带入的基督教徒方式。（一般在HP世界观里面这个感叹句会变成梅林的各种东西囧，我见过就搞的不是梅林的蛋而是梅林的蕾丝吊带袜……）虽然被当做一个基督徒被养育成人，而且还是极端路线，那么在他经历过不被允许的：谋杀、鸡奸、使用巫术等，他觉得自己不具备祷告的权利（虽然之前的信仰也只是因为领养家庭的关系，并不是出自自己的意愿，只是懵懂的习惯），但是无助的时候他也只能选择以这样的方式寻求慰藉。同时他也懂得对于巫师来说，他们不会信仰上帝，所以他偷偷地找了个没人的地方，还要担心被Newt和Queenie发现。  
> 前面的14个章节都是在讲述Credence慢慢从怯懦遮掩到勇敢独当一面的过程，在姐妹花家里是他人生第一次面对那么多陌生却友好到难以置信的人，除了无法改变的胆怯使他一直都小声的、悄声的、低声地说话，但是面对Percival被质疑的时候他也会高声辩解，虽然遭遇和经历使他没有那么多丰富的词语应对，但是他努力一点一点重试自信，成为一个更好的、更优秀的人。  
> Tina对他老母鸡一样的偏袒爱护、Newt像妈妈一样的温柔，还有Queenie的贴心，是Credence成长中非常重要的环节，有时候甚至比Percival起了更大的作用。这个地方后文也会有提到，暂时不剧透了。  
> 下一章要正式发车了，车速不快，大家抓紧上车吧！


	11. 第十一章 该死的奇迹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章是Creves肉

Graves没有去找Credence，没有立刻去。他花了大约两个小时才写完那封足以支撑他活下去的信，他撕了三封草稿，写第四封的时候不得不离开桌子，靠在阳台上，任失去Credence的想法留下的恐惧慢慢消退、心跳恢复。给Izzy和Elaine写信的时候有这么困难吗？一定很难——但是那些信许多年前就写好了，在他第一次到法国的时候完成并交给了Theseus。而写这封信的过程是陌生、全新的体验，他甚至不知道能说什么。第五封草稿终于撑到放进信封里，但是不对，还有更多想说的话，但是他找不到合适的词语表达。  
他乘电梯下楼准备离开，走进小巷幻影移行前注意到外套和袖子的僵硬，这才想起Oakhurst的血还粘在上面，长时间未经处理渗进布料，这时已经干涸了。  
“头儿，他开始杀麻鸡，把他们扔出火车。”挫败感再次袭来，无边的压力充满整个胸膛。最突出的感觉是庆幸，幸好杀死Oakhurst的即不是他的傲慢，也不是他的自负，但是自不量力、争强好胜还是让Grindelwald得手了。这个想法令Graves感觉恶心。他们去的太晚了。如果他们动作更快，如果他们选择更近的伏击点，或许他能撑过去，或许他的伤不会那么重，他不会留着血无助地等待那么久。  
Graves在自己的房子里显行。起居室漆黑一片，只有街上昏黄的灯光像幽灵一样穿过窗帘。走进厨房时他顺手抓起白兰地的瓶子，猛地掼在桌子上。他不愿意再费力去找个杯子。  
“清理一新。”Graves喃喃着挥舞他的魔杖，Oakhurst的血迹消失，衣服重新恢复柔软的触感。这个过程是那么简单——清洁衣服、忘掉一切，但是另一个傲罗，与其说是傲罗不如说是一个孩子，比Credence还要年轻。胸中的憋闷紧绷越发难以忍受，Graves想要怒吼，发泄怒火、悲痛和挫败，上一次有这种情绪的时候他把壁橱的门蒸发了。他颓然倒进椅子里，推出白兰地的软木塞，灌了一大口，辛辣的灼烧感使他微微有些畏缩。  
他对Credence说的话大部分是实话，白兰地一半的作用是辅助，或者十成有九成是。那是Graves习惯的放松方式，一个他从父亲那里继承的习惯。见鬼，就是他父亲给他买的第一瓶酒。像这样的夜晚，那就变成了一句谎言，失去一切的夜晚，他的傲罗、他的组员、他的错误。最后剩下的只有酒精，他会喝到胸中的压力消逝，这样他才能有喝一剂魔药睡觉的想法。  
Credence还在等着他，Tina一定说了，他们可能到现在还在等着他。Graves把酒瓶放在一边，肘部撑在餐桌上，头埋进手里。立刻面对Credence、碰触他俊俏的面庞，承认是自己让他置身险境，只是想象这个过程都难以忍受，但是他别无选择。他不会让年轻人为他担忧，空等一场。Graves倒进椅子里，发出一声长叹，他闭上双眼直到重新找回自控，能够微笑、能够承受，能够保持Credence需要的安心感。

Credence躺在沙发上盖着棕色薄毯睡着了，但是听到门的声响便立刻转醒，他眨眨眼，试图搞清楚周围的情况。  
“他醒着吗？”Percival的声音压得很低，充满疲惫。  
“我不那么觉得，你会留下来吗？”Queenie的语气非常平静。  
“不会很久，我必须回去。”  
“我会让防御咒为你打开，Tina告诉我们Oakhurst的事，我非常抱——”  
“别，我不想在对话一开始就让你进到我脑袋里，想都别想。”Percival的话好像带着刺，悦耳的男中音充满威胁。  
“我没有进你的脑子，你明明知道，你擅长大脑封闭术。但是显而易见，你幻想的铜墙铁壁无法帮你躲避伤害。”Queenie的声音就像Percival一样轻，但同样充满愤怒和坚决。  
“我知道大脑封闭术的优点，同时也懂得它的弊端。”  
“跟他在一起的时候把屏障撤下来，部长，否则我会杀了你。”  
Percival哼了一声，“你想让我做什么，Goldstein小姐？告诉他我失败了？想要利用他摧毁世界的人跑了？而且如果他不听话，Grindelwald会折磨他直到他顺从？或者直接搅乱他的脑子？”  
“他知道Grindelwald自由了，Tina已经告诉他了。他只关心你是不是安全，McIlvain是否会背叛你。他比你想的坚强得多，也懂得你并非战无不胜。”  
“梅林啊，难道你以为我不知道？”Percival一边小声争辩一边试图绕过她。  
Queenie挡住他的去路。“那么就让他帮你。”  
“我很好。”Percival厉声说，“这不是我第一次埋葬一名傲罗。”  
“那么到底需要多少白兰地、用多久才能熬过去？”  
Percival的咆哮声对Credence来说那么陌生，Queenie发起抖来。“回去睡觉，Goldstein小姐。我不会跟你继续这场对话。”  
Percival靠近的时候Credence再次闭上眼，他知道他本来不该听到这段话。  
“嘿，”Percival跪在沙发前的地板上，“醒了吗？”他轻抚他的肩膀。  
“……嘿。”Credence轻声说。  
Percival露出微笑，即使在昏暗中Credence也能看出笑容的紧绷。就像Queenie说的一样明显。“我的美妙奇迹。”他把手指伸进他的头发，然后眨眨眼。“什么时候变成……”  
“Queenie用了她的魔法梳。”他无法保持沉默，“你不该对她发脾气。”  
Graves退缩了，他别开眼。“所以你没睡着。”他知道那是迁怒，但是Oakhurst的事是他现在最不想涉及的话题，任何方面都不行，决不是现在，他到这里只是为了让Credence知道他还好好活着。  
“没睡，而且真的想要你跟我谈谈。”如果有任何Credence能为Percival做的，他一定毫不迟疑。他看到年长者脸上的紧绷，像肉体受到创伤时的疼痛。  
Percival叹了口气，转过去背靠沙发。“我不知道自己能不能说得出口。”  
Credence从毯子下爬出来，挪过去贴着他的腿坐下，“试试看？”  
该死，Graves做不到，他无法在Credence想要帮忙的时候拒绝他的请求。“我没有……我很好。”他迟疑了，“告诉我些高兴的事，告诉我你今天做了什么。”  
“Newt让我喂月痴兽。”Credence说话的时候一直盯着Graves的脸。  
“月——他当然会带着他的箱子，因为上次真的帮了大忙。”Graves呻吟道。Newt的箱子可能是MACUSA在他被取代时候没有跌一大跤的唯一原因，但是现在这一点无关紧要。那个用他的面孔降Tina的职，操纵Credence，差点把Newt和Tina杀了的家伙逃跑了。就是因为他不够快也不够聪明，才造成Grindelwald逃走、六名傲罗殉职的下场。  
“Percival，”Credence挪过去面对他，伸出手碰触他的脸庞。“没关系，我想让你告诉我。”  
Graves摇摇头，“我很好，真的。”他挤出笑容，拉住青年的手亲上去。“你已经经历够多了，我不想加重你的负担——”  
“你不好，你的笑容很假，别在说谎了。”Credence厉声说。另一个男人失败的笑容让他难过。  
Graves盯着他，彻底目瞪口呆。  
Credence退缩了。“我很抱歉，我——”  
“不，不，我……我的笑容很假？”  
“你真正笑的时候，眼角有鱼尾纹。”Credence小声说。  
“我有鱼尾纹？”Granve重复道，微笑慢慢爬上他的脸，该死，Credence说得对，他能感觉到眼角的皮肤堆起来。“你知道么，在过去的三天里，你说我傻还说我老，我对你一定是真爱。”他轻触青年的面颊。  
“那么就告诉我。”Credence坚持，Graves立刻感觉到压力重新将他彻底淹没。  
“天哪，我不能。”他摇摇头，“我没办法，连想都不行，就像有什么东西压住胸膛，无法呼吸。”他颤抖着吸气，“听起来像疯了一样，我知道——”  
“那就是默默然的感觉。”Credence轻声告诉他。  
“天哪，你是怎么让它停下来的？”Graves绝望地希望开始这场对话前他已经喝醉了。“如果我是你我现在已经把整座城市夷为平地。”  
Credence没有让它停止，是它自己消失了，因为杀死敌人威胁不存在，他才恢复自我。但那不是Percival需要的答案，同时也是另一个男人能得到最接近的答案。  
“有人劝服了我，”Credence抱住膝盖小声说，“你为了我那么做，所以也让我回报你。”  
Graves退缩了。胸中的压力膨胀着，越来越难以忍受。“我做不到。”他再次说，声音中掺杂着一丝绝望。  
Credence亲吻了他，把Graves的脸捧在手里，将他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，Graves失去了最后的控制。他发出一声轻叹投入到亲吻中，一手拉着Credence紧紧贴过来，另一只手抓住青年借来的衬衫和背心，他想要解开那些衣服，全部脱掉，想要亲吻他的皮肤。  
Credence不情愿地中断亲吻，喘息着让Graves从头顶脱掉两件衣服。青年快要摸到Graves衣领的瞬间，Graves仿佛看到Credence双手浸满Oakhurst鲜血的幻觉，猛地哆嗦起来。他抱住青年的腰，没办法让Credence继续触摸他和他的外衣，即使他知道自己清理过，清洁咒可以彻底除净最后一块血痕。  
“Percival？”  
“没事，没事，只是……让我这样待一会儿。”他气喘吁吁，心脏剧烈跳动，更多是因为痛苦和恐惧，而不是欲望。他不能再留在这间公寓，他的房子虽然只剩下一半家的归属感，但是仍然比跪在属于别人的狭小起居室里好得多。他感应防御魔咒的情况，得到安静的回应后才想起Queenie说给他留了后门，于是他决定收回之前对她的恶语相向。他稳稳地抱住Credence的腰，幻影移行离开。

在卧室显形的瞬间，Graves就放开了青年，他自己剥掉外套，打了个冷战把它扔在角落里，接着是西服上衣和马甲。Oakhurst的一切充斥着整个脑海，血渗进布料、衬里，他无法忍受那些东西贴近他的皮肤。  
“Percival，”Credence再次开口，房间一片黑暗，Graves很高兴这个角度看不到青年的脸。“跟我谈——”  
“他该死的砍了Oakhurst的胳膊，那是你想谈的吗？”Graves的声音破碎了，“一个比你还小的孩子，他砍了他的手臂，Tina不知道怎么施烧灼咒，但是她一直试着挽救他，而他一直在流血，直到所有血都流干了。那件衣服上的血比任何一个人身上的血还要多，我不想让你碰到。”  
Credence什么都没说，好像完全不理会Graves的话，绕过去再次站在他的面前，够到年长衬衫的纽扣，一个个打开，将衬衫脱下他的肩膀。Graves无法停下来，开口的瞬间那些话一涌而出，在脱衣服的时候也停不下来。“而且我们失败了，他在波士顿杀了五个阻拦他的傲罗，除了Oakhurst，他还屠杀了一起在火车上的六十多个麻鸡，毁了他们该死的圣诞礼物。他偷走了我五个月的生命，把带陷阱的礼物寄给我的外甥，然而我们失败了。我们到的时候只来得及收尸隐藏真相他跑了而你现在置身险境都是因为我我很抱歉，非常非常抱歉。”他在发抖，根本没注意到Credence牵着他的手，把他拉到床边，直到他的膝盖撞到床沿，他整个颓倒在坐着的Credence身上，头紧紧贴着青年的胸膛。  
“没关系。”Credence柔声说，手指摩挲着他的脸庞。“我不认为是你的错。”  
Graves哭了起来，全身剧烈颤抖，自从离开英格兰——还有Theseus，自从Cador死后，他就没再掉过眼泪，而那已经过去十年了，但是现在那股力量压得他肺疼，几乎无法呼吸。他紧紧地抱着Credence的胳膊，他知道自己的指甲一定在青年的皮肤上留下压痕，但是他没办法松手，啜泣中夹杂着磕磕绊绊的歉意。他不知道究竟是为了什么道歉，为他抓伤了青年、为他的失控、为他无法保护Credence，或者其他任何事，无论是什么他最后终于慢慢平静下来。  
他感觉被掏空了，精疲力尽，即虚弱又疼痛，但是胸中难以承载的压力得到了缓解，他不想承认，但是Queenie或许说对了。他抬起头，亲吻Credence上臂的红印，“我很抱歉，”他说，他的声音沙哑粗粝。“我伤到你了。”  
“只是刮到了而已。”Credence完全不在意，他摸摸Graves的脸。“我想有些事你不懂，Percival。”  
“或许是很多。”Graves忍不住嘟哝。  
“你说我身陷险境，说得好像是什么新状况，事实上不是。”Credence轻声说，“对我来说全新的体验是有人为我挺身而出。”  
Graves的眼睛又开始胀痛，“你是该死的奇迹。”他说完再次亲吻了Credence，他抱住青年，带着两人倒在床上。Credencen惊愕地倒吸一口冷气，然后带着难以理解的绝望倾尽全力吻了上去。  
Credence的手指伸进Graves的头发里，穿过头顶的发丝，青年抵着Graves的唇呢喃，Graves没听清楚。  
“等等，Credence，什么？”Graves拍拍他赤裸的肩膀。  
“再说一遍。”  
“该死的奇迹？”Graves疑惑地问，Credence有些慌乱地点头  
该死。愤怒冲过Graves的脑海，另一个男人顶着他的面孔留下的虚假承诺，另一个轻率的奉承，一个诱饵和一句谎言。他憎恨他。那个种族优越论的杂种应该下地狱，他杀了Oakhurst和另外五名傲罗，偷走了Graves五个月的时光和他不愿承认的部分理智。但是幸好他没有得到这个人，他在Credence的耳边留下湿润的亲吻。“你是一个该死的奇迹。”他告诉他，声音低哑、热情。“你是属于我一个人的该死的奇迹。”  
Credence把脸埋在Percival的肩头，在年长者的身下换了个姿势，他们的腿缠在一起。这一次没有衣服的阻碍，只有薄汗，他的皮肤即温暖又光滑，只有手臂上他留下的几个凹痕。Percival需要他。他信守诺言，即使要求他说出他的模仿者说过的话是即愚蠢又自私的行为，但是当年长者说出口，并且无比真诚的时候，他还是情不自禁地被愉悦淹没。  
Percival仍在小声呢喃，在Credence的脖子上留下一串湿吻，在每个词语的间隔，从耳垂到锁骨。“你是我的奇迹，因为你还相信从我嘴里说出的每句话，因为你还留在我身边，因为你在经历过一切之后还能在乎别人，一切的一切都证明你是该死的奇迹。”  
如果Percival再说下去Credence也要哭了，所以他抬起头亲吻了对方，让两人都闭上嘴。他把Percival的下唇含进嘴里，轻轻吮吸然后再放开，因为Percival的颤抖令他愉悦而脸红。他的双手滑过另一个男人的身侧，抚摸凸起的长疤，滑过腰带的皮革，感受臀部的弧线，Percival贴着他的胸膛轻笑的时候他的脸更红了。

 

“你想看看我吗，Credence？”他贴着青年的嘴轻声问，仿佛丝毫没有注意到青年贴着他的大腿已经半硬的勃起。  
“是——是的。”  
Percival再次亲吻他，紧紧贴着他，舌头滑动、品尝，直到Credence发出一声呜咽。年长的男子撤回去念出咒语，那些词很陌生，卷起强大的力量，紧接着Credence掌下的Percival变得一丝不挂。Credence惊跳，脸烧得通红，他没想到……  
“没关系。”Percival柔声低喃，用肘和膝盖撑起来，悬在Credence身上供他欣赏、探索。Credence的双手抚摸Percival的后背和腰侧，停在他的后腰上，追逐着疤痕，拇指摩擦他的髋骨。“喜欢那个？”Percival呢喃道。  
“从没见过它完整的样子。”Credence说。伤疤消失在腰带下几寸的地方。他再次脸红，然后继续向下，轻轻摩挲，将Percival脸上的表情牢牢记在心里。他的皮肤那么柔软，特别是Credence拇指下的地方。年长者的反应非常令人满意，Percival发出尖利的抽气声别开脸，咬着嘴唇咽下剩下的半句呻吟。  
梅林啊，他究竟该死地怎么走到这一步的？跟一个二十二岁的年轻人在他的床上调情？Credence学得很快，懂得察言观色，并且对自己看到的结果冷静得仿佛无动于衷。Graves甚至没力气为硬得太快感到羞耻，怎么看都像要再次粉身碎骨的节奏。他的吻落在Credence的耳朵下面，惯用魔杖的手抚摸他的皮肤，拇指在乳头上流连，直到指尖下凸起硬挺起来。“礼尚往来才公平。”他对着青年的耳朵喃喃，“我能看看你吗？”  
Credence变得更红了，但还是点点头。  
“说出来。”  
“是的，求你。”Percival低哑的嗓音让他无法拒绝，再年长者的碰触下发出喘息、颤抖的声音。  
Percival碰到他的腰带，随即顿住了，“我来还是你来？”他温柔地问，“或者我也可以直接用魔法让它消失，就像衣服那样。”  
“……你来。”  
Graves看得出他的表情变得多么紧张，他恨这样。“当然。”他回答，但是没有立刻打开皮带扣，取而代之沿着Credence的喉咙向下留下一串湿润的亲吻，舌头伸进喉结下的小窝，满意地听到Credence扭动着发出喘息声不断在腹底翻腾。他贴着青年的脖子喘息，然后轻咬他的锁骨，牙齿刮擦上面的皮肤。他解开卡扣，松开腰带，Credence看起来根本没留意，他忍不住得以地弯起嘴角。  
Credence没注意到，至少在皮带扣掉在地板上发出当啷声前没有，即使在之后也因为太专注在Percival身上，无暇分心。他仍然红着脸，抬起腰让另一个男人除掉剩下的衣服。Percival亲吻他的大腿内侧时，脸上的热度下沉到腹部逐渐堆积，与落在脖子上相同的湿润嘴唇最后包住他的阳具。  
Credence咬住嘴唇吞下一声哭喊，一只手抓住灰色的羽绒被，另一只无助地抚摸Percival的肩膀、后背、脖子和头发。年长者的嘴又湿又热，Credence几乎无法呼吸、无法思考。他们赤裸相贴，但是远远不够，他在另一个男人的嘴下喘息、蠕动，但是仍然不够。他勾住另一个男人，抓住他的头发。“Percival。”  
Graves立刻回应，爬上去亲吻他的脖子，手指卷起他的发丝，“什么？”他不知道Credence说了什么。青年红着脸气喘吁吁，在Graves爬上来的时候立刻将脸贴上对方的脖子。“Credence，你说什么？”他是不是哪里做的不好？  
“我想要更多。”Credence的声音几不可闻，但Graves还是听清了，不得不压抑住因为这句话突然激增的渴望。  
“给你任何你想要的。”Graves贴着他的嘴低喃，他不觉得他能更硬，然而事实如此，几乎是纯粹被本能趋势，靠着Credence摇摆臀部。他的脑海里响起低沉的嗡嗡声，他想要给Credence一切，任何他能给予的。虽然他知道，向Credence索要太多有吓到他的风险，同时也有可能唤醒自己头脑中的恐惧，意识到错得有多么彻底。Graves不该在这样的时候冒险，不是在他如此需要Credence保证他完整的时候。“你想要在我身体里吗？”  
Credence听到问题哽住了，但是Graves能感觉到他的反应，贴在Graves臀部的大腿颤抖起来。“那是……”  
“完美的选择。”Graves的回答伴随着强调的碰触，他的手向下握住两人的勃起，有节奏地捋动。“我也想，Credence。”天啊，他是的。他是那么想要Credence，即使危如累卵，两个人可能随时被抓，可能都会被杀死。纽约对Credence来说可能变得比现在更加危险，一切皆有可能。他应该放下对美好奇迹的痴迷，结束这段关系，但是这个想法本身就让要将他撕碎，是此刻掌心下Credence的发丝都无法安抚的恐惧。“求你，”他重复，“我也想要。”  
Percival的脸上挂着恐惧，他的表情吓到了Credence，他用亲吻让年长者咽下请求。“好的。”他的话在Percival手指的动作下变成一声急喘。年长者的手上有魔杖和羽毛笔留下的薄茧，用一种缓慢但是难以忘怀的方式在两人的皮肤上摩擦。  
Percival吻了他，舌头舔过他的下唇，伸进嘴里。Credence模糊地感觉到另一个男人挥挥手，召唤了一管什么东西到手里。他没太注意，Percival在他勃起上捋动的手、他的嘴太迷人，他只是朦胧地知道Percival是故意让他分心、让他饥渴难耐。过了一会儿他才搞清楚那个软管是什么，意识到Percival的另一只手在忙什么，这一认知撩拨、烧灼着他的欲望，Credence挺起上身猛烈地迎合对方的亲吻。  
他是那么硬，臀部款摆，在Percival的手心里快速进出，但是不够。渴望到疼痛，他在Percival的嘴边喘息，在他手掌下不断扭动，无法思考，脑子里一片空白。年长男子再次开口时，欲望像烈火把Credence的嘴烧得发干。“你确定？”他问，Credence挫败得想尖叫。  
“是的，该死！”他在Percival身边的时间太长，年长者的影响一定会让妈痛斥他的用词，但是她会咒骂许多事，而此刻，Credence只在乎Percival在做的事。  
Percival气喘吁吁地大笑，“你总是充满惊喜。”他说着微微换了个姿势，稍撤回去，Credence感到被Percival包裹住的时候，呼吸梗在喉咙里，那么热、那么紧，他忍不住扭动着迎上去。  
“该死！Credence，，慢点儿，慢点儿……”Graves贴着Credence的脖子喘息，“等一下。”他向后撤，试着慢慢习惯，摩擦令他不禁发出软软的呻吟。很长时间，大概有几年没再尝试过。八年过去了，他第一次冒了巨大的风险，放下戒备，翻过自己竖起的高墙，全都是为了一个认识还不到一个月的人。Credence是难能可贵的奇迹和美好，他缓慢动作间青年脸上的神情令他失控。他的眼睑呼扇着闭合，嘴巴不由自主分开，嘴唇因亲吻而肿胀，毫不遮掩，毫不羞耻。  
Graves爱抚Credence的脸颊，他的下巴。“你是个该死的奇迹。”他再次说，难以承载的情感梗在咽喉，他不该——或者说不敢——清楚地表达，于是他开始动起来。  
Credence情不自禁啜泣出声，坐起来用手臂紧紧圈住年长的男人，不管对方是否在费力地耸动上身。Percival骑在他的身上，整个罩住他，这样的体位把青年显得很渺小。他在Percival的身体里，另一个男人热情地在他的勃起上耸动，他仍然能听到年长者在他耳边的低喃，带着破碎的喘息。“——该死的奇迹。最美妙的遭遇，Credence，我的奇迹。”两个爱称在他脑海中变得模糊、混沌，被绝望的渴求和愉悦渲染出缤纷的色彩，最后他发现不再在乎自己究竟是谁的奇迹，只要他与Percival邂逅就好，只要他是属于Percival的奇迹就好。可能结束得太快，Credence知道，快感堆积得越来越高，越来越热，就快突破边缘。他伸出手，握住Percival的硬挺，因为他不想只有自己得到快乐。“该死，Credence……”Percival乱了阵脚，突然加速，更深地吞进Credence的阳具。Credence无法呼吸，本能地追逐着挺动，Percival发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，指甲扣住Credence的后背，伴随释放在青年的后背留下一道道抓痕。年长者紧紧锁住体内的硬挺，太过了，感觉就像被闪电击中，他把嘶吼藏在Percival的胸前，随着他一起攀过高峰。

他们保持那样的姿势很久，Credence紧拥着Graves的胸膛，两人气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓，最后年长者慢慢带着两人倒在床上。  
“我又把你抓伤了，我想。”Graves边说边亲吻Credence的嘴角。  
“没注意到。”Credence轻声说，Graves的发丝掉下来挡住他的脸，Credence帮他拨开几缕。“你觉得怎样？  
Graves不禁露出难为情的微笑。“很好，你做的很好。”能把一直折磨他的话大声说出来，感觉好多了，跟Credence在一起真的很好。“我跟Oakhurst算不上熟悉，他在我的组六个月，一半的时间我都觉得他因为能力超群就自以为是。”  
“他是你们的一员，我听你提起过他。”Credence紧贴着他，皮肤上的汗水冷却，他不由得打了个冷颤。  
“火焰熊熊。”Graves用空着的手指向壁炉，火苗蹿起来，房间里的温度很快就升上去了。“好些？”  
Credence半阖着双眼点点头，Graves瞥了眼时间，凌晨两点半。“你该睡了。”他亲亲Credence的额头说。  
“你会留下吗？”  
Graves本想等Credence睡着就回去，但是那样未免有些冷酷无情。“早上我必须尽早回去。”他回答，“我会留到那个时候。”顿了片刻，“我会离开一阵子，不知道什么时候才能回来，你愿意继续跟Newt和Goldstein姐妹待在一起吗？Queenie能照顾你的日常起居，Newt也会一直在。”他不想让Credence独自困在他的房子里，如果有什么不测，Newt也能立刻带他离开。  
Credence点点头，“如果他们不介意的话。”  
“我肯定他们不会，但我还是会问问他们的意见。”他换了个更舒服的姿势，“睡吧。”  
Credence睡着了，等到再次醒来，他一身清爽穿着睡衣躺在Goldstein家的沙发上。阳光穿过狭小的窗户洒了一地，大概过了九点钟，唯一的不同是他裹着温暖的灰色羽绒被，而Percival却已经离开了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这章里Percival在情不自禁的时候说了句“You’re a goddamn miracle”，而这句话出现在电影中，假冒部长的Grindelwald在发现Credence才是默然者的时候哄骗他的一句台词，而这句话说完默默然就开始在纽约市里大闹了。所以Credence再次听到这句话的时候，内心的彷徨恐惧可想而知，然而这是Percival说的，他就能慢慢接受，所以才有最后在高chao时那段，“两个爱称（一个是Percival一开始说的gorgeous miracle，一个是与Grindelwald相同的goddamn miracle）不断在脑海中交错混合，最后的最后他不在乎究竟是谁说的，意识到说话的人比一句话本身更重要。一个里程碑意义的转折，意味着Credence彻底走出对假Percival的迷恋，摆脱PTSD。


	12. 第十二章 北极光

第十二章 北方

本章太长分几次更新，最近忙疯了，实在没时间更新，让大家久等了。

Graves坐在自己衣橱的地板上，感觉到混杂着恍惚、温暖和麻痹的舒服。他没有注意到嘴唇裂了几道口子，干涸的伤口还在渗血，四周的皮肤发黑、坏死；他没有注意到胫骨折断摆成诡异的弯角，已经开始慢慢愈合形成永远无法行走的样子。一个顶着他的面孔的男人站在门口，用挑剔厌恶的表情摆弄他的袖扣。“跟我讲讲Credence的事，你不是个傻瓜，应该会尝试避免再次愚蠢地犯下相同的错误。你是怎么让他确保你就是你的？”

即使耽溺眩晕、温顺、满足之中，Graves的脑海里还是有一丝绝望盘桓，这时他听到自己的声音响起。“美妙的奇迹，如果我不那么叫他，他会知道你是假的。”

他的模仿者说：“多愁善感，那是你最大的弱点。”他把外套甩上肩膀——那件白色丝绸衬里的长黑风衣依旧精致华丽，但是突然开始滴血，那是Oakhurst的血。“我猜我应该为你再次赢得他的信任而感谢你。”另一个他甩甩魔杖，鲜血在他的大衣下聚成一滩，向Graves的方向流淌过来。“现在深呼吸。”

Gellert Grindlewald把他丢在他的房子里，再也没有什么漂浮的舒适感，只剩下恐惧、愧疚和挫败，那个人顶着他的面孔，带着赢得Credence信任的密匙，把Graves留在血泊中，慢慢被鲜血糊住口鼻，窒息、溺毙——

 

Graves猛然转醒，气喘吁吁、大汗淋漓。办公桌上摆着一个手提式储思盆，他的魔杖掉在地板上。之前他在搜索被监禁时期的记忆，确保Grindelwald从未问起高文教堂的地址，也从未对傲罗葬礼感兴趣，后来便不小心睡着了。

门外响起敲门声。

Graves揉了揉眉头。“进来。”

Sophine走进门，“你看起来糟透了。”逃离那天早上，Graves回来就立刻剃了须，身上穿的衣服也没有熬夜留下的皱褶，尽管如此还是无法洗去疲惫和愧疚。

“你看起来也没好到哪儿去。”她满脸憔悴，眼下一片青紫，金发不复平日的干练光泽，制服满是旅途的风尘仆仆。那天早上她去过波士顿，之前一天还去了费城，只要有一点儿Grindelwald的蛛丝马迹，他们就会顺藤摸瓜逐一排查到底。

她把三明治丢在他的办公桌上，“吃吧，不管你让食堂的巫师给你的容光焕发加多少蝾螈血，也不能取代食物。”

“我们没时间停下来吃午餐。”Graves回答，他把储思盆收进抽屉，再将魔杖放回马甲口袋里。

“不需要停下休息，而是听汇报。你吃，我说。离开前你需要知道一些情况。”Sophie拉过一把椅子，坐在办公桌的对面。

“我需要葬礼的简报？”Graves没有认真争辩，看到三明治之后突然饿了。于是他开始吃。

“是关于Oakhurst的。你……被替换是最高机密，所以他的家人并不知情。也就是说……”她看起来非常不舒服，“你和Oakhurst是互称教名的关系，你叫他T.J.、借书给他，每个人都以为你是为了取悦他才让他带队。”

Graves差点被三明治噎到，清晰的感觉提醒他绝非做梦。“我什么？他……什么？为什么过去没人告诉我？”

Sophie敷衍地摆摆手表示抱歉。“因为他对我们说不要提起，其他人是因为有愧于没能发现你被取代。Oakhurst最不愿承认的事实就是，相比之下，他更喜欢Grindelwald。”

Graves摇摇头，他还清楚记得Oakhurst扭曲的躯体，“Merlin，他对自己曾经喜欢的人做出那么残酷的事？”

Sophie看起来跟他一样感觉恶心。“我不知道，但是你需要知情，而且……好吧，也没必要继续为他保守秘密了。”

Graves摇摇头，站起身。“无论如何，谢谢你。”不得不扮演他的模仿者非常令人不快，但是如果Picquery 和议会为曾经发生的事保密，那么他就不得不那么做，他解决掉手里的三明治。“我们走吧。”

 

高文教堂——以亚瑟王得力的武勋右臂命名，而不是象征魔法的左膀梅林——隐藏在阿巴拉契亚山脉的谷底中。墓地被施了不可标绘，四周被茂密的丛林包围。地表迷雾丛丛，绕着墓碑打旋。整齐的长方形石碑排成一列，按年代向后延伸，尽头处是十二傲罗的大理石纪念堂，而新的墓碑在最前面。六个崭新的长方形石碑，六个开启的墓室。六个。Graves依然对这个数字无法释怀，MACUSA成立以来，有哪个部长失去过这么多手下？仅仅在短短的一天之内？

傲罗们围在墓地旁边，一些穿黑色的丧服，另一些着深棕色的制服。只有Graves和Sophie是纽约来的，但是他注意到还有几张熟悉的面孔，是Oakhurst以前在其他部门的同事。大部分是波士顿傲罗，他们的副部长独自站在一旁，魔法伤疤横扫她的面孔，即使为此做修复治理的男巫或女巫技艺超群，Graves还是看得出她为此失去了左眼。唯一的线索是义眼光泽、干净又白皙，而右眼因为泪水深陷、布满血丝。Graves记得她的名字，她叫Eveline Marisca ，她在埋葬她的丈夫、部长和另外三位同事。

Graves穿过人群，走到那位女士的身旁。“Marisca夫人。”

她挺直后背，伸出手。“部长。”

他伸出双手回握。“非常抱歉，不该要求你来处理这些。”天哪，Oakhurst一个人都令他几乎崩溃，让他像个孩子一样抱着Credence的腿痛哭流涕。他对波士顿的五个傲罗仅有数面之缘，无法想象Marisca夫人的感受。

她强做笑脸。“这是我应该做的，我们不能犯错。”

“你应该跟家人待在一起。”Graves温和地建议。听到一个刚刚失去丈夫的女性说出他曾经的台词非常惊骇。

“我们人手不足，我不能——”

“我会派我的傲罗来顶班，一切问题都能解决，现在你为自己考虑就好。”他从马甲口袋里掏出一张卡片，拇指扫过背面轻念咒语，他的地址显现出来，他把卡片递过去。“请收下，如果有任何我能帮到的。”语言是空虚无力的，不够，什么都不会够，特别是在他清楚Marisca夫人了解究竟是谁的过错、Grindelwald戴着谁的面孔时。

“谢谢你。”她说着把卡片收进手包里。“我只是……他钻了空子，我们没想到他……”她的右眼陷得更深了。

“那不是你的错。”他轻声说，再次握住她的双手。“他从我们最顶尖的傲罗手中逃脱，我肯定你尽全力想阻止他，别对我道歉。”

她的一位同事打断了他们的对话，抬手搂住她的肩膀。“Eveline，会好的，会好的。”他瞥了眼Graves。“失陪，部长。”

“当然。”Graves松开她的手，让她跟熟悉的人离开，在仪式开始前他回到Sophie旁边。他们请了波士顿一位德高望重的傲罗致辞，他是很多去世傲罗的导师。对方没有邀请Graves讲话，让他松了口气。

棺木封存后，肖像画开始活动起来，Graves看到Oakhurst的双亲，他们站在儿子的墓碑前，看他大笑着挤眉弄眼，青年的脸上一如既往挂着令Graves头疼的自大的笑脸。

“Oakhurst先生、Oakhurst太太，我很抱歉，关于——关于T.J.，他是一名优秀的傲罗，他一直做的很好。”谎言令尴尬雪上加霜。

Oakhurst先生握握他的手，“T.J.经常说起你，我们很感谢你把他保护在自己的羽翼之下。”

“是我的荣幸，他是位聪颖的青年。”他把名片给他们，即使说了实话，之前虚假的描述还是令他皮肤刺痛，最后他们终于离开了。Sophie还在跟波士顿的傲罗说话。其他人先后离开，于是他悄声走开，向墓地深处踱去。十二傲罗的大理石纪念堂足足有他一倍高，他穿过廊柱和穹顶，无心浏览冰冷的金边大理石，直接走到最深处，十二傲罗墓碑的原址，左边数第三个是Gondulphus Graves。即便相隔数代，他们看起来还是那么相像：黑头发、黑眼睛，肩宽体长。他的母亲总是说他有Graves典型的下颚轮廓，“顽固到可以劈开树”，但是无法验证她是否夸大其词，因为Gondulphus储着浓密的黑胡子，遮住了下颚的线条。

“死了这么多人，老家伙？”他随意地问。画像里的人照旧翻了个白眼后怒视他，对方始终如一的不赞同态度从某种意义上来讲使他心安。他提起Cador的死时Gondulphus怒视他，上一次Graves埋葬一个傲罗时他在怒视他，现在也是如此，在Graves来埋葬另外六个的时候，一如既往。

“你应该更友善些，”他说，“我或许是个废物，但是我将是最后一个你能怒视的Graves，你不会从我这里得到子孙后代。”他笑得毫无幽默感。“我的取代者没有来这里，你应该感到欣慰，看到我们就这么完蛋了，你的石碑都会羞耻得裂开。”

他听到鞋子在大理石地板上发出的踢踏声，从声音判断是Sophie，“又在跟石头对话？”

Graves比了比，“提醒第一任Graves应该对最后一个Graves礼貌点儿。”他把手伸进外套口袋里。“六个傲罗，我猜他会为此更加憎恨我。”

“我们都为工作签了生死契约，Percival。”

“我不会因此得到安慰。”

“殉道者。”她的话并无恶意。他们沉默地站了很久，最后她再次开口，“不知道我的话能否帮到你，我得承认，与其当个老处女姑姑照顾Steven数不尽的孩子，我宁愿死得其所。”

意想不到的评论令Graves大笑起来，听到自己的笑声他自己也觉得不可思议，回话的时候他还能感觉到嘴唇因为笑容而勾起，“Steven的孩子们没有变成蠢货，你是唯一的功臣。”他对她说，短暂的一瞬，他们仿佛再次回到朋友关系。

“Grindelwald逍遥法外的时间越久，他去找Credence的可能性越大。”Sophie换了个话题，轻声说。

“我知道，我们没时间了。但是Newt说他准备的差不多，可以试试了。”

Sophie再次沉默了。“我无法在场，”她说，“告诉我时间，我会试着让MACUSA避免注意到任何异常，而且……如果你想要Credence保持冷静，我将成为触发器，我不知道他是否在地铁站看到过我，或者记得上次袭击他的人，但是……”

Graves瑟缩了，“我更愿意不深究这个问题，”他叹了口气，“等过了圣诞节，我们再试。”

Sophie点点头，“我猜你今年不会在你妹妹家过节。”

“不，应该没办法去。”Graves耸耸肩，“尽量避免其他人卷进来使情况更复杂，而且事实上参与者的所作所为都算是叛国。”

她点点头，“我明天早上出发去长滩。”他们再次沉默下来。“我要回去了。”她最后说，“别在这儿待太久。”

在她差不多走出大理石廊柱的时候，Graves转过身。他今天已经埋葬了太多。“Sophie。”

她停住脚步。

“圣诞快乐。”

微笑在她脸上闪耀。“也祝你圣诞快乐，Percival。”说完她转身离开了。

 

 

不久后，Graves离开高文教堂，不到一小时就回到沃尔沃兹大厦。到办公室时，他惊讶地发现Tina和Queenie Glodstein在他的门外小声激烈地争辩。“你去问他，你更了解他！他是你的老板！而且这是Newt的主意！”

“但那是你男朋友的问题！说实话，你不该带他……”

“我不想放Jacob的鸽子！而且Credence看起来也非常兴奋！”

Graves咳嗽一声，两位女士转过身，明亮的粉云同时出现在两人的脸上。

“Tina，Goldstein小姐，有什么可以帮到你们的？”Graves被逗乐了，微笑爬上他的嘴角。

“只是……”

“……讨论拉帕波特法案的多种含义。”Tina含糊地说，说完不忘瞪了一眼她的妹妹。

Jacob、拉帕波特法案。哦，梅林啊。Graves深深叹了口气，伸手扒扒头发。当然。“我要装一阵子纯粹的傻瓜。我既没看过关于协助逮捕Gellert Grindelwald的麻鸡的报告，也不知道Picquery主席下令一忘皆空他。”没有人直白地承认什么，而Graves希望保持现状。“那么还有什么？”

姐妹俩看起来都有些羞愧。“是Newt的主意，我们俩从未庆祝过圣诞节，但是他有。而且他认为我们应该办一场派对，很小那种。”Queenie开口。

“我想他还给Credence准备了礼物。”Tina接着说。她看起来跟其他傲罗一样精疲力尽。“我想休息一晚对我们大家都好。”

Graves叹了口气。“问题是Queenie打算带上我不想知道姓氏的哑炮朋友，因为我敢肯定他的名字跟伪证罪放在一个句子里会很押韵？”他没有立场批判与众不同的恋爱关系，显而易见，所以现在最好的选择就是一无所知。

Graves想说不行，应该从根本上避免麻烦、消除任何可能引发的混乱后续。但是Queenie刚才说Credence很兴奋。显然Newt已经准备了礼物，他无法拒绝想给Credence一个晚上的快乐时光，不是在移除默默然可能造成的恐慌和不适之前。“好吧，平安夜六点过来，我那里空间更大。我会把防护咒撤销一阵，你们可以幻影移行进入。”

“谢谢你。”Tina说，她已经找回了原本的镇定。

Graves准备回办公室，突然意识到自己答应了什么。他转回身。“但是，有一个条件。”

“……什么？”Tina又开始战战兢兢。

“我不会做圣诞晚餐，也不会有人想吃我做的圣诞晚餐。”他说。

“我会搞定的，部长。”Queenie自告奋勇，Tina憋着不要笑出声。

“很好，给我列个清单，我会准备好放在家里。”他走进办公室，因为自己什么都没给Credence准备而深受打击。他甚至都没考虑过，废寝忘食忙着给Grindelwald收拾越来越多的烂摊子。他知道该为家人准备什么——Elaine喜欢的香水、Matthew提到的一本传记、Izzy的雷鸟色丝巾和帽子——但是Credence是全新的情况，他们的关系非比寻常，但是他却根本没考虑过。他坐在办公桌后面，注意到没有关好的抽屉，小小的储思盆躺在抽屉里，他不喜欢用它搜索记忆。在窝藏Credence之前，他一直让信任的傲罗用净化魔咒把记忆取出来，但是现在没必要了。或许那是一个选择。

 

平安夜那天Graves提前几小时结束了工作，去购买Queenie清单上的原料（一个臭着脸的妖精用几乎是勒索的价格卖给他一颗圣诞树，但是Graves太累了，没办法跟他讨价还价）。他沐浴、剃须，在梳妆台前徘徊了很久，最后拿起古龙水。Credence喜欢这个味道，他想让青年享受这个夜晚。

直到他去Goldstein姐妹家接回Credence，他又有了别的想法。

“Credence。”

“什么？”Credence正在查看圣诞树，回头看了他一眼。他们从未拥有过圣诞树，妈认为那是异教徒的阴谋，只会引诱孩童堕落。

“你想去教堂吗？”Credence比Graves更虔诚，教堂看起来像是圣诞前夜的选择。“我可以肯定附近有一座。”好像到处都是。

Credence转身面向他，Percival从未因为他的宗教信仰责备他，也没有提出疑问，所以他语带困惑地问起教堂更加令人印象深刻。“你想去？”他问，把问题丢了回去。

Graves摇摇头，“……我的家族在魔女审判后就不再接触基督教，”他承认，“很长一段时间，我们认为那是肃清者——反对和狩猎自己同伴的男巫和女巫——用以屠杀同类的借口。”Credence继母的祖先用此为谋杀他的祖先而辩护，他没有忘记Barebone姓氏的含义。【1】“但是我母亲喜欢圣诞节，那是她最喜欢的节日，也是她嫁入Graves家族的条件，所以Elaine, Cador和我是第一代庆祝圣诞节的Graves。”

Graves不是基督教徒却庆祝圣诞节，对Credence来说是难以理解的事，但是妈一直抱怨圣诞节被曲解成假期，也许那就是她说的意思。“所以……那么你相信什么？既然你不是基督徒。”问出问题的时候他的胃里有短暂的紧绷。

Graves坐在沙发上露出微笑，“很难在身为巫师的同时又是无神论者，如果那就是你难以启齿的原因。赤胆忠心咒就是建立在灵魂存在的基础上的咒语。”虽然那不是Credence问题的本质。“我相信世界美好、魔法奇妙皆因偶然而诞生，虽然我也见到过应被慈悲的神明停止的丑恶。我相信我应该对那些比我更好的人负责任。我不知道来生是什么样，但是我希望我做的好事值得我为此出卖灵魂。”

Percival看起来一副忧心忡忡的样子，Credence有点后悔问出口，他走过去一起坐在沙发上。“我不需要去教堂，”他说着轻触对方的面颊，“但是你，Percival Graves，与天使同在。”

Credence的信任还是一如既往令他惊讶，Graves将他拉过去亲吻他的太阳穴。“谢谢你，现在帮我在大家到以前整理好东西。”

实际上没什么需要整理的，Graves没什么装饰品，因为一直以来他都是去妹妹那里过节。他的魔杖滑过楼梯的扶手，“兰花盛开。”散发着馥郁芬芳的松木花环从杖尖生出，绕上栏杆扶手，随即长出小小的棕色松果。又一次轻弹，窗帘被冬青覆盖，深绿色的树叶和红色的浆果映衬着壁炉里的火焰。再一下，圣诞树的底座下铺上了红色的天鹅绒树裙。

Credence去厨房里收集香槟杯，回到客厅后，眼前的景象令他差点儿摔了酒杯。“Percival，怎么……魔法。”他一边把酒杯放在咖啡桌上一边回答了自己的问题。“很漂亮。”

“我想让你享受今晚，是为你准备的。”Graves说着对他伸出手，Credence把自己的手递过去，任Graves将他拉近，拥入怀中。

“你不必如此。”Credence说。

“我想要那么做。”Graves嘘了一声让他安静，“我喜欢做让你快乐的事。”

Credence又觉得眼睛灼热，太过了，Percival用如此轻松的方式说出想要让他快乐，多么奢侈。他把脸埋在他的胸前。“你不是认真的。”

“我是认真的。”Percival柔声说，他抬起青年的下巴。“Credence，四天前我带着死亡、恐惧的血腥臭味来找你，而你坚持要帮助我，哪怕我并没有要求你那么做，哪怕我失去另一位傲罗时打算再次用宿醉来麻痹自己。是你令我敞开心扉开口倾述，在我崩溃的时候耐心聆听，再次把我凑成完整的。那对我来说绝非小事，也绝非易事。所以，是的，是为了你，而且我希望我可以给你更多。”

Credence紧紧回抱住他，Percival用魔杖指向还没有装饰的圣诞树。“选个颜色。”他说。

“金色。”

“星光闪烁。【2】”Percival说，金色的光芒从杖尖喷射而出，将数以千计的小星星悬挂在树上。它们像烛火般闪烁摇曳，就像真正的星星一样，Credence带着敬畏和赞叹看向Percival，与此同时还有其他一种情感，他觉得也许那应该称之为爱。他应该说出口，就在Percival念出咒语之后，就在魔法生效的一瞬间，就在漂亮的房子在黑暗中灯火通明的夜晚，然而恰巧这时他们身后的空间扭曲，Newt、Tina、Queenie和一个Credence不认得的壮硕黑发男子出现在视野里。

 

一个绑着红色丝带、精心包装的盒子彻底遮住了Newt的上身。盒子上布满通气孔，里面未知物正在移动。Tina和Queenie穿着过膝的长裙，在火光的映衬下闪闪发亮，Tina的是蓝色，Queenie的是银色。Queenie手里握着一个同色手包，另一只手里拿个一个小一些的礼物盒。Credence离开Percival，紧紧抱住她。“我很高兴你能来。”他说，“你不会知道我有多么高兴。”

“哦，亲爱的。”Queenie回抱他，“你不会错过整个世界，圣诞快乐！”

不断晃动的盒子和麻鸡的存在令Graves分心不已，但是Credence拥抱Queenie的动作瞬间吸引了全部注意力。除了Graves之外，Credence不习惯接触。年轻人允许被碰触——过去几天他看到Tina和Newt都得到特许，但是Credence从未主动过。但是他面带微笑拥抱Queenie Goldstein，回忆起之前的无礼，Graves越发觉得愧对摄魂取念者。

“圣诞快乐。”他说着加入Credence迎接客人的行列。他跟Newt握手，后者用另一条胳膊夹着盒子保持着危险的平衡，接着是Tina和Queenie，最后他对麻鸡伸出手。“你一定是Jacob，请不要告诉我你的姓氏，我想在誓词约束下还能诚实地说出我根本就不知道你是谁。我是Percival Graves。”

“Queenie，他不是……”

“不，傻蛋。这是真的Graves部长，继续。”

他们握了手，然后Graves回到咖啡桌旁。他挥舞魔杖，香槟——还有Queenie清单上的皮诺可咯咯水——的瓶塞自己飞出来，倒进半空中的杯子里。“大杯的是香槟，小的是咯咯水。”

Newt拿了一个小杯递给Tina，盒子在他动作间剧烈晃动，魔法生物学家险些抓不住。Graves挑起眉，“哦，伤脑筋。”他干巴巴地说，“我需要知道是什么吗？”

“是给Credence的，他最好现在就打开。她开始暴躁起来了。”

“她，”Graves疑惑地重复，他从空中拿走一杯香槟，坐进扶手椅里。

Newt把盒子放在地板上，退后一步，给自己拿了一杯香槟。“来吧，Credence，不是什么危险的东西。”

“听起来还是像个麻烦。”Graves评论，但Credence得到礼物而亮起来的神色还是令他动容了。青年立刻跪在盒子跟前，解开巨大的红色蝴蝶结。打开盖子的一瞬间，一个大号金属蓝色的大毛球从盒子里跳出来，扑到Credence的胸口，把年轻人撞翻在地上。那个生物非常庞大，至少有二十五磅，但是Graves没看到爪子，也没看到眼睛。

他把额头埋在手掌心。“Newt，那是什么？”

Newt看向他，“那是北极蒲绒绒，因为体格和聪颖备受欢迎，还有彩虹色的皮毛。有光的时候看不到，但是……”Newt举起魔杖，“诺克斯。”灯全部熄灭，Graves看到蒲绒绒的皮毛不再是金属蓝，在黑暗中闪耀着绿色、金色和红色。“荧光闪烁。”Newt归还了光明。

“真麻烦。”在他家里违反魔法生物禁令已经不算什么严重冒犯了，但是……“你说它的饲养者是哪里的？”

“我不会告诉你的。”Newt简洁地回答，说完喝了口香槟。他的注意力再次回到蒲绒绒上，对Credence说，“她非常聪明，易召唤且服从命令，我想如果你需要拥抱或者温暖的话，她会非常有用。”

Graves的反驳消亡在咽喉里，树下突然爆发出的大笑声，使他意识到Newt选择这个特殊蒲绒绒的原因。Credence的笑声中充满全然的放松和喜悦，那是Graves以前从未听过的。他保持着躺在地上的姿势，蒲绒绒占据他的胸膛，那个动物正在嗅他的脸，伸出巨大的粉色舌头想要舔他的鼻子。

Graves不禁露出微笑。“谢谢你，Newt。”他轻声说，“我猜我们会养她。”

“我很高兴，特别是在你已经给她起好名字之后。”Credence插在笑声中说，试图让蒲绒绒的舌头远离他的鼻子。

“哦？”

Credence脸上露出全然调皮的微笑。“她的名字是麻烦。”他说着指向Graves的方向。“上吧，女孩！”

蒲绒绒蹦了三下，顺服地落在年长男子的膝头，差点儿把他撞得喘不上气，然而Credence大笑的声音把任何气恼的苗头杀灭在摇篮中。Graves面带微笑怜爱地摇摇头，然后喝了口杯里的香槟。Credence在床以为的地方也意外地喜欢捉弄人，这个想法夹带着欲望充满Graves的脑海，同时还有无法再继续否认的，名为爱的情感。见证Credence暴露出越来越多的真性情本身充满神奇，——善良而且适应力强，顽固但是仁慈，随之而来的触动使得Graves不得不面对比他想要承认更深层次的情感。他看着青年与Newt交谈，用非常正式和冷静的方式对Jacob介绍自己。他们的时间太少，未来也十分渺茫。如果Newt移除默默的尝试失败……

嬉闹对此刻的他来说有些无法承受，他小心翼翼地挪开腿上的麻烦。“抱歉，女孩。”他为惹恼她道了歉。“我去给Queenie拿些咯咯水。”在Credence回头看他的时候解释道。

他带着最后一杯的咯咯水漂进厨房，Queenie已经开始准备晚餐。

“能帮你做些什么吗，部长？我打算把蛋奶酒留到餐后，但是如果你想我可以现在给你。”即使在Graves迁怒她之后，Queenie还是难以置信地热情。

“我很好，谢谢你，要咯咯水吗？”他把玻璃杯送过去，“鉴于你在清单上画了三道线。”

“我只喜欢皮诺克的咯咯水，其他的没有那么丰富的泡沫。你有烤盘吗，部长？”她允许他进入厨房，而他也恰好不必掩饰需要找人谈谈的意愿，一进厨房他就感觉到来自她思维的泡沫般的碰触。

“在壁炉下的抽屉里。”Graves用魔杖指了指。“我欠你一个道歉，还有感谢。你对Credence来说是很好的朋友，他需要朋友。我却在不恰当的时机对你大喊大叫。”他顿住了，随后咧嘴加了一句，“你说得对，谈话有帮助。”

“没关系，任何人受伤的时候都不在状态。”Graves买的羊排块飞到半空，垒在一起摆出皇冠的形状，羊肉旋转起来，海盐、黑胡椒碎、洋葱、迷迭香、百里香盘旋着粘在最外层，形成厚厚的香草层。准备完毕后，羊排飘进烤盘里，排在疯狂削皮切块准备的土豆、胡萝卜和洋葱的蔬菜床上面。“Credence非常贴心，你选对了人。”

“是么？”他没有显现出内心的焦虑，喝光杯子里剩下的香槟稳住自己。“……我们是命中注定，Queenie，就像你和Jacob一样。总有一天会有人发现我们俩犯下的错，你直接违背了Picquery的命令。我……”他胡乱地比了比客厅的方向。Jacob好像正在教其他人玩某种麻鸡的卡牌游戏，Credence听得非常专心，一只手在麻烦的毛上抚摸。

“这周你埋葬了几位傲罗，部长？”突如其来的问题令Graves一愣。

“六个，为什么这么问？”

“所以，如果你跟Taylor Oakhurst或者其他已故的傲罗同行会有什么结果？或者甚至是某个MACUSA之外的傲罗？高文教堂对你来说只是咫尺的归处。”

“所以你在告诉我，任何我能拥有的关系都会被死亡标记或被发现。”Graves喃喃道，他开始思考是相对于香槟，白兰地才是更好的选择。

“我的意思是，会很痛苦，Jacob和我如果不能……会很痛苦。”Queenie说，“绝不会无路可走，部长。如果躲在厨房里自怨自艾，为将来的事担惊受怕，难道能减少痛苦吗？”

“不能。”Graves承认。

“你得到了眷顾，从某种意义来看。我们俩都是。我们都知道无法走得太远，所以我们也同样知道不该浪费时间感到抱歉。现在是圣诞节，而且还有我帮你做饭，去跟大家一起玩吧。”Queenie轻轻推了他一下，“记得微笑，他觉得那很帅。”

Graves微笑着挑眉。“他那么觉得？”他迈步离开，随即回头，“Queenie，如果真的如你所说，如果你被抓，想办法让我知道，一定要坚持对除我之外的任何MACUSA雇员交谈，我会保证你的安全，我保证。”

Queenie点点头，有一瞬间他看到她的眼中有同他一样的忧愁闪过。“我会的，谢谢你，部长。”

“Percival。”

“好的，Percival，好啦，走吧。”

Graves离开厨房回到大家中间。Tina刚刚说服Credence尝试咯咯水，年轻人用手掌捂着嘴，被自己突然爆发的魔性笑声吓呆了。

“嘿，饶了他吧。”Graves一边给自己又倒了杯香槟，一边对Tina说，“他的块头那么大，谁也搬不动。”

Credence脸红了，其他人大笑起来，Graves也跟他们一起坐在地板上。“你能应付我吗？”他问。一个魔法生物学家，同时也是被他伤过心的人最小的弟弟，一个同事，还有她擅长摄神取念的妹妹和他的麻鸡男友，所有人都在大笑或者微笑，没有人会为了他把手搭在比他年轻十六岁的青年身上而投以异样的眼光——而且那个人还是被MACUSA通缉的默然者。感觉好极了，感觉很安全，很温暖。那不是他能够拥有的未来，但是至少此刻，他可以假装是。

直到Queenie准备好晚餐前，他们玩了三轮麻鸡纸牌，Credence输得彻底，麻烦和Newt生动的表情让他分心不已。两个人在第二轮就出局了，窝在沙发里小声讨论蒲绒绒。剩下Graves、Tina和Jacob。

“摄神取念是作弊，Percival。”Tina丢出两张牌的时候警告他。

Graves挑眉，“放松，自从我和Theseus被撵出蒙特卡洛赌场之后就没再用那招做过弊。”

“哦，我没听过这个故事。”Newt说，“还有，我就快把剩下的香槟喝完了，还有没开封的吗？或者我再把剩下的复制一份。”

“还有一瓶。Theseus之所以从未提及，恐怕是因为涉及了我们藏在咖啡桌下面，直到赌场的保全不再找我们为止。”Graves摇摇头说，Newt又开了瓶香槟。“他气疯了，我们被抓的时候我正拿着他的薪水赌博，因为他们不知道拿什么给疯狂的美国自愿兵发酬劳。”

“你是自愿兵？”Jacob问，带着极其尊敬的目光将Graves从头扫到脚。

“我是个愤怒的粗人，而且我弟弟在路西塔尼亚号上。是1915年，跟英国佬一起入伍。”Graves简短地概括，接着翻转自己的牌。“我有两对，多十点。”

“我也是，可惜只有七。”Jacob承认，把卡牌扔到中间。

Tina忍不出露出微笑。“三张一样的。”

“停止赌博，来吃饭！”Queenie喊道。

麻烦追着Credence一起跑进厨房。Percival没有正式的餐厅，但是Queenie还是在厨房餐桌的基础上创造了奇迹。餐桌正中圣诞玫瑰环抱着烛台，她还找出Graves从未使用过的水晶杯，酒杯在魔法变出的红色和金色的桌布映衬下闪闪发亮。皇冠羊排落在桌子上，水晶高脚杯自动盛满芬芳的红酒。Credence不确定自己曾经见过这么少人却可以享有这么多美食。

“我永远都不会习惯这些。”Jacob带着赞叹说。

“我也不会。”Credence轻声附和，在Percival和Queenie之间落座。

Percival在桌下碰了碰Credence的手，对Jacob说：“你要知道，不是我们所有人都能像这样烹饪，你选对了人。”

他的赞美令Queenie的脸上挂上愉悦的红晕。“为了节省时间，Jacob带来了一个圣诞木桩蛋糕，所以我不是唯一会做饭的。”那对爱侣对彼此露齿而笑，然后Queenie挥挥魔杖，皇冠羊排跳开，漂到每个人的盘子里，随之而去的还有一小份蔬菜。

Credence提醒自己还有甜点，下肚的香槟使他无法搞清除是否吃饱了，而且Queenie做的菜一如既往的美味。因为吃得太多却不是太少而引起的腹痛是完全陌生的体验，但是能等到甜点他很开心——Jacob的圣诞树桩蛋糕是浸了白兰地的香草卷，中间夹着厚厚的榛果奶油，最外层的香草黄油霜外用可可粉制造出木头的纹理，看起来像真的一样。杏仁蛋白软糖做的金色和红色的巨龙栖息在木桩的顶端。

“……你不用魔法就能做出那个。”Graves瞪大眼睛。怎么可能？

“不得不说，就是花的时间有点儿长。”Jacob谦虚地回答，但是他的语气里满含自豪。

“那不是任何我见过的龙。”Newt说，Tina在桌子下面猛地踢了他一脚。“噢！但是仍然非常漂亮，Jacob。”

Jacob大笑起来，“就知道你精通龙的种类。”

Credence吃了两片蛋糕，Graves悄悄注意到年轻人很喜欢吃甜食。Graves自己并不喜欢，他更喜欢用咖啡或者白兰地来结束一餐，但是宠坏Credence的想法是那么令人快乐而沉湎。等吃得差不多了，Graves施咒让盘子自行清理，接过Queenie用魔法变出来的红酒。对于魔法变出来的红酒来说已经很好了——馥郁的芳香，成熟的果实和树叶的气息——去客厅跟大家汇合的时候他已经有点晕晕的了。潘趣酒杯里装满Queenie特制的蛋奶油摆在咖啡桌上，Graves放任自己被它蛊惑，浓稠、奶油丰富，而且白兰地的量恰好平衡了口感。Credence正在打开Queenie送给他的礼物——一把檀木和玳瑁做的魔法梳子。“我已经设置好了咒语，能帮助你保持现状的发型。”她告诉他，“需要魔法才能改变功能模式，在你学会以前我或者Percival可以帮你。”

“谢谢你。”Credence再次紧紧拥抱他，然后稍稍侧身展示给Graves看。

“做工精美，”Graves说，“我想我知道那种咒语。”

“你不用吗？”Queenie问，“能够……应付灰发，如果你需要的话。”

Graves拍拍Credence的大腿，“已经有人告诉我我有鱼尾纹了，我能接受自己的年龄。”

“Credence，不是吧！”Queenie假装夸张的口吻。

红酒在Credence面颊上留下的粉晕变成红色。“我不是那么说的！”他辩解，“我说他笑的时候有鱼尾纹！”

“是啊，有人告诉我你喜欢我笑起来的样子。”Graves说，手还留在Credence的腿上。他在调情，带着酒精作用下的红晕，但是他不在乎。他从未感到这么开心，最近几个月肯定没有。也许是几年。Credence看起来震惊极了，Graves同情他，将他拉近，亲吻他的额头。“我很抱歉，开玩笑的，回报你之前唆使麻烦袭击我。”

“你当时笑了。”Credence回击，有一点迟疑，看向Graves寻求他的赞同。Queenie起身离开，显然是注意到Graves有一台留声机，摆在壁炉旁边的小桌上。

“是的，我喜欢你恶作剧。”Graves说。

Credence脸红的可以滴血，花了片刻仿佛鼓起勇气与Graves靠得更紧。“我已经知道了，Percival。”他对着他的耳朵说，他的舌头碰到Graves的耳垂，年长者突然想把所有人踢出房子，带着Credence上楼。

音乐声打断他的胡思乱想，他看到Tina强迫Newt站起来。“Tina，我笨手笨脚的不会跳舞！”Queenie和Jacob已经开始舞动。

“Queenie教过我吉特巴舞。”Credence小声说。他没有提出请求，但是Graves知道他想要什么。

“我有好几年没跳了。”他起身的时候提醒道。除了Izzy之外，她只是想要Perce叔叔把她举高高，当然还有Sophine被Oakhurst灵魂出窍的时候。Graves没有把这两者计算在内。“她叫你领步还是从步？”

“两者都教了。”

“柔韧性一直是加分项。”Graves眨眨眼对他说，愉快地看到他再次脸红。他牵过他的手，把他拉到足够的空间。曲子节奏闲适是适合摇摆舞的音乐，Graves为此庆幸。“我先跳领步，看我小腿的动作。”

Queenie把站姿教的很好，Credence垂下肩膀，上身摆出足够挺括的姿态，Graves可以轻松用一只手带领青年旋转起来。他带着他跳了一会儿基础步，然后在他耳边呢喃，“想不想试试不一样的？”

Credence因为他的话红了脸。“只要是跟你。”

“跟着我的步子，相信我。把左手放下。”Graves将Credence旋离，直到只有指尖接触。然后用力拉回来，Credence旋转起来，青年再次紧贴住他，抬起双臂拥住他。保持抱着对方的姿势跳了一会儿，接着再次放开仅留一只手交握，回到开始的姿势。Credence的笑声搅碎了Graves脑袋里剩下的一切。他再次甩开手臂，一个缓慢的旋转，但是他错估了青年的高度，险些撞到对方的头。他坚如磐石的平衡有些动摇，但是仍挂着微笑起舞，大笑的Credence，没有比这更好的了。

他们几乎跳到曲目终了。“最后一个戏法。”Graves咧着嘴保证，他甩开Credence，在拉他回来本应等待结束的时候，拖着Credence的后背跟着他一起向下，用支撑的右腿稳住青年的平衡。两个人的重量使他的胫骨发出抗议，但是他仍然保持着这个姿势。

“我以为你有几年没跳过舞了。”Credence说，旋转令他头晕目眩。

Graves咧着嘴笑起来，飞快地偷了个亲吻，然后放Credence站好。“是啊，看看Queenie和Jacob就知道了。”他说。

女巫和麻鸡显然非常擅长也同样享受跳舞，不断变换舞步、旋转，毫不停顿流畅地分开再聚拢。Graves给他和Credence一人拿了份蛋奶酒，心里突然觉得Queenie真是个好人，因为她从字面意义上欣赏一个人的内在，而不是用身材来判断。

“哦。”Credence摇摇头，接过蛋奶酒。“我有点儿晕。”

“我只记得几个动作，都是我以前常跳的，Elaine强迫我跟她练习，在成为小队长之前我经常需要跟一些傲罗出去应酬。”他瞥了眼Credence。“你喜欢吗？跳舞。”

Credence耸耸肩，“我喜欢跟你跳舞，还有Queenie。我不认为我会喜欢跟其他任何人一起跳舞。”

“好极了。”曲子结束，Queenie和Jacob有些气喘吁吁，她挥挥魔杖换了张唱片，更加缓慢的节奏。Graves放下蛋奶酒。“她教过你怎么跳华尔兹吗？”

Credence看了看Queenie和Jacob，Newt和Tina。他们靠得很近，紧紧贴着对方。Tina对着Newt耳语，Newt闭着眼，认真聆听。“没有。”他又看了看Percival。“可以教我吗？”他不知道自己还在迟疑什么。一直以来，他只要告诉Percival他想要的东西，任何东西，Percival都会毫不迟疑地、心甘情愿地，甚至欣喜若狂地交给他。

答案是可以预见的。“当然。”Percival说着拉起Credence的手。年长者再次将他带到壁炉旁边的位置。“靠近我，你的左手放在我的上臂上，然后把你的右手给我。”歌声缓慢，轻盈得随时会飞起，他能闻到他身上古龙水的木灰和香料味，还有呼吸里微弱的红酒气息。

Percival的声音就在耳畔，随着舞步传入耳中。“右脚后退——完全退后，这不是摇摆步。”华尔兹平缓流畅，Credence很快放松下来，听着Percival的声音，让年长者带着他移动。“左脚跟进，然后并拢。左脚向前，右脚跟上。再并拢。继续，就这样。”

他把头靠在Percival的胸前，他身上的古龙水味更浓了。他不理解Percival为什么叫他奇迹、奇跡【3】。填饱了肚子喝得醉醺醺，在灯火通明的大房子里庆祝圣诞前夜，跟朋友们一起，他们不在乎他无以为报却送给他礼物，不在乎他站在另一个男人的身边，在他的怀抱里旋转、舞动，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵低语。Percival的胳膊、Percival的嘴唇、Percival英俊的面庞和瞬息万变的笑容，他的善良、强大还有坚不可摧的决断。他抬起头，亲吻另一个男人，不知道还能用别的什么方式表达他的情感，他的双眼被泪水模糊了。

Percival一直带着他舞动，直到歌声渐消，直到最后一个音符消失他们才停下亲吻。他靠过去，他们的额头相抵。“圣诞快乐，我的美妙奇跡。”他柔声说，Credence眨眨眼收回未干的泪水。“圣诞快乐。”他说。

大约一个小时以后，派对才结束，另外两对离开。Credence已经在沙发上睡着了，拥着麻烦蜷成一团。Graves用魔法清理好残局，然后坐在他的头旁边，一只手轻梳他的头发。他轻轻摇了摇Credence。“来吧，你不想在这儿睡的。”诚实地说，他自己也不想让Credence在楼下睡。过去三天他一直把他留在Goldstein姐妹家过夜——因为不想让他一个人守在家里，而Graves只能在午夜或者更晚例行回来一趟，但是如果MACUSA不需要他的时候，他一定会立刻去接青年带他回家。Credence睡在他身边对他来说有很大帮助，被噩梦惊醒却无法摆脱睡眠带来的麻痹时，另一人的呼吸提醒他不是深陷被诅咒的无边黑暗。

Credence蠕动着坐起来，发出小声的抗议。“大家都走了？”他揉揉眼睛问。

“是的，差不多午夜了，来吧，我还给你准备了一个礼物。”

“但是你已经送了外套给我。”Credence跟着他上楼，麻烦一边发出蹦跳的声音一边追上去。她把楼梯微微照亮，彩虹色皮毛展现出为什么她叫极光蒲绒绒。

“别在意，我甚至不知道是否有用。”Graves在他们开始换睡衣的时候说。换好衣服后他带着魔杖。

“你还记得你的母亲吗？不是Mary Lou，你的亲生母亲。”

Credence摇摇头。

“傲罗有一种技术帮助人们记住一些事。有时候我们会遇到目击到凶手却被一忘皆空的人，或者只看到大概的轮廓，或者受到惊吓遗忘了。我想对你试试。”

Credence点点头，“好啊。”他轻声说。

Graves把一只手放在他右侧的太阳穴上，魔杖在另一只手里。“你也许会感觉到我，我不像Queenie那么擅长，我只能做到这样了。”只是需要稍微进行一点摄神取念，不像死刑执行人那样，他们寻找的是清晰的记忆，而他只是放大回忆。

他念出咒语，魔杖准确地在Credence的太阳穴上画了个半圆。“记忆显现。试试，看能不能记起什么。”

Credence照做。他的脑海中有一片温暖的余韵残留——他知道最清晰的暖意是Percival。青年记不得，他本来已经打算开口承认失败的——

一个梳着长辫子、蓝眼睛的高个子女人。他很累，他刚刚睡醒吗？她一定是站在公寓的走廊里，他蜷缩在她的胸前。

“你需要什么吗，Miranda？”

“我们很好，但还是谢谢你的关心。”

那个女人——他的母亲？他的母亲——退回门里，然后关上门。“我把你吵醒了，嘘嘘，宝贝，继续睡吧。”

他被移动，晃动。那么暖和，他的妈妈在唱歌。“妈妈会去给你买一只知更鸟，如果那只知更鸟不会唱歌，妈妈会去给你买一枚钻石戒指……【4】”

记忆消退，咒语消亡，他意识到他的双眸被泪水浸透了。

Graves的微笑是那么哀伤，他也看到了。他喜欢能有更多记忆，但是Credence能够回忆起来的仅此而已，没有其他办法继续追寻。那不是巫师的摇篮曲，要寻找一个黑发的麻鸡，即使有教名也毫无帮助。如果她是巫师，他或许还能试试，可以滥用职权，告诉伊法魔尼他需要同样教名的全部巫师名单，推测那些正好有Credence这个年纪孩子的巫师。现在他能做的只有一句话。“Credence，你知道Miranda这个名字的意思吗？”

Credence摇摇头。

“是拉丁文，意思是不可思议。”Graves用拇指擦掉一滴眼泪。“意思是奇迹，奇跡。”

Credence靠过去，跟Percival的头抵在一起，无法抑制夺眶而出的泪水。

麻烦跳到床上，窝在他的脚边。“谢谢你。”他喃喃道。

Graves亲吻他的前额。“一日既往。”他承诺。

Credence破涕而笑。“我知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】姓氏Barebone，可以理解成“露骨”。对巫师的仇恨也的确入骨。另外根据罗琳的扩展资料，她的家族历史上就是对魔法及其仇视，祖先Bartholomew Barebone曾经诱骗一名女巫Dorcus Twelvetrees吐露魔法界的秘密，最终导致有史以来最大的一次泄密时间。至于Barebone家族，最早来源于美国魔法界成立之初的一群由魔法师雇佣军演变而成迫害魔法师的集团肃清者（Scourer）。
> 
> 【2】Lumos Stellatus，作者自创咒语，荧光闪烁的加强版。  
> 【3】全文设计的一对同义词，一开始Percival赞叹Credence为“miracle”, 后来在情绪崩溃后，Percival用了电影中假部长Grindelword同样的词语“wonder”，前者翻译为奇迹，后来一直没有找到合适的词语，现在修正为“奇跡”，出自汉高祖功臣颂“无知睿敏，独昭奇跡”，意思是一样的，只能算不同写法。实在没有找到更贴切的同义词，谁让我是个文盲呢。
> 
> 【4】出自摇篮曲《Hush, Little Baby》


	13. 第十三章 领口的蝎子

一周过去了，已经是1927年。Graves知道他们必须尝试移除默默然，但是他的内心还在抗拒。工作的节奏终于慢了下来，傲罗们尝试了所有线索，一部分人因为失败而愤怒、挫败，他背叛的心却在这时感觉到宽慰。过去的三天，他得以在正点离开；过去的三天，当他回到家的时候总有Credence在等待着他。他们一起做饭、下象棋，Credence甚至劝服他（过程其实并不艰难）教他跳华尔兹。这段时光比以往任何时候都要来的简单、安逸，就像Credence刚刚来的时候一样，但是现在Credence跟他一起住在楼上，睡在他的怀里，而不再睡变过形的沙发。

Graves甚至，不情愿地，开始喜欢麻烦，当然Credence对北极蒲绒绒毫不掩饰的爱慕帮了大忙。当他回到家的时候，总是看到她蜷在青年的腿上，发出心满意足的哼哼声。有时候她也会爬到Graves的腿上，一般在他打算开始读幽灵日报的时候。有一次，只有那么一次，她把她粉色的舌头伸进白兰地里，随即被灼烧感气得一边吼叫一边打喷嚏。

问题的症结是她睡在床上，第一晚Graves把她和Credence带回家的时候，她跳上床，在床尾安顿下来，紧贴着Credence的脚，在黑暗中发出蓝色-绿色-红色-金色的光芒。

“哦，不行，下去。”Graves想赶走她，他用枕头推她，直到她愤愤不平地跳下去。

“我不介意。”Credence在Graves身旁带着困意为她辩护。

“我介意。”

二十分钟后，Credence睡着了，Graves也快了，这时床尾传来柔软的碰撞声，他反身抓起魔杖，随即认出松软的彩虹球。“梅林啊，”他用脚铲起蒲绒绒，用脚趾推着她再次挪开。

这次的缓冲期只有十分钟，所以很快迎来了另一次缠斗。第三次，Credence疲惫的声音从身侧传来，“Percival……”

Graves叹了口气，“好吧。”他指了指蒲绒绒，“你待在那儿，如果敢跳到我身上，或者试图把你的舌头伸到我的鼻子上，也算是帮了我的大忙，我会对你下咒到下周。”他压低声音，语带威胁。黑巫师都会在他审讯的时候瑟瑟发抖。

麻烦吭叽着无礼地无视了他的威胁，很快陷入梦乡。

Graves第一次惊醒的时候，憋闷得无法呼吸，随即便意识到她的存在。有一个温暖的东西贴在他的脚上，在黑暗中变换着柔和的光。他清楚认识到绝不是被困在牢笼中，成功地回到睡梦中去。

第二天早上Graves给她多煎了一个鸡蛋。

那段时光几乎可以算是他人生最完美的一个阶段，如果他们尝试并且失败的话，美好的日子也就画上了句点。他有半理性的借口：如果等那些傲罗的警惕心消磨殆尽，他们会更幸运，时间也会更加充裕。然后就到了新年——到处都是庆祝的麻鸡，即使在梅多兰兹也能见到围着篝火喝非法贩售琴酒的人。他们不能冒险，被目击的风险很高，更何况还有考虑随之而产生的大量破坏。

所有的借口都用完了，所以当Tina在MACUSA的走廊里截住他，再次无声地提起时，他叹了口气。“你是对的，今晚，不用再等了。”

他们一直等到午夜，确保一旦Credence放出默默然，梅多兰兹不会有什么人看到，午夜能见度最低，黑雾在黑色的夜空中不是那么显眼。

“这件事非常复杂，”Newt柔声说，“据我了解，直接连接在他的自主神经系统上。”

“什么？”Credence问。

“攻击、飞行、静止，”Newt解释道，“当你受到威胁，或者有等同情绪时就会触发，释放出默默然。与此同时，自主神经系统也对其他功能做出反馈。”

“……比如呼吸。”Graves说。他不喜欢这样。

Newt畏缩了，他的目光没有落在任何人身上，Graves看得出，他对自己的不自在束手无策。“比如呼吸，还有疼痛感知。”他在地上蹭着脚。“那就是发生在苏丹的情况，疼痛摧毁了她，于是她开始攻击我。”

Credence把手伸向Percival的手，即使带着手套也能感觉到他的手指冰凉。那听起来像是一种非常骇人的死亡方式。“……我需要一直保持清醒吗？”

Newt点点头，“我很抱歉，如果你能保持清醒，那么就能更好地发挥控制力。战士总是能迎头而上——在战火中前行，守住战线。你一定很快就能控制住默默然。”他瞥了眼Credence，“我需要你尽可能长时间控制住，虽然最后它还是会显现。”

“然后剩下的时间就用屏障苦苦支撑。”Graves插话，他的简洁地说：“我们不做了。”

“Percival。”Newt想开口辩解，但是Graves非常坚决。

“找别的办法，更安全的办法。你说战士在枪林弹雨中行走，没错，他们是，但是同时也消耗了他们的灵魂。找一个在它毁了他之前能撑下去的办法。”

“我想试试。”Credence轻声说。

Graves眨眨眼。“什么？Credence？”

“我想试试。没有别的办法，不是么？”他看向Newt，后者严肃地点点头。“我知道上次发生的时候你做了什么，你差点儿暴露，我差点儿杀了你。我问过Tina你施的什么咒语，她告诉我是血源魔法，那很可能杀了你。我想尝试。”

Graves咬紧牙关抑制想要争辩的冲动。那不该由他来做决定，不管他多么渴望，不管他多么想站定脚跟，坚持如果没有其他方法就不试，任何威胁到Credence安全的方式都不行。

Newt给Credence两瓶魔药。“两个都喝了，一个会减缓疼痛，一个能帮助你保持冷静。”Credence照做。Graves在开始设置屏障咒语的时候还在耿耿于怀，脚步也变得拖沓，直到他们面对面，与Credence遥遥相望。

“最大加护，竖起屏障！”他说，随后便听到Tina跟着他重复，两个咒语叠加在一起。Graves轻转魔杖，使得屏障尽可能透明——带着光晕的白色或者金色屏障在这样的夜晚可能会暴露他们的行踪。

开始的时候没有那么糟。Newt开始施展魔法，Credence立刻感觉到皮肤刺痒，尚在忍受范围内，但是依然不那么舒服，他抬起手臂抱住自己。不像本来认为那么紧张，魔药起作用了，而且他知道Percival就在身边，哪怕隔着屏障只能看到模糊的剪影。接着，有什么从体内开始震颤，突然而至的寒冷令Credence发出一声惊呼。刺痒变得越来越难以忍受无法专心，但是他将它推开，试图保持正常的呼吸。他抱紧手臂，仿佛压力能够像Percival、麻烦、Newt或者Queenie一样安抚他。此前他从未体会默默然的出现是这种感受，它高度警觉、焦虑不安，带着一股寒冷而陌生的冲动，Credence怎么都无法把它归属于自己的一部分。

“我们开始了。”Newt说，然后他开始念念有词，异国的词语强大而陌生，都是Credence不懂得的内容。他体内的默默然显然明白——或者至少它感觉到——而且它想出来。突增的疼痛像闪电直击脊椎，打进他的脑子，刺激得它开始愤怒地冲撞。

Credence跌跪下去，他看到自己颤抖的双手。他阖上眼阻断疼痛，呼吸不畅、气喘吁吁。不，不要再一次，再也不要。它紧紧抓住他，猛力摇晃，仿佛困兽般挣动。一声嚎叫——低沉而扭曲——是他的声音吗？还是他体内的默默然？痛苦从骨头向全身扩散，就像着了火，烈火将一切燃尽，世界分崩离析。不！

窒息绝望的声音从Credence身上传来，但是听起来却丝毫不像人类。青年发出低沉的隆隆嘶吼，接着是他自己声音的尖叫，桀骜不驯又痛苦不堪。

“那会杀了他。”屏障开始颤抖，几乎随时都会崩落，Graves知道他就快撑不住了。他的双手颤抖，他的呼吸越来越快。神啊，他记得那声尖叫。那是战士的喊声，对肉身躯壳的愤懑不懈，和面对死亡的无能为力。

“起作用了，它越来越接近……”Newt在咒语中间分神回答他。魔法生物学家的脸因为汗水和紧绷的表情而发亮。

“Newt，他不能呼吸了！”尖叫声突然停止了，Credence弯下腰，脊椎形成不可能弯折的古怪角度，接着又向前倒去，他的一只手撑着地，另一只手抓着喉咙，奋力挣扎着想要呼吸。

“再等三十秒，Percival，我知道，我很抱歉。”Newt的声音颤抖，紧接着Credence的身躯撕裂变成默默然。它是那么强大，太强大了，比Graves以前目击到的任何时候更为强大有力。保护屏障被弹开，随着默默然的碰撞迸射出白色的炽热火星。

那股力量将他们撞倒，Graves侧身倒在地上，他的视野晃动，但是他等不及恢复，已经重新从泥泞里抓起魔杖，重新站起身。

“Credence！”

该死，默默然还在那儿。心跳间隔的瞬间，Graves希望他没有，希望他逃离，在梅多兰兹横冲直撞躲避他的攻击者们。它在Tina为她和Newt建立的球形屏障上方徘徊。魔法生物学家倒在地上一动不动。

“Credence！”Graves大喊，“Credence，听我说！”

没有回答。默默然看起来在盘旋，将身体聚拢。之前从不曾这样简单地不作回应。Credence是否还有意识？他应该活着——Newt坚持说没有特殊的保护默默然无法脱离宿主，但是他也坚定承认过，Credence是不同的，强大的，独一无二的存在。而现在Credence倒下了，抓着自己的喉咙仿佛无法呼吸……

Graves把胡思乱想推在一边，“Credence！我知道你有多疼，我知道你有多害怕，求你，Credence。你让我帮助你，说你需要试试，没有人打算伤害你，求你，停下！”

默默然猛地冲上天际，用难以置信的力量撞击屏障。它太强大了，比Graves遇到的任何一次都要强大。他们绝对刺激的够了，它彻底陷入疯狂和绝望，完全失去了控制。屏障就要挡不住了，很快就会暴露出意图隐藏的真相，他知道MACUSA的每一个黑魔法探测器都会亮起，现在他们知道应该到哪里寻找默默然了。绝对不会像第一次那样。傲罗们快要来了，很快。

“Credence！”他能看到屏障开始出现裂缝，坚持不了多久。“Credence！”

还是没有回答，碎裂蔓延到整个护壁。默默然只对威胁做出回应，现在只有Newt是关键目标，也是最接近的一个，Graves不顾眼球的灼烧感举起魔杖。那么它需要一个新的威胁。

“电闪直击。”那是傲罗培新中最基础的咒语，他们在地铁里袭击Credence的白色闪电。任何傲罗都能轻易使用的无声咒，很多人甚至可以无杖施展，但是现在他无法相信自己的冷静程度。闪电从杖尖跳出，在默默然身上没有造成任何伤害，但是已经足够了，足够形成一个新的威胁。他们没有时间了。Graves知道他们一共有多长时间，常备小队可能已经集结。Branson，应该是Branson的小队，很可能先在会议室集合，如果Sophine说的是真的，那么她会尽可能拖延时间，但是仍然不会很久。

“带他离开这里！”Graves对Tina大喊。Newt仍然没有动静，但是他没有时间了。默默然已经移动到他的上方，他打算带着它随从显行离开。他避免了再次对默默然开火，无法忍受再次伤害Credence的可能，更不想激怒它。它会在时间到了的时候耗尽体力，但是时间并不是他们能够拥有的无限资源。

Graves丢失了随从显行的对象，狠狠地掉在地上，磕绊着摔倒，差点儿失去再次显行的力气。天哪，它太快了——一种他从未见过的生涩和强大，他唯一能做出的应对就是翻身从它身旁逃开，疲惫和肾上腺素双重作用下心脏在胸膛里砰砰乱跳。这时候傲罗应该出现了，但是却没有。天神保佑的Sophine，Graves知道自己没时间了，来不及了。

Graves再次幻影移行，看着默默然在他近旁横冲直撞。他等待着，计算时机，在他到达正上方的时候，念出屏障咒，他闭上眼，祈祷没有念错。

寒意席卷了他，等到睁开双眼时，被嗡鸣、翻涌的黑暗包围。他错了，默默然不像他以为那样只是烟雾。那是烟和火，噼啪作响的魔法和力量凝结而成的黑色物质。它移动的时候发出骇人的声响，像沙尘翻涌和火焰燃烧的声音。Graves胳膊和后颈上的汗毛都立了起来。如果不是这般致命，如果他们还有时间，它纯粹的力量应该令人敬畏。

“Credence，”他柔声说，“你冲出了我和Tina建起的屏障，还差点儿撞破了Tina的，我猜你更希望留在这里。”那是默默然的感觉，那么就来吧。

还是没得到任何回应，而他也没有死，只是凝视着翻涌的黑暗中魔法迸射的火花。他感觉如果用力呼吸，就会把它吸进肺里。他抬起一只手，黑暗分开，撤开刚好能用寒冷拥住他的手掌的距离。

有什么在屏障上敲击——是来自外界的碰撞。

傲罗到了。他尽力把屏障建的不透明，竖起领子藏住脸。感觉很傻，这样的时候还要为了被发现、保护他的职业生涯而担忧，但是一切都是出于条件反射。

“Credence，你需要停下。”他开始收缩屏障，将它变小。现在的空间对他们两个来说不够——默默然需要凝结、收缩，避免杀死Graves。有一瞬间，他隐约看到一张面孔，碎裂而挣扎的脸。

突袭的烫人寒意撕扯着他的左臂，他的四肢开始麻痹。“Credence，等到他们凑够了人数会做的第一件事就是设置反幻影移行咒语，到时候我们就被困住了。你不是怪物，你得证明，控制它。”咒语不断撞向收缩的屏障，即使没有一个特别强大，但是依然引起一阵骚动。傲罗不断开火，试图压制住目标，撑到建立起反幻影移行区域。那时候就全完了。他们俩会耗尽体力被抓，所有跟着Graves卷入烂摊子的人都会受到牵连。Tian、Queenie、Sophine、Newt，甚至还有那个该死的麻鸡面包师。他们不会相信他的家人没有牵涉其中，他们会去找Elaine、Matthew和Izzy。

“就是现在，Credence！”他的声音里满是痛苦和恐惧，他收起剩下的屏障。他的身体再次被寒冷包围，但是他仍然能够呼吸，黑暗中有模糊的身影，Credence还不是实体，看起来更像鬼魂，然而他能够用麻痹的左臂抓住他，成功逃离。

他们在他的房子里显行，衣服在四肢上纠缠着摔在沙发上，Graves感谢一切能听到的存在，幸好他没有在混乱的幻影随行中撕碎他们俩。Credence在哭泣，按住一块从锁骨开始一直向下延伸六英寸到胸肌旁的灼痕。“我——什么……”他看起来完全不了解，或者根本不记得发生了什么。

壁炉发出紫色的火焰，有人试图通过飞路网找到他，他感应到是谁。是Sophine，他放下魔杖。

“Percival，该死的发生了什么？”她的头从火焰上方浮出来。

“搞砸了，他们看到我了吗？”左袖从二头肌的位置撕裂，衬衣和外套都一样。左臂的皮肤发红、狰狞，仍然在发麻，碰起来是冰的。

Sophine看到了他的伤，“到底——”  
“他们看到我了吗？”他又问了一边遍。

“没有，他们以为是Grindelwald抓住了他，你最好马上来。”

“就来。”他再次关闭防御系统，在Sophine能够再说什么之前切断联系，走向Credence。

Credence蜷成一个球，膝盖紧贴着胸口，不住发抖。

“Credence。”

“我差点儿杀了Newt，我差点儿杀了你。”

Graves抬手触摸Credence的面颊。“不是你的——”他刚开口，但是Credence躲开了他的碰触，他放下手。他想要告诉他，把他拉到身边，对他保证没关系，不管怎样他会没事，Newt会好起来的。他需要治疗他在爱人身上留下的烧伤，但是Credence不想有人碰他，他也没有时间，没时间用温和的词语和保证劝诱他好起来。他必须去MACUSA，处理他们部门获知的消息和未知的消息，他必须控制调查的整个局势，了解他们是否能及时为面临的命运做好准备。

麻烦注意到Credence的痛苦小跑过来跳到沙发上，年轻人一边啜泣一般抬起手臂，把手放在麻烦的毛里，而目睹这样的情景，依然束手无策的Graves比自己认为的更受伤。手臂的寒冷开始平复，向着抽痛让步。Graves僵硬地跪在那里，在自己的起居室里不知所措。

Queenie，她是Credence愿意碰触的人，她不会被MACUSA召集，希望防护咒的豁免还在。

“我很抱歉。”他对Credence说，然后他抓住青年的手臂再次幻影移行。Queenie从另一个房间冲过来，一定是感觉到他们到了。Graves没有封闭大脑，恐惧和悲痛肯定像物理攻击一样席卷而来。

“Percival！”

他差点儿跪在地上，勉强抓住餐桌旁的椅子稳住身形。Credence歪斜着树在旁边，无意间带来了麻烦。“我不知道该做什么。”他的声音颤抖，他的双手打颤。他傲人的控制力哪里去了？“他不让我碰他，他需要治疗，帮帮我，帮帮他。”

Queenie接过Credence，麻烦尖叫一声跳下去，显然被幻影移行搞得摸不清头脑。Graves看了眼Tina的放向，Newt躺在沙发上，闭着眼，但是仍然有呼吸。感谢上苍。想到要告诉Theseus他把他弟弟害死了……“他还好吗？”

“我想是的，他只是昏过去了，他们看到你了吗？”

“Sophine说没有，他们以为是Grindelwald。”直到最后MACUSA还是会把他和Grindelwald搞错的想法，令他心里产生狂笑的扭曲冲动，终于，终于有一次他们把他误认为Grindelwald。他的胸口闷疼，心脏隆隆作响，他几乎能亲耳听到。

“Percival。”他抬起头，对上Queenie的目光。他的脑海被兴奋的闪光冲刷，像海浪般撤退时留下了冷静。“回去当你的部长，我来照顾Credence。一切都会好起来的。”

“谢谢你。”那是他做过的最艰难的事，但他还是离开了。

他修复了衬衫和外套，然后才出现在MACUSA，但是当他走进会议室的时候，那里一片混乱。

“情况。”他厉声说。他聆听Branson念他的报告。Tina和Newt也没有被发现，唯一看到的是一个穿着黑衣服的高个子巫师。大部分傲罗推断那是Grindelwald，而Graves不打算指出他们缺乏证据的事实。他们此刻正在搜索梅多兰兹。

“我们没能及时限制住那片区域。”Branson平静地承认，“我们过去太依赖Oakhurst，没有空中支援很难完成。”

“扫帚或许可以作为眼前的选择，我会跟Personnel商量，看看能不能招募一个阿尼马格斯。保持联系。”他吃惊于自己声音中的镇定。打算离开前，他注意到Tina溜进来。“Goldstein、McIlvain跟我来。”

两位女士跟在他的身后，向他的办公室走去，等三个人都进屋以后，他举起魔杖对着办公室的墙壁，施了封闭和无声咒。

“Tina，Credence怎么样？”

她退缩了。“好多了，但还是吓坏了。他让Queenie给他疗伤，但还是没有开口。他甚至不敢看Newt。”

Graves靠在桌子上。他已经尽量治好了自己的胳膊，但是仍然灼痛。他还能品尝到舌根肾上腺素的甜腥余韵。“该死，我……”他伤害了Credence。他把所有人置于围墙之下。不，不是现在。他现在不能那么想，也不能丢掉Queenie给他的镇静。首先解决问题，之后再计算得失。

Sophine脸上出现惊恐的表情，直勾勾盯着他，她抬手捂住嘴。

“什么？”  
“Percival，你的领针哪儿去了？”

该死。他摸摸领口，蝎子领针是Picquery在他进入国会以自己的标准低调着装时当做玩笑送给他的。领口完好无损，领带也保持原状。领针没有损毁，他的胃沉了下去。“……在梅多兰兹的某处。”

在他们计算的时候，房间保持了很长时间的静默。四十英亩湿地，二十个傲罗在搜索。找到的可能性有多少？声明属于别人而不是Graves的可信度有多少？

“梅林啊，”Tina摇摇头，“你知道在哪里吗？”

“他把我们撞开，我放他去西面，再次跌倒，但是很快他又尝试逃跑。”古怪而冰冷的冷漠在他心中沉淀。所以他要承担一切的后果。“我很抱歉，我毁了你们俩的工作。”

“是我自己报名参加的。”Sophine回答，“其次我不会把你供出去。”

Tina耸耸肩，“我从来就不是一个优秀的傲罗。”她虚张声势地说。

“胡说，你自己知道。”Sophine轻声纠正她。

“就说你被控制了，Tina，我威胁你，只要保持沉默就能让你升迁。还有Queenie也是，我以她的工作胁迫。Sophine，我确实对你用过夺魂咒，技术上来说是事实。”能通过摄神取念那一关，因为他试过，就算还在训练阶段，至少他让她做了俯卧撑。或许，只是或许，她们俩能避免坐牢。

“Percival，我们会找到的。”

“去找找吧，但是我们必须为其他人先得手做好准备。”现在有二十个傲罗在那里，二十对二。

她们离开了。Graves开始写信。他给Picquery写了封辞呈，承担下全部责任，声明胁迫Sophine和Goldstein姐妹。他一直以为他会在六十岁的时候写下这封信，引荐替补，带着荣誉离职，而不是像现在这样乞求Picquery的责罚，放过他的组员。他给Newt写了个简洁的便条，哪怕那个青年已经知道该怎么做，确保Credence的安全。他在信封里夹了张支票，把账户里每一个子儿都填上去，远远比两张去伦敦的票多，足够买一根魔杖、请一个私人教师和支付一间公寓的首付。那是他唯一能做的事。

不，不只如此，现在需要保护的不仅仅是Credence。他的愚蠢毁了他们所有人的生活。他要写信给Theseus。

 

Thes，

我知道你曾经说过，最后我终于摆脱了那个你在战争期间给我起的外号——“疯狂美国佬”。然而你错了。我做了更加、更加鲁莽的事，而现在我必须为此承担责任。

我不后悔，我会说一切都是值得的，但是我也毁了其他人的生活。你的弟弟、Tina和Queenie Goldstein, 还有Sophie McIlvain。因为我他们成了罪犯，Tian和Sophine是我手下最好的傲罗，Queenie是天生的摄神取念大师，一直屈就现在在MACUSA的职位上。他们可能会把你弟弟遣送回伦敦，如果是这样，尽你所能帮帮他们。这里有他们的全部个人资料。

Newt会带一个人一起回去，我不能多说，但是Newt会解释。请求你，帮帮他。就算是为了我。

Perce。

 

他封上信，跟其他给Newt的东西——支票、便条、给Theseus的信、Oakhurst死后他给Credence写的信还有三个人的档案，一起放进一个大信封。他用管道送到Queenie的办公桌，她会是最后被怀疑的人，一定能交到Newt手上。不足以弥补他造成的危害，但确是他能做到最好的。

“该死。”他用双手捧住头。他没办法亲自去梅多兰兹搜索，情理上说不通，违背了他需要告诉Picquery和其他傲罗的故事。他在办公室的阴沉黑暗中等待，除了等待另一只靴子掉落之外，没有其他事可以做。等待他的傲罗来找他，让他跟他们离开。有一瞬间，他希望自己曾经在办公室里藏了白兰地。

就算Tina或者Sophine创造了奇迹，找到他的领针——或者只找到一边——对Credence来说留在纽约还是太危险了。他们知道他有一个巫师同伙——据他们推测是Grindelwald——而且他们知道Grindelwald的计划。这样也好，Grindelwald因为某些原因避开了英格兰，Credence在那里会很安全，同时他可以肯定，青年永远不会原谅他再次伤害他。Graves不清楚，自己是否可以原谅自己。

他憎恨那样做，但是已经走投无路。不管怎么做，他曾经短暂妄想拥有的未来——有Credence参与或没有的未来，已经走到了尽头。

“Percival。”

他没注意到Tina是什么时候进的办公室，她把沾满泥土的蝎子领针放在他的桌子上。所以就目前来看，与Credence的未来将在今夜画上句点，Graves不知道到底哪个会更好。


	14. 第十四章 鼠目寸光的解脱

等Graves终于感觉自己能坦然离开伍尔沃斯大楼的时候，已经是晚上十一点了。夜空清澈寒冷，顺着巴克利大街向回走的时候，路灯投下温暖的金色光斑。他需要思考，理清思绪，所以他步行几个街区。过一会儿他会找个偏僻的地方幻影移行。天上飘着点点雪花，在Graves的头发和领子上堆积。发现他们拥有短暂的安全之后，肾上腺素迅速消退，他累坏了——超过三十六的清醒，值得安慰的是，胳膊的疼痛减轻了不少，他只是感觉疲惫，筋疲力尽、伤心欲绝，而且仿佛突然老了好几岁。  
Graves一直走到手指冻得发麻，结束在巴特利公园的步道上。他靠在栅栏上，眺望另一边向泽西城奔流的河水，黑暗中什么也看不见，偶尔能看到隐约的灯火在两个繁华瑰丽的城市间交相辉映。纽约。梅林啊，他爱纽约，比他十九岁第一次来到这里时能想象的还要爱，那时候他习惯了伊法魔尼和Graves家族庄园的与世隔绝。已经过去了二十年，纽约是他的家，但是有时候，他会放任自己沉溺离开的幻想，把辞呈放在Picquery的办公桌上，搭上去伦敦的游轮。  
那会很简单。赭石房很容易就能租出去，Scamander家也应该原谅他了。他们还会像过去那样喜欢他。Theseus有足够广阔的关系网，不等他的脚粘到沙土地，就已经轻松帮Graves找到合适的职位。他会带Credence去对角巷找魔杖，之后或许可以在格拉斯哥吃晚餐，步行去威斯敏斯特看泰晤士河的日落，拥有有他参与的人生和未来。这些想法令人沉醉，但是Credence现在需要的是安全，MACUSA知道他还活着，以为他和Grindelwald勾搭在一起。他们绝不会放弃寻找他，而Graves来说最好的选择是让Credence待在安全的地方，确保Barebone这个名字永远不会被MACUSA探测到。  
他现在只需要说服Credence。  
Graves幻影移行到Goldstein家。昏暗的灯光从卧室门缝下面流泻出来，显然姐妹俩至少还有一个仍醒着，但是此刻没人出现。Credence窝在沙发黑漆漆的角落里，唯一的光源只有透过窗户的月光、卧室昏暗的灯光，和麻烦发出彩虹光的皮毛。  
“Credence，”Graves轻声说，他凑过去坐在沙发另一边，没有做出碰触他或者麻烦的动作。从光亮在眼白上的变化看得出，青年正在看着他。  
“你伤到我了。”那是Credence唯一说的话。  
青年的语气不带任何情绪，但是Graves感觉更加筋疲力尽。他靠向前，胳膊放在膝盖上，低头看着自己的手。“我知道，”他轻声说，“我打破了对你许下的诺言，我很抱歉。”  
“我差点儿杀了Newt。”  
“是的，但是你没有。”  
“我差点杀了你。”  
“是的，但是你没有。”  
“那就是你把我送走的原因吗？”  
Graves猛地抬起头。Queenie一定收到信了，对他说了什么。“什么？Credence，不是。”  
“那么为什么？你答应过……”Credence别开目光不再看他，Graves觉得糟透了。他从沙发挪到地板上，一条腿跪在地上，凑到Credence的面前。“Credence，求你看着我。”Credence用蜷缩的动作作为回应，抬起一条腿紧贴着胸口。Graves垂着头，青年黑色的袜子令他不合时宜地分心。Credence只穿了双袜子一定会冷，他应该套上拖鞋。Graves上次带他去梅西的时候竟然没有想到给他买一双。  
“我从未对你许诺过跟我在一起的未来。”他柔声说，“我承诺保证你的安全，承诺你会得到自由，承诺你不必再担惊受怕。如果想要达成那些诺言，你就不能留在纽约，MACUSA知道你还活着，他们以为你跟Grindelwald在一起，他们不找到你不会善罢甘休。”他盯着地板，“如果你留在这里，你只能困在我的房子里，永远没有学习魔法的机会，我不会让你那么做。”  
“你不能随便让我离开，”Credence的声音在发抖，语气里充满绝望。“你不能替我做决定。”  
“我没有，”Graves还是没有抬起头。“我不会替你做决定，但我是正确的。Credence，如果你留下，就是放弃了魔法、安全和自由，你会后悔的。将来你会怨恨我，我会为此失去你。”他无助地耸耸肩，“我宁愿像这样失去你，也不想让你恨我。”  
“我希望我能。”  
Graves不知道该说什么，他从来不擅长用温和的方式令人心碎。他应该离开，Newt拿着支票，还有Graves写的便条，魔法生物学家知道该做什么。  
声音在穿着黑袜子的脚触地的瞬间响起，“Percival，”Graves抬起头，Credence不再蜷缩着，青年的眼中闪着湿润的光。“我今晚不想睡在这里。”  
“当然。”Graves说完带着他——还有麻烦——回了家。  
等到他们在卧室显行之后，Credence带着麻烦去走廊，把她放在门外，然后关上门。“今晚我也不想只是睡觉。”他说。  
“Credence，”Percival站在卧室正中，手插在口袋里，仍然穿着全套衣服——黑色长外套、马甲、领带，还有从不离身的蓝色围巾。是不是连夏天他也带着围巾？那一定很蠢，很荒诞，但是或许戴着围巾只因为多愁善感——一份来自Cador或者Elaine的礼物之类的。Credence没机会发现了，心中洪水般的不甘扼住他的喉咙。  
“我是认真的。”他憎恨那样，他憎恨另一个男人是正确的，憎恨别无选择的事实。即使他那么爱Percival，余生被困在这栋房子里的想法还是令他恐惧、发狂，像关在笼子里的动物。即使Credence那么想要年长的男人，牺牲魔法——牺牲他愿意燃烧生命的事物——的想法令他作呕。“我会走，我会上船，我会去英格兰，但是我今晚不想睡觉。”  
Percival还是没有说一个词，但是他脱掉外套和围巾，扔在床柱上。等到Credence到她身边，他解开领带和领针，在他伸手解开马甲扣的时候，Credence把头靠在他的肩膀上。“再说一遍。”  
Percival把手放在他的臀部，“你是我该死的奇迹。”他贴着他的耳朵说，“我美妙的奇蹟，唯一我愿意用五个月的生命交换的东西。”马甲落在地板上，男长的男子同时从鞋子里迈出去。  
Credence抬头亲吻他。这么近，即使在朦胧的黑暗中，在只有白雪反射的月光下，他注意到Percival的憔悴。年长者眼下有黑眼圈，发油失去了效用，有几缕发丝已经松脱，落在他的眼睛上。Credence触摸男子的面庞，用手掌感受下颚刚毅的线条，“自从我上次见你之后有睡过觉吗？”  
“办公室里的二十分钟算不算数？”  
“我们不是必须……”Credence突然觉得自己很自私。  
Graves握住他的手，亲吻手心。“嘘，我想。”他很疲惫，睡一个礼拜的主意是那么诱人，但是他可以晚些再睡。Credence太高，也太重，没办法带着他走很远，但是他能应付几码，抱着他，将两人挪到床上。门边传来抓挠的声音，接着是一声闷响。Graves停下来确认是麻烦搞的，而不是傲罗试图闯入，接着他开始缓慢地亲吻Credence，他的手穿过青年的黑发，轻咬他下唇，享受柔软触感带来的愉悦。  
“美妙绝伦，”他再次开口，分开黑色的发丝，感谢魔法梳子赐予它丝绸般的触感和温和的波浪。“我从没想过你的头发长长以后是这个样子。”  
“你留长过头发吗？”Credence问，他的手沿着Graves的下巴一直抚摸到他的头发，彻底毁掉发油的最后一丝束缚，他的发丝一缕缕垂落。  
“没有认真留过，曾试过一次，在我还是初级傲罗的时候，但是长发总是会挡到眼睛。”Graves亲吻Credence的脖子，开始解开他的衬衫。  
“为什么你一直戴着那条蓝色的围巾？是一份礼物？”  
Graves点点头，“几年前Elaine在圣诞节的时候买给我的，很暖和，我喜欢它的颜色。”他对付完所有纽扣，卷起的衬衫露出的皮肤令他难以自禁地落下亲吻。  
“蓝色是你喜欢的颜色？”  
青年的问题唤回Graves的注意，“Credence，什么……”随即他意识到青年在做什么，强咽下想要大哭一场的冲动。Credence在问那些如果还有一年的相处时间就会慢慢了解的细节，或者需要两年，不管怎么说，时间，比他们拥有的更长的时间。“是的，”他回答，“蓝色是我钟爱的颜色。”  
“为什么你喜欢在茶里放糖，咖啡却不放？”Credence坐起来脱掉衬衫和背心。  
Credence在慢慢屠杀他，就像他的默默然曾经尝试过的，但是Graves吞下悲痛和绝望。“英国巫师，没有一个英国巫师会喝清茶，我花了很长时间才说服他们放弃给我加牛奶。”Graves撤开，脱掉自己的衬衫和背心，袜子和吊袜带。  
“你出生在纽约？”  
“曼彻斯特，MACUSA招募我之后才搬到纽约，”他露出虚弱的微笑，“二十年了。”他亲吻Credence，想要阻止他问更多问题，把他推倒在床上。青年几乎是立刻解开Graves的皮带，Graves起身交给他处理。他为青年的适应力感到自豪，现在两人的皮带被扔出床外，另一个男人却没有丝毫动摇和畏惧，同时他又为此感到煎熬，为了再也无法收到Credence带给他的惊喜。  
“你是奇蹟。”Graves再次说着亲吻了Credence，他闭着眼徜徉在亲吻中。他的手在柔顺的黑发间摸索，闻起来像柠檬和鲜花，Credence一定在Goldstein家洗过澡了。Graves专注地用手指体会青年温暖、光滑的皮肤，他可以给Credence想要的一切，他可以等随后再脆弱地哭泣，他可以等过后再崩溃，但是现在，他无法信任自己的声音不会背叛自己，所以他用嘴、嘴唇和手在青年身上书写他想要对Credence说的话。  
Percival的牙齿在Credence的锁骨上啃咬，亲吻他留下的粉色齿痕。他滑下去亲吻Credence一侧的乳头，感受青年因欲望而颤抖。  
Credence把手伸进Percival造型已经面目全非的发丝里，用力拉扯，把他拉起来亲吻他。年长的男人尝起来是苦咖啡的味道，Credence一点儿也不觉得意外。他足够了解Percival，能够体会出不同，他疲惫而悲伤，是的，同时还有一贯的温柔，节制而富有献身情绪的动作，好像急于证明什么。两者同时令他心碎又情欲高涨。Credence加深亲吻，双手顺着Percival的手臂下滑，拇指扫过二头肌，推了推他的内裤，Percival会意动手脱掉它。  
很快Percival再次临近高胷潮的边缘，Credence的手包裹着他。他的勃起是那么硬挺、温暖，贴着青年的手掌，他抬眼看向停在上面Percival的面庞。他永远不会厌倦欣赏Percival隐忍扭曲的表情，闭着眼、张着嘴，他的呻吟低沉而沙哑。  
“该死，Credence。”随后Percival绝望地亲吻，舌头伸进他的嘴里，牙齿咬住他的下唇。另一个男人的硬挺抵着他的大腿。Credence再次推开他，留出足够脱掉自己内裤的空间，他需要皮肤直接相抵的触感。Percival帮着他剥光衣服，重新回到他的身边，肉体纠缠，腿贴着腿。年长者继续之前间断的亲吻，拇指抚摸他的下颚，在亲吻间轻声低喃着深情爱语。Credence为无法听清楚他的爱语而感到庆幸，他怎么能忍得住在听到低沉的男中音诉说曾经的欺骗代名词“我的美妙奇蹟”时不放声痛哭。  
Graves用一只手握住两人的硬挺，嘴唇贴着Credence的脖子，品尝他皮肤上的味道，体会唇下鲜活温热的脉搏。他能感觉到Credence的指甲抠进他的臀部，愉悦地撕扯着皮肉。“告诉我你今晚想要什么。”今晚他可以满足一切，哪怕那将是最后。

14b 本章为Grave/Credence肉，斜线有意义

“我想成为你的。”  
“你是属于我的。”Graves希望他的话里没有带着伪善的苦闷。  
“不，不是像那样……你知道我的意思。”Credence脸红了，Graves知道。  
“如果你确定的话。”Graves再次亲吻他，伸手召唤他需要的东西。“第一次可能不会太舒服。”  
“我确定。”Credence之前思考过，除了Percival他不想要任何人。他们做的时候年长者脸上的表情，对方不可思议的紧致和摩擦，他也想让对方得到，想回报给Percival。  
一开始并不舒服。Credence在Percival碰触他的时候脸红着弹起来，他花了些时间才适应了年长者伸进的一根手指，但是最后他终于放松下来，Percival碰到了什么地方，突然而至的快感令他猛地抽搐、喘息。  
“什么？”  
Percival悦耳的男中音在他耳中响起。“是关键所在。”他一边再加了根手指，一边回答。Credence憋不住喘息，整个人贴得更近。  
第三根手指令他想要不住扭摆，他的指甲抓过另一个男子的后背。“Percival，求你。”  
“你——”  
“你敢问出口试试。”Credence咬着牙说，夹杂着满含欲望的喘息。  
抗议中带着的确定化成另一股骄傲击中了Graves，他一边再次亲吻Credence，一边摆好两人的位置，开始推进。亲吻变成一声抽气，贴着Credence的嘴唇吐了出来。天哪，他是那么紧，难以置信的紧致，他能听到Credence回应的喘息，贴在他的嘴唇上嘶嘶地呼出。  
“你还好吗？”边吸气边说，他停不下来，轻轻地摇着臀部，火热与紧致制造出难以抗拒的分心。  
“是的。”Credence的话上气不接下气，Graves伸出手穿过Credence的发丝，低头看着他。青年的眼睑半阖着，他的嘴唇因为亲吻而发红、肿胀，面颊上两朵红云交相辉映。  
“天哪，你真美。”Graves告诉他，倾身再次亲吻，接着他用与欲望相悖的节奏开始慢慢抽动。  
Credence是那么完整，压在他身上的重量、摩擦感还有那些溢美之词，一切的一切在脑海中汇聚混合，他发现自己紧紧贴着Percival，指甲抠着他的腰侧。那感觉难以呼吸，一半是欲望，一本是因为这个男人的存在本身，和不得不放弃他的绝望。  
“告诉我留下。”话语在Percival抓着他摇摆臀部插入的时候溜了出来，Credence的声音破碎，掺杂着欲望和绝望。“告诉我留下。”那是个糟糕的主意。Percival是对的，Credence会慢慢憎恨他的牢笼，即使他的狱卒深深爱着他、忠诚而美丽。他们会毁了彼此，但是此时他不在乎。如果Percival说出口，他就会照做，会为了延续此刻而焚毁未来。  
一次， 只要一次，Percival不要按照他被告知的那样做。  
“嘘、嘘，亲爱的，我心爱的人，”Percival将两根手指压在他的唇上，然后滑下去握住Credence的勃起，他的手握得那么紧，掌心魔杖和羽毛笔磨出的薄茧分散了注意力，Credence失去了言语的能力，抛下了无望的祈求，耽溺于鼠目寸光的救赎。  
安静的手势对两人来说具有相同的效果。Graves不认为自己能在Credence问出口的时候，保持沉默不回答那句“我会跟你一起离开”。Credence哭喊着拱起背，Graves把嘴紧紧压在青年的脖子上，在越来越收紧的触感中失去了自我。Credence又紧又热地裹着他，指甲用力抓过他的后腰，用力到他确信明天会留下淤痕。而这样的认知使他发出难以抑制的渴求呻吟。  
Credence的前液从他的指缝间漏了出来，青年的手攀上Graves的肩膀，啜泣着发出预警。Graves知道自己也不会太远了，紧绷感爬上他的腹部，他草草亲了亲Credence，“我来了，”他说，“我来了。”  
Credence身体绷成弓形，贴着他的嘴发出高亢的哭喊，一起越过极乐的边缘。他的指甲抠着Graves的肩膀，那是他仅剩的支撑，接着，年长的男子紧随其后到达了高潮。  
Credence的头发被汗水黏在额头上，他伸出微微颤抖的手将它们拨开。  
“你还好吗？”  
Credence喘息着点点头，双眸依然半梦半醒。Graves挪出足够的空间，避免自己倒在床上的时候压到Credence。青年在颤抖，一开始Graves以为是因为寒冷，所以他挥挥手点燃壁炉。过了一阵他才意识到，Credence在无声地哭泣，现实再次回到两人之间。  
Graves亲吻他的前额，“一切都会好起来的。”他轻声说，接着他听到Credence用憋闷的嘶吼止住了哭泣，然而他却不知道还能说些什么。  
“告诉我留下，告诉我留下，Percival。”Credence贴着他的脖子再次开口。  
“你知道我不能。”悲痛、悔恨使他筋疲力尽，没办法再思考、计算。  
他们都睡着了。  
第二天下午三点一刻，两个男子站在安西塔尼亚号即将起航的码头上。前一晚的雪已经融化，码头往来的脚步将它们与灰色的泥巴混在一起，地上泥泞不堪，从海上吹来的风带来苦涩的凉意。他们无需费力在人群中寻找Newt和Tina，Newt的孔雀蓝外套在人群中格外显眼，麻烦已经被小心地藏在箱子里。  
如果不是早上做的咖啡，Graves可能已经累得倒下了。睡着后不到一小时，他就被噩梦惊醒了，梦里傲罗席卷他的房子，Credence像Cador一样被漆黑的大西洋吞没。他急促、破碎的呼吸也吵醒了Credence，青年再次抚慰了他。Graves欣然释放，忘我地迷失在青年的触碰中。Credence胳膊上可能会因为Graves的紧握留下青紫的淤痕，正好跟Graves臀部的相映成趣。清晨晚些时候，卧室窗帘间泄漏的晨光在床单上织就出一条丝带，在祥和温馨的背景下Graves用亲吻唤醒了Credence。缓慢、懒洋洋又无比甜蜜的亲吻，他可以发誓亲吻间Credence对着他的耳朵喘息着吐出像是“我爱你”之类的声音，但是他没有勇气让青年再说一遍。那毫无意义。  
而眼下，Graves不知道该说什么。“你会喜欢英格兰。”最后他开口，听上去毫无说服力，好像Credence只是去度假一样。  
Credence一个词都没有说。他的头低垂着，双眼还因为哭泣泛红。Graves讨厌这些。强忍住碰触和亲吻他几乎造成肉体的疼痛，而年长的男人只能把手塞进外套口袋，谨防它们违背主人的意愿。  
安西塔尼亚号的头等舱开始登船。  
“我想轮到我们了。”Newt轻声提议，然后对Graves说：“再次感谢你，下等客舱就很好了。”  
Graves不在意地摇摇头，“别担心那些小事。”  
Newt把信封递给他，“……既然我们已经避免了最糟糕的结果，我认为我们不需要这些。”  
Graves打来信封，逐一分类留下三份个人档案，还有留给Theseus和Credence的信，将支票递给Newt。“带着吧，不管怎么说他会需要的。”只是钱，无关紧要。  
Newt没有争辩，把支票收进外套。“我会帮你问候我哥哥。”说完他转向Tina。  
当Graves将注意力转回Credence身上时，青年抱住了他，差点把他撞倒。  
“Credence。”Graves搂住他的腰稳住两人。  
“我爱你，告诉我留下。”这一次Credence的声音清晰明了，那些词语直击他的耳骨。这一次，再也没有懦弱逃避的退路、佯装懵懂的机会。  
Graves咬住嘴唇，阻止一切可能脱口而出的词语，阻止他的任何回应。那不会改变任何事实，只会让情况变得更糟。他轻轻地将自己推离Credence，甚至不能完整地完成这个动作，他的双手在青年的胳膊上流连。隔着外套这个动作冰冷得缺乏实际感觉，被那么多层布料阻隔着他们想要相贴的皮肤。“去伦敦，”他告诉他，“学习魔法，你会遇到很多人——男巫、女巫——到时候就不会被这些过去所拖累。”一个口袋里塞满钱，英俊年轻的美国人？伦敦会轻易为他敞开怀抱，充满无限可能。Graves知道。他曾经也是那样一个新来客，舍弃过去的美国佬——而且Credence需要知道他自由了。“你不欠我任何东西，也不亏欠这个城市。”  
“Percival，你在说什么？”Credence摇着头。  
“我说你不欠我任何东西，当你在伦敦认识了某个人之后一定要记住这一点。”  
“我不……”Credence挣扎着，显然震惊得无法言语。Graves觉得自己像个混蛋，是他把一切搞砸的。  
Graves情不自禁地亲吻了他的嘴角，只有短短一瞬。任何敢对此抱怨一个词的麻鸡都会得到一个迅猛的无杖一忘皆空。“你会好起来的，我发誓，Credence，照顾好自己。”  
“我们快要错过登船了。”Newt打断他们，Graves退后一步，让魔法生物学家握住青年的胳膊肘。Credence毫无抵抗地被带走了，他看起来小的不可思议，尽管他本来跟Newt一般高。看起来好像他整个人都垮了，那景象不忍直视。Graves的目光追随着他们通过舷梯，Newt阻止Credence回头的举动几乎算是一种救赎。  
接着船员吊起舷梯，系泊绳索滑落，船漂向大海。Graves站了一会，船行驶得很慢，还在视野范围内，有那么一瞬间他考虑不顾一切幻影显行到甲板上。他能做到，无比简单。  
“Percival。”Tina的声音把他拉回现实。简单与否，都不会是正确的决定。这才是他的地盘，在这里他才能更好地保护Credence。Tina站在他身边，他们一起目送客轮离开。“你要来吗？虽然只是些剩菜。”  
Graves一时间不知道哪个更难以忍受：回到空旷的家、面对Goldstein公寓里两张充满同情的面孔，还是Queenie的摄神取念。“或许晚些时候。”他低声说。  
她安静地站了片刻。“明天见。”最后她留下这句话离开了。  
Graves独自站在那里，看着船越来越小。风吹得凛冽，他的脚感受到湿意，他漫不经心地意识到，Grindelwald一定是忘了保留靴子上的防水咒。他把下巴收进蓝色的围巾里，再也记不清安西塔尼亚号的任何细节，港口往来的船舶中模糊了外形的记忆。现在已经在安全的显行范畴之外，如果还想尝试，那么他很可能会跌进港湾冒着泡的灰色污水里。  
他模糊地听到有脚步声靠近。  
“Sophie？”  
“Queenie给我带了口信，她担心你还在这儿。”  
“让我猜猜，殉情。”  
她摇摇头，“你今天已经让太多人心碎了。”  
他们无声了站了一阵子。  
“还记得你曾经多么担心我会被默默然杀死吗？”Graves的声音比他自己打算的沙哑。  
Sophie瞥了一眼，困惑极了。“记得，而我当时错了，我为此道歉。”  
“不，”冬日午后微弱的阳光开始转变成晚霞，地上的泥泞慢慢结成灰色的冰棱。“不，你没有。”【1】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Sophie 说： “I do. And I was wrong. And I apologize.”  
> Graves回答：“No. You weren’t.”而不是“You wouldn’t.”  
> 否认指向的是中间那句“我曾经那么认为是错的。”Graves肯定的回答，作为默然者的Credence用无果的爱情杀死了他。


End file.
